Kampf im Dunkeln
by Schneeflocke77
Summary: Seit drei Jahren gehört Severus Snape den Todessern an. Eine Gratwanderung zwischen Schein und Sein, zwischen Leben und Tod, zwischen Liebe und Verlangen. Er muß Entscheidungen treffen, die nicht nur sein, sondern das Leben aller nachhaltig verändern wer
1. Chapter 1

-11. Die Einladung

Ein dumpfes Stöhnen erfüllte den Raum im selben Augenblick, in dem Severus in reinster Panik die Augen aufriss. Im eigenen Schweiß gebadet, schnellte sein Oberkörper nach oben, flog sein Blick gehetzt durch den Raum, nur um schließlich festzustellen, dass er alleine war. Tief durchatmend war er bemüht seinen beschleunigten Herzschlag wieder zu beruhigen. Es dauerte einige Sekunden, die ihm jedoch wie endlos dauernde Stunden vorkamen, ehe sein Herz sich langsam wieder beruhigte, das Zittern seiner Hände nachließ und Severus langsam wieder Herr über seine Sinne wurde.

Wieder war es nur ein Traum gewesen. Ein immer und immer wiederkehrender Traum, der ihm den bislang größten Alptraum seines Lebens immer wieder vor Augen führte. Immer wieder, Nacht für Nacht spürte er die Schmerzen, die Scham, die Trauer, die Wut, die ihn in dem Moment erfüllt hatten, als das Dunkle Mal sich in seine Haut fraß, ihn zeichnete, für den Rest seines Lebens. 'Gebranntmarkt wie ein Vieh…', schoß es ihm auch heute wieder durch den Kopf, während er aufstand und noch immer mit weichen Beinen unsicheren Schrittes zum Fenster ging. Den Blick erst über die weite Hügellandschaft der Highlands streifen lassend legte er schließlich mit einem Seufzen die Stirn an die kühle, beschlagene Glasscheibe, konzentrierte sich ganz auf seine Atmung, darauf, seinen Puls wieder auf einen normalen Level zu bringen.

Hätte ihm vor wenigen Jahren jemand voraus gesagt, dass er einmal zu den Todessern gehören würde, zu den treuesten unter Voldemorts Anhängern, erhärte ihn freiweg ausgelacht. Damals, als er noch in Hogwarts war, damals als Dumbledore noch das für ihn war, das man fast einen Vater nennen konnte. Wieder durchzuckte ihn ein stechender Schmerz, ein Schmerz, der wohl niemals nachlassen würde. Der Schmerz darüber, aus eigener Dummheit, verletztem Stolz und aus purem Trotz sein Zuhause aufgegeben zu haben im Austausch für das, was ihm auch nun wieder von seinem linken Unterarm gerade so ins Auge sprang…

Müde hob er den Blick wieder, sah hinaus und beobachtete für einige Minuten die aufgehende Sonne, ehe er ins Bad ging eine Dusche nahm und kurz darauf in eine schwarze Robe gehüllt dieses wieder verließ. Schon kurz nachdem er sich Todessern nennen 'durfte' hatte er damit angefangen ausschließlich schwarz zu tragen. Die Farbe der Trauer, die einzig richtige für den Rest seines Lebens. Noch einmal warf er einen kurzen, flüchtigen Blick hinaus, bevor er sich energisch umwandte und sein Zimmer verließ um mit seiner Arbeit an einem von Voldemort gewünschten Zaubertrank fortzuführen.

SssSSsss

"Severus!"

Malfoys ebenso aalglatte wie kalte Stimme riss Severus aus der Konzentration mit der er mit dem Brauen des Trankes beschäftigt war. Nur kurz hob er den Blick, nickte dem anderen Todesser zu, um sich jedoch sofort wieder der blubbernden Flüssigkeit in seinem Kessel zu widmen.

"Mach die Tür hinter dir zu Lucius. Von innen oder von außen, ist mir gleich."

Malfoys Augenbrauen zogen sich ganz langsam nach oben, sein Blick nahm etwas leicht angewidertes an. Das Labor des Tränkemeisters Lord Voldemorts war nicht sein bevorzugter Aufenthaltsort. Wie Severus sich hier wohlfühlen konnte, er würde es wohl nie verstehen.

"Du bist beschäftigt wie ich sehe, mein Freund", stellte er das offensichtliche fest und ging gemächlichen Schrittes, hoch erhobenen Hauptes auf den Kessel zu, um einen kurzen Blick hinein zu werfen, ehe er Severus wieder ansah. "Bist du?"

"Wie du siehst. Also sag mir was du willst und verschwinde wieder."

"Nun sei doch nicht so mürrisch Severus, es war mein erster freier Abend als Ehemann! Wärst du etwas länger geblieben, hättest auch du noch deinen Spaß gehabt, glaub mir!"

Severus mußte sich bemühen, sich ein spöttisches Lächeln zu verkneifen, seine Miene unbewegt zu halten. Doch das konnte er, das war das Erste, dass er im Dienste des Dunklen Lords bis zur Perfektion erlernt hatte. Sich seine Gefühle und Gedanken nicht anmerken zu lassen, sonst wäre er schon längst tot.

"Spaß… ja sicher Lucius", murmelte er nur leise. Dabei hielt er den Kopf weiterhin auf den Trank in seinem Kessel gerichtet, um Lucius seinen angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck nicht anmerken zu lassen. Wohl wissend verkniff er sich die Frage, ob denn eine der jungen Muggel-Frauen, die Lucius und einigen seiner Freunde den Abend versüßt haben, noch am Leben waren. Er kannte die Antwort auch so.

"Ach Severus", brummte Lucius unwirsch, "jetzt hab dich nicht so, wofür sind Frauen denn da, hm?"

Nun hob Severus doch den Kopf, als das Bild Narzissas vor seinem inneren Auge hochkam und er tief durchatmete.

"Ich hatte tatsächlich mit dem Gedanken gespielt, dass du dich dahingehend etwas zurückhalten würdest, jetzt wo du verheiratet bist", erklärte er betont nebensächlich.

Lucius Gesichtsausdruck wurde noch eine Spur spöttischer.

"Zurückhalten? Severus, ich bitte dich, nenn mir einen einzigen Grund, weshalb ich das tun sollte! Du kennst Narzissa, bei Merlin, Spaß ist das wirklich nicht…"

Der fast schon angewidert anmutende Ausdruck in Lucius' Miene ließ Severus kaum merklich den Kopf schütteln. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Lucius Malfoy kein Kostverächter war. Doch Severus hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, wenn er erst einmal mit Narzissa verheiratet wäre, würde sich das ändern. Daß dies eine ganz offensichtliche Fehleinschätzung war, war ihm spätestens am letzten Wochenende klar geworden.

Bei der kleinen Party seines 'Freundes', zwei Wochen nach dessen Hochzeit, war es feucht-fröhlich zugegangen, so dass Severus schon bald gegangen war. Genau dann, als Lucius fünf junge Frauen in den Raum hatte bringen lassen, eine verängstigter als die andere. Ob sie geahnt hatten, was sie erwartete? Vermutlich wäre es besser für sie gewesen, Lucius hätte sie sofort getötet…

Diesen Gedanken zur Seite schiebend räusperte er sich leicht.

"Gibt es sonst noch was, das du mir sagen wolltest, oder kann ich dann weiter machen?"

Lucius Miene zeigte keine Regung, während sein Blick auf seinen 'guten Freund' Severus Snape ruhte. Seit Jahren war ihm dieser ein Dorn im Auge. Weshalb der Dunkle Lord eine solch hohe Meinung von diesem Tränkepuscher hatte, konnte er nicht nachvollziehen. Noch weniger allerdings behagte ihm der Gedanke, dass Severus ihm nicht ganz geheuer war.

Er hatte seinen Gesichtsausdruck gesehen, damals als er das Dunkle Mal erhalten hatte, er hatte ihn ganz genau gesehen. Selten hatte er so viel Widerwille und Abscheu in den Augen eines Mannes gesehen wie in diesem Moment und seit diesem Tag beobachtete Lucius Severus, er beobachtete ihn ganz genau und wartete. Wartete auf einen Fehler, den er irgendwann machen würde, dessen war Lucius sich gewiss und dann, dann würde er zur Stelle sein und Severus würde schneller fallen, als er nach oben gekommen war um seinen, Lucius' Platz in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords wieder räumen…

"Wir geben morgen Abend eine kleine Party Severus, zu der ich dich natürlich einladen möchte", begann er mit einem Lächeln zu erklären und verkniff sich jeden Gedanken an Narzissas Gesichtsausdruck, als er ankündigte Severus ebenfalls einzuladen.

"Richte deiner Frau aus, dass ich sehr gerne kommen werde", nickt Severus, um sich jedoch sofort wieder seinem Trank zuzuwenden und Lucius weder eines weiteren Blickes, noch eines Wortes zu würdigen.

Mit zusammen gepressten Lippen nahm Lucius Severus' Antwort zur Kenntnis, wandte sich um und verließ dieses tröge Labor wieder, das nicht das geeignete Ambiente aufwies, als dass er sich länger als unbedingt nötig dort aufgehalten hätte.


	2. Chapter 2

-12. Narzissas Alptraum

Von einem zufriedenen Lächeln begleitet betrat Lucius die Eingangshalle seines Hauses. Mit Genugtuung nahm er hierbei zur Kenntnis, dass allein sein Eintreffen ausreichte, um alles im Haus in hellste Aufruhr zu versetzen. Hauselfen liefen hektisch hin und her, versuchten sich dabei möglichst unsichtbar zu machen.

Wie immer führte ihn sein erster Weg in die Bibliothek wo bereits eine Karaffe mit Rotwein sowie ein Glas für ihn bereitstanden. Noch im Setzen griff er nach diesem Glas, streckte die Beine aus und füllte es, um dann mit offensichtlichem Genuß den ersten Schluck zu trinken. Nachdenklich richtete er dabei seinen Blick in die Flammen des flackernden Kamins, bis er hörte, dass jemand in den Raum trat.

"Narzissa", begrüßte er die Frau, die seit zwei Wochen seine Frau war ohne den Blick dabei zu wenden. Er wusste, dass nur sie es sein konnte. Kein anderer hätte es gewagt ohne anzuklopfen in den Raum zu kommen.

Nur zögernd ließ Narzissa den Türgriff los und näherte sich ihrem Mann. Stumm betrachtete sie ihn für einige Augenblicke, rief sich jedoch zur Ordnung ehe ihre Gedanken wieder abschweifen konnten. Ehe sie sich wieder einmal fragen konnte, warum sie diese Situation, diese Ehe nicht hatte abwenden können…

"Lucius… hattest du einen angenehmen Tag mein Lieber?", erkundigte sie sich leise, ließ dabei ihre schmalen, bleichen Hände von hinten auf seine Schulter gleiten.

Ruckartig griff Lucius nach Narzissas Händen, umklammerte die Handgelenke und lenkte sie so um den Sessel herum, bis sie vor ihm stand. Den Blick seiner Augen auf ihr Gesicht gerichtet zwang er sie gewaltsam zu Boden, bis sie vor ihm kniete um dann sein Gesicht näher an ihres zu bringen.

"Gut meine Liebste… sehr gut… Ich darf dir mitteilen, dass Severus die Einladung zum Abendessen dankbar angenommen hat."

Den Blick forschend auf Narzissas Gesicht gerichtet griff er erneut nach seinem Weinglas und trank einen Schluck, während er auf ihre Reaktion wartete, von der er nicht vorhatte sich eine Sekunde entgehen zu lassen.

Wieder einmal trieb Lucius' harte Behandlung Narzissa die Tränen in die Augen. Weniger aus Schmerz, vielmehr aus der Demütigung heraus, die seine abfällige Art hervor rief. Sie war eine Black, nicht irgend jemand, eine Black! Einen Moment gingen ihre Gedanken dabei zu ihrer Schwester Bellatrix… nein, sie würde sich ein solches Verhalten von ihrem Mann kaum gefallen lassen… Doch welche Möglichkeiten hatte sie? Keine…

"Das ist schön… er… ist dein Freund…", brachte sie hervor, völlig konzentriert darauf ihre Stimme möglichst neutral klingen zu lassen.

Doch ihr Körper drohte sie wieder einmal zu verraten, überzog diesen doch schon allein beim Gedanken an Severus Snape, bei den Erinnerungen an seine Berührungen, eine leichte Gänsehaut. Angstvoll den Blick auf Lucius gerichtet konnte sie nur hoffen, dass ihm diese Reaktionen verborgen blieben.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zog über Lucius Gesicht, dieses kleine, dumme Gänschen konnte nicht ernsthaft glauben, dass er es nicht wüßte. Daß er nicht wüßte, dass sie sich jedes, jedes verdammte Mal wenn er sie nahm wünschte, es wäre sein 'guter Freund' Severus Snape! Aber das… das würde er ihr noch austreiben, ganz egal wie. Noch fester schloss sich seine Hand um ihre Handgelenke. Ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen stellte er sein Glas zurück auf den Tisch, um anschießend seine Hand um ihr Kinn zu legen und mit dem Daumen leicht über ihre Lippen zu fahren.

Langsam, ganz langsam kroch die Angst in Narzissas Körper zurück, wie jedes Mal wenn Lucius sie berührte, was er zum Glück noch nicht allzu oft getan hatte und dennoch war es diese wenigen Male eine Niederlage für sie gewesen. Eine einzige, scheinbar nicht enden wollende Tortur. Die Augen geweitet war sie unfähig, diese von Lucius' Augen zu nehmen, die sie nach wie vor anfunkelten, nun jedoch noch einen gefährlich anderen Ausdruck bekamen. Einen, den Narzissa in den letzten Wochen nur zu gut kennen gelernt hatte.

"Nun… meine Frau… sollten wir uns nach oben in unser Schlafzimmer begeben, meinst du nicht auch?"

'Nein!' So ein kleines Wort, so schnell ausgesprochen und doch blieb es Narzissa wieder einmal im Halse stecken, wagte sie es nicht, es über ihre Lippen zu bringen. Wenngleich jede Faser ihres Körpers erstarrte, sich gegen ihn wehren wollte, war alles was sie tun konnte, stumm zu nicken.

Zufrieden ließ Lucius Narzissas Handgelenke nun los. Ob sie wohl ahnte, wie sehr ihm ihr deutliches Unbehagen, die Angst die in ihren Augen stand, genoss? Wie schön sie war wenn sie vor Angst vor ihm erbebte? Nein… vermutlich nicht. Dieses kleine Gänschen war keine Bellatrix… Bei dem Gedanken an seine Schwägerin zog ein leichter Schauer durch Lucius' Körper. Allein die Erinnerung an die gemeinsam verbrachten Stunden mit ihr vermochte es, ihn neuerlich in Erregung zu versetzen. Hastig griff er nach seinem Glas, trank es aus und erhob sich, Narzissa an ihrem Oberarm mit sich ziehen.

Genüßlich betrachtete er ihren bebenden Körper, ihre schlanke Gestalt, brachte seine Lippen ganz nah an ihr Ohr, um ihr leise zuzuraunen: "Ich sehe… auch du zitterst bereits… vor Erregung…" Langsam mit seinen Fingern über ihre Schläfe fahrend, wanderte seine Hand hinab, weiter nach unten, bis zu ihrem Dekolettè, welches er fast sanft schon entlang fuhr. "Ich sollte dich nicht warten lassen…"

Noch ein wenig fester umfaßte seine Hand ihren Oberarm, zog er sie mit sich aus der Bibliothek, die Treppe hinauf bis in ihr Schlafzimmer. Mit einem Lächeln, das es nicht vermochte seine Augen zu erreichen dirigierte er Narzissa auf das Bett.

"Du bist auf deine Art wirklich schön…", murmelte er leise, während er sich auf dem Unterarm abgestützt neben sie legte und mit der anderen Hand langsam begann die Knöpfe ihres Kleides zu öffnen und damit die weiße, zarte Haus ihres Busens freizulegen. Ganz langsam ließ er seine Fingerspitzen über die Haut gleiten, ehe er seine Lippen folgen ließ.

Heute wollte er keine Frau, die ihm einfach nur zuwillen war, sondern eine, die es vermochte seine Begierde zu stillen, die unbarmherzig in ihm loderte seit er Bellatrix' Bild vor seinem geistigen Auge heraufbeschworen hatte.

Starr vor Angst schloß Narzissa die Augen, spürte Lucius Finger auf ihrer nackten Haut, der seine Lippen folgten, während ihr Körper erneut unkontrolliert zu zittern begann. Fast regungslos lag sie da, auf diesem Bett, das sie vor ihrer Hochzeit noch so wunderschön gefunden hatte. Es war ein antikes Bett, mit weißen Vorhängen, das ihr nun wie die Folterkammer ihres goldenen Gefängnisses vorkam. Wie jedes Mal, wenn sie hier mit Lucius lag, war der beherrschende Gedanke in ihrem Kopf, dass es einfach nur vorbei gehen möge…

Knurrend hob Lucius nach einigen Minuten seinen Kopf wieder an. Keine Reaktion hatte er diesem Körper entlocken können, nichts außer dieses Zittern, das kaum aus Begierde oder Lust heraus entstand. Nichts kam von ihr, kein lustvolles Stöhnen, kein Seufzen, nichts, rein gar nichts!

"Bei Merlin!", zischte er ihr zu, während er sich aufrichtete, sich ohne den Blick von ihr zu nehmen rasch seiner Kleidung entledigte und mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung ihr Kleid umfaßte und von ihrem Körper riß. "Ein Brett zu vögeln ist lustvoller, als an dir meiner ehelichen Pflicht nachzukommen!"

Ungeführt der Tränen, die verdächtig feucht in Narzissas Augen schimmerten, umklammerte er ihren Arm erneut, grub unbarmherzig die Finger in die weiße, zarte Haut ihrer Oberarme. Ganz nahe brachte er sein Gesicht an ihres. "Ich werde dir Severus Snape austreiben, das schwöre ich dir… ganz egal wie!"

Nur noch einen Moment ließ er seinen Blick auf sie gerichtet, um dann mit einem Bein ihre Schenkel zu teilen und einen leisen Fluch auszustoßen als er in sie drang, ihr Körper keinen Zweifel daran ließ, dass Lust und Erregung nur auf seiner Seite vorherrschend waren.


	3. Chapter 3

-13. Die Strafe des Lords

Severus hasste es, jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn er gezwungen war hierher zu kommen. Wieder nach Hogsmeade zu kommen, in jenes Dorf mit dem er so viele Erinnerungen verband, von wo aus Hogwarts überdeutlich zu sehen war, erfüllte ihn mit einem Schmerz, der in all den Jahren nicht gewichen war. Nein, er war noch nicht einmal abgeflaut. Noch immer, nach drei Jahren, erfaßte er ihn mit aller Gewalt kaum, dass sein Blick vom Dorf aus hinauf ging zum Schloß. Zu jenem Schloß, das ihm so viele Jahre ein Zuhause gewesen war. Das einzige Zuhause, das er jemals gehabt hatte und er hatte es aufgegeben. Aufgegeben für das was er nun Leben nennen sollte…

Nur einige Augenblicke ließ er seinen Blick wie gebannt auf der Schule ruhen, nachdem er am Rande von Hogsmeade appariert war. Er könnte apparieren, hier auf der Stelle. Bis an den Rande des Verbotenen Waldes, von dort war es nicht mehr weit. Er könnte zurück. Zurück zu Albus. Er würde ihm verzeihen, das wusste er sicher, wenn er auch nicht wusste, woher er diese Sicherheit nahm. Irgendwo war sie tief in ihm.

Doch etwas hielt ihn zurück, so wie es ihn seit drei Jahren zurück hielt. Weswegen er es seit drei Jahren nicht geschafft hatte, zurück zu gehen. Albus wäre enttäuscht. Ja, das mit Sicherheit. Er wäre enttäuscht, würde sich womöglich selbst noch Vorwürfe machen, dass Severus am Ende doch noch das geworden war, was Dumbledore immer zu vermeiden versucht hatte. Ein Todesser, ein Anhänger Voldemorts…

Von einem schweren, fast schmerzlich anmutenden Seufzen begleitet riß er sich schließlich von diesem Anblick, der auch nach all den Jahren noch so etwas Erhabenes hatte los, um das Geschäft aufzusuchen, in welchem er die Zutaten besorgen wollte, die ihm für seinen Trank noch fehlten. So spezialisiert die Geschäfte in der Nockturn- und Winkelgasse auch waren, das Kraut welches er benötigte gab es nirgendwo in besserer Qualität als in dem kleinen Laden in Hogsmeade.

sssSSSsss

"Es tut mir leid, aber im Moment gibt es kein Ragnockkraut. Wir erwarten erst in zwei Tagen wieder eine Lieferung."

Severus starrte den Mann hinter der Theke ungläubig an. Zwei Tage… wie sollte er dem Dunklen Lord heute erklären, dass er den Trank erst in zwei Tagen fertig haben wird?

"Ich brauche es aber jetzt! Zwei Tage sind zu lange!", zischte er dem Mann sich gegenüber zu, der daraufhin jedoch nur bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid. Sie wissen, dass wir immer alles tun um unsere Kunden zufrieden zu stellen, aber der Sommer war sehr viel trockener als normalerweise. Für gewöhnlich finden Sie Ragnockkraut an jeder Ecke, aber nicht in diesem Jahr, wir müssen weiter reisen um es zu bekommen und dennoch haben wir nicht die Vorräte wie in den vergangenen Jahren… Sie müssen einfach warten… Auch in der Winkelgasse werden Sie kaum Glück haben."

Severus gab ein unwilliges Brummen von sich. Natürlich wusste er, wie schwer es im Moment war an Ragnockkraut zu kommen. Doch selbst wenn er in der Winkelgasse welches auftun könnte… es hätte nicht die Qualität, die Frische, die er benötigt.

Ein unterdrückter Fluch begleitete seinen Weg aus dem Geschäft hinaus. Den Verkäufer hatte er keines Blickes mehr gewürdigt. Viel zu sehr drehten sich seine Gedanken um die Möglichkeiten, die er nun hatte. Die sehr begrenzt waren und sich mit genau zwei Fingern abzählen ließen. Entweder er trat jetzt vor den Dunklen Lord und sagte ihm, dass es noch zwei Tage dauern würde den Trank herzustellen oder er versuchte es mit dem Kraut, welches er vielleicht in den Winkelgasse bekommen würde und riskierte, dass der Trank nicht so lang anhielt wie vom Dunklen Lord gewünscht.

Die Entscheidung fiel nicht schwer. Den Blick noch einmal auf Hogwarts gerichtet, noch einmal jedes Detail des Schlosses in sich aufnehmend disapparierte Severus zum Dunklen Lord.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

Unter dem kalten Blick mit dem Voldemort ihn bedachte, durchzogen zahllose kalte Schauer Severus' Körper. Mit gesenktem Haupt stand er vor dem Sessel seines Herrn. Er war auf einer Art Podest errichtet, so dass der Dunkle Lord selbst sitzend den vor ihm stehenden Tränkemeister überragte und mit verächtlichem Blick auf ihn hinab sehen konnte.

"Nun Severus… was hast du mir zu sagen? Was hast du deinem Herrn mitzuteilen?

Severus hob den Kopf ein wenig an, wagte es nun den Blick Voldemorts zu erwidern. Immer heftiger klopfte dabei das Herz in seiner Brust, wusste er doch, dass dieser ein 'Versagen' unbarmherzig ahndete.

"Mein Lord, der Trank den Ihr wünscht wird zu meinem Bedauern erst in zwei Tagen fertig gestellt werden können."

Severus wusste, dass jede weitere Erklärung sinnlos sein würde. Voldemort interessierte es nicht, weshalb er ihn noch nicht brauen konnte, ebenso wenig wie es ihn interessierte, dass Severus nichts hätte tun können, es nicht in seiner Macht lag.

Kurz nur schloß er die Augen, als Voldemort sich erhob und langsam, so unendlich langsam die wenigen Stufen hinab ging. Noch viel langsamer ging er um Severus herum, blieb hinter ihm stehen, so dass Severus den kalten Atem des Lords in seinem Nacken spüren konnte und kaum zu verhindern vermochte, dass er leicht, kaum merklich zu zittern begann.

Voldemort war unberechenbar, das hatte er gelernt, kaum dass er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Damals, vor so langer Zeit… Tief durchatmend versuchte Severus, sich seine Nervosität nicht anmerken zu lassen. Zu viele Siege hatte Voldemort bereits über ihn errungen, diesen einen wollte er ihm nicht auch noch gönnen. Wollte ihn seine Angst nicht merken lassen.

"Severus", begann Voldemort leise, seine Stimme klang dabei fast zärtlich. "Sag mir, warum du mich schon wieder enttäuschst."

'_Er spielt mit mir…', _schoß es Severus durch den Kopf, was ihn erneut für einen Moment die Augen schließen ließ.

"Mein Lord, eine Zutat, die den Trank vollendet fehlt. Ich konnte sie bislang nicht besorgen, weshalb ich euch den Trank erst in zwei Tagen werde liefern können."

Langsam ging er weiter, bis er wieder von Severus stand und diesen fastmitleidig ansah. Dabei wanderte seine Hand in seine silberglänzende Robe, nur Sekunden später hielt er seinen Zauberstab in der Hand.

Severus konnte aus den Augenwinkeln sehen, wie der Lord fast liebevoll über das Holz strich.

"Du weißt doch Severus, ich dulde kein Versagen, keine Verzögerungen. Warum nur mußt du mich immer enttäuschen?"

Noch während Severus die letzte Silbe von Voldemorts Worten hörte, erfaßte ihn dieser altbekannte Schmerz des Cruciatus, der ihn von den Beinen riß. Unter Schmerzen, jenseits jeder Vorstellungskraft, sank er auf den Boden. Die Schreie, die dabei seiner Kehle entwichen hatten kaum mehr etwas menschliches an sich. Zu stark waren die Qualen, die dieser Fluch bereitete, als da man sich dagegen hätte wehren können.

Sich noch immer unter Schmerzen windend nahm Severus nur am Rande wahr, wie Voldemort seinen Zauberstab wieder senkte, der Schmerz langsam nachließ. Keuchend lag er auf dem Boden, nicht fähig sich auch nur aufzurichten.

"Siehst du, wozu du mich treibst Severus?", hörte der Tränkemeister die Stimme des Lords wie durch einen dichten Nebel zu sich durchdringen.

"Tu mir das nicht noch einmal an, dass ich dich so quälen muß, mein kleiner Severus…"

Im nächsten Moment schon wurde Severus Körper wieder von diesen Schmerzen erfaßt, die ihn jedoch schon bald in eine tiefe, erlösende Bewußtlosigkeit führten…


	4. Chapter 4

Mortis: Sorry, hatte deine Frage ganz übersehen. Ich bemühe mich jede Woche mindestens einmal ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen.

Mandragora: Danke für dein Lob freu.

Sturmwarnung: Danke für den Keks, da schreibt es sich gleich viel besser. J In diesem Kapitel gibt es noch nicht ganz so viel Lucius, aber im nächsten bestimmt.

4. Malfoy Manor

Eine kühle Hand berührte seine Stirn. Eine angenehme kühle, sanfte Hand. Eine bekannte Hand. Noch mit geschlossenen Augen nahm Severus diesen Hauch einer Berührung wahr wie durch einen Nebel und nur langsam hob er seine Hand ein wenig an, um nach der der Frau zu greifen, die neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, während sein noch immer schmerzender Körper auf weiche Kissen gebettet war.

"Narzissa…", kam es nur flüsternd über seine Lippen, die noch immer etwas bleich waren. Er mußte die Augen nicht öffnen um zu wissen dass sie es war, deren Hand er in seiner hielt. Daß es ihr Körper war, dessen angenehme Wärme er an seinem spüren konnte.

Dennoch tat er es, erfüllt von dem Wunsch, sie sehen zu wollen. Das erste Mal wieder sehen zu wollen nach ihrer Hochzeit vor zwei Wochen. Fast schon erwartungsvoll schlug er die Augen auf und fürchtete sich doch im selben Moment davor das in ihrem Gesicht sehen zu müssen, das er immer gefürchtet hatte, seit er von den Plänen Voldemorts gehört hatte, Narzissa Black mit Lucius Malfoy zu verheiraten.

Leise stöhnend mußte er feststellen, dass genau das aus ihren Augen sprach, auf welche er nun seinen Blick gerichtet hielt, um ihre Hand in selben Moment unwillkürlich etwas fester zu umschließen.

Für einen kurzen Moment schloß Narzissa die Augen. Wen störte es, wem tat es weh, wenn sie sich diese wenige Sekunden stahl? Seine Hand zu spüren, die sie einfach nur festhielt, ihr Sicherheit gab, wo eigentlich keine zu finden war. Zögernd nur öffnete sie die Augen wieder, hob ihre schmale, bleiche Hand an, um ihm mit den Fingerspitzen sanft, fast ohne die Haut dabei zu berühren, über die Schläfe zu streichen.

"Geht es dir besser?"

Severus nickte langsam, ohne dabei die Augen von Narzissa zu nehmen und wieder fühlte er diese Schuldgefühle tief in seinem Inneren. Schuldgefühle, dass er es zugelassen hatte, wenngleich er keine Möglichkeit gehabt hatte, es zu verhindern.

"Ich sollte dich fragen, wie es dir geht, nicht du mich…"

Ein freundloses Lachen entwich Narzissas Kehle, begleitet von einem leichten Kopfschütteln, das dennoch eine Strähne ihres hellen Haares in ihr Gesicht fallen ließ.

"Es geht mir gut Severus", versicherte sie ihm schnell, zu schnell. Aufseufzend, wohl wissend, dass er ihr nicht glauben würde, zuckte sie leicht mit den schmalen Schultern.

"So gut eben, wie es einer Frau gehen kann, die mit Lucius Malfoy verheiratet ist. Du kennst ihn."

Wieder nickte Severus, wieder verstärkte sich dieses ungute Gefühl in seinem Magen. Ja, er kannte seinen 'Freund' Lucius Malfoy. Er wusste um die Art wie dieser Frauen behandelte und seiner eigenen Frau erging es sicher eher noch schlechter als besser, als all den anderen. Noch heute konnte er nicht verstehen, was Voldemort sich dabei gedacht haben mochte die sanfte, stille Narzissa mit dem aufbrausenden, gewalttätigen und fast unkontrollierbaren Lucius Malfoy zu verheiraten, wohingegen Bellatrix Lestrange, Narzissas Schwester, die Ehefrau des ruhigen, gemächlichen Rodolphus Lestrange geworden war. War deren Charakter dem Lucius' doch viel näher.

Es hatte ihn getroffen, als er von den Plänen Voldemorts erfahren hatte, die Familien, die ihm am treuesten ergeben waren durch Heirat auch untereinander aneinander zu binden. Zwei Töchter der Blacks für die Söhne von Malfoy und Lestrange. Doch wenn dies schon hatte sein müssen, warum dann in dieser Unglück bringenden Konstellation?

'Weil es Voldemort nicht interessiert', gab er sich im Gedanken selbst die Antwort und seufzte erneut auf, um für einige Sekunden die Augen zu schließen.

"Es tut mir leid…", brachte er schließlich hervor und sprach damit zum ersten Mal aus, was er seit Wochen fühlte.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich es nicht verhindern konnte. Ich hätte…"

Narzissa fühlte einen leichten, sanften Stich in ihrem Herzen, als sie Severus Worte vernahm. Alles konnte sie ertragen aber nicht, ihn so gequält zu sehen, seine Stimme schuldbewusst zu hören. Schnell hob sie ihre freie Hand, legte den rechten Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen, um so ein Weitersprechen seinerseits zu verhindern.

"Sch… Nicht Severus, akzeptieren wir, was nicht zu ändern ist. Du hättest es nicht ändern können. Es war der Wunsch des Dunklen Lords und diesem haben wir alle uns zu beugen."

Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Wenngleich er widersprechen wollte so wusste er doch tief in seinem Inneren, dass Narzissa Recht hatte. Ein einziges Widerwort von ihm hätte vermutlich schon ausgereicht um seinem Leben ein Ende zu bereiten. So war ihm nichts anderes geblieben als zuzusehen. Ein weiteres Mal zuzusehen wie er eine Frau an einen anderen verlor. Wenngleich der Schmerz dieses Mal bei weitem nicht so tief, nicht so stark, nicht so vernichtend gewesen war wie das erste Mal, damals in Hogwarts…

Ehe seine Gedanken wieder abschweifen konnten, rief Severus sich selbst zur Ordnung, entließ Narzissas Hand aus der seinen und richtete sich ein wenig auf.

"Wie bin ich eigentlich hier hergekommen?", erkundigte er sich nun bei Narzissa.

Das letzte, an das er sich erinnern konnte waren Schmerzen, Dunkelheit und Voldemorts schrilles Lachen, wie von weit, weit weg…

"Lucius hat dich hergebracht. Es war der Wunsch seiner Lordschaft, dass sich um dich gekümmert wird…"

Narzissas Stimme war während sie sprach, immer leiser geworden. Zu oft schon hatte sie Todesser zu versorgen gehabt, die sich Voldemorts Zorn auf sich gezogen hatten. Ihren Vater, ihren Mann und… Severus. Doch so sehr sie es auch hasste, immer wieder das Resultat von Voldemorts Grausamkeiten zu sehen, so mußte sie bei solchen Situationen doch immer wieder daran denken, dass eben eine solche Severus damals in ihre Arme geführt hatte. Ein schnelles Kopfschütteln sorgte dafür, dass diese Erinnerungen wieder in den Hintergrund treten mußten.

"Wirst du über Nacht bleiben Severus? Es ist schon recht spät und morgen ist die Party. Bellatrix und Rodolphus werden ebenfalls morgen früh schon eintreffen."

Severus konnte sich ein leichtes Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Narzissa vermochte es perfekt immer wieder ihre Gedanken und Gefühle zu überspielen und ganz die perfekte Gastgeberin zu mimen.

"Natürlich", stimmte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln zu.

Auch wenn er ihrer Schwester, Bellatrix Lestrange, lieber aus dem Weg ging, so hegte er doch eine gewisse Sympathie für deren Mann Rodolphus.

Wieder griff er nach ihrer Hand, richtete seinen Blick in ihre Augen. "Narzissa…", begann er leise, um jedoch nur einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später durch die auffliegende Tür unterbrochen zu werden. Noch ehe er zur Tür sah, sah er in Narzissas sofort gehetzt, fast panisch wirkenden Augen wer ihn besuchen kam.

Noch ehe er den Blick zur Tür wenden konnte, kam Lucius Malfoy näher an das Bett getreten, um sich in süffisantem Tonfall zu erkundigen: "Störe ich euch gerade…?"

"Lucius."

Severus Stimme war von einer Sekunde auf die andere wieder kühl, berechnet, ausdruckslos geworden, was Narzissa eine leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ. Manchmal konnte selbst sie nicht entscheiden, was nun der 'wahre' Severus Snape war. War es der sanfte Mann, dessen Zärtlichkeit, dessen Wärme sie für ein paar Monate hoffen ließ, oder war es der kalte, emotionslose Todesser. Der Tränkemeister des Dunklen Lords? Vor zwei Minuten hatte sie es noch zu wissen geglaubt und nun… nun glaubte sie wieder das Gegenteil.

Die Augenbrauen nach oben gezogen sah Lucius mit einem spöttisch anmutenden Lächeln auf Severus hinab. Zu dumm, dass Narzissa bereits den Staub und den Schmutz von diesem entfernt hatte. Ihm hatte es durchaus zugesagt Severus genau da zu sehen wo er hingehörte. Ganz unten. Kriechend im Dreck vor den Füßen Voldemorts, sich unter Schmerzen windend. Ja, das war ein Anblick gewesen, der ihm mehr als nur zugesagt hatte.

"Severus, wie geht es dir mein 'Freund'? Ich hoffe Narzissa konnte dir… helfen."

Ausdruckslos ließ Severus seinen Blick für einen Moment auf Lucius gerichtet, ehe er leicht nickte.

"Natürlich. Ich danke dir, dass du mich hergebracht hast."

"Es war der Wunsch des Dunklen Lords", entgegnete Lucius mit einem aufgesetzt wirkenden Lächeln, "der dem meinen entsprach natürlich."

'Sicher… wer soll das glauben? Dir wäre es doch lieber gewesen, er hätte es dieses Mal endgültig zum Ende gebracht', schoß es Severus durch den Kopf, wobei er nicht zu sagen vermochte, ob das nicht vielleicht genau sein Wunsch gewesen war…

Narzissa schluckte. Irgendwie hatte sie immer ein ungutes Gefühl, wenn die Situation zwischen Lucius und Severus so.. angespannt war. Unruhig glitten ihre Augen zwischen den beiden Männern hin und her, konnte die Spannung förmlich fühlen, glaubte fast, die nie ausgesprochenen Worte zwischen beiden zu hören.

"Lucius, soll ich das Abendessen anrichten lassen?"

Den Blick von Severus abwendend richtete Malfoy diesen lächelnd auf seine Frau umfaßte mit seiner Hand ihre schmale Taille und zog sie näher an sich.

"Gerne mein Liebes, unser Gast hat sicher Hunger."

Noch einmal umfaßte er sie fester, um dann einen leichten, demonstrativen Kuss auf ihre Lippen zu hauchen, ehe er den Blick zu Severus umwandte.

"Wir erwarten dich dann im Esszimmer."

Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich ab, zog Narzissa jedoch mit festem Griff mit sich und genoss still den Triumph, der ihm Severus Gesichtsausdruck eben wieder einmal gegönnt hatte…


	5. Chapter 5

-15. Lucius' Keller

Severus mußte all seine Willenskraft aufbringen, um Lucius und Narzissa hinab ins Esszimmer zu folgen. Der überhebliche, siegessichere Ausdruck in Malfoys Augen hatte einen schmerzhaften Stich durch seinen Körper ziehen lassen, dessen Nachwirkungen er auch jetzt noch spüren konnte, als er das Esszimmer betrat und sich mit einem flüchtigen, fast schon gequält wirkenden Lächeln an den Tisch zu Lucius und Narzissa setzte. Nur kurz wagte er es seinen Blick auf das Gesicht der jungen Frau zu richten, die neben Lucius viel unscheinbarer wirkte, als sie eigentlich war, in dessen Seite sie wirkte wie ein verängstigtes Tier.

Severus wollte sich gar nicht vorstellen, was in den letzten zwei Wochen vorgefallen sein mußte um Narzissa, die zwar schon immer zurückhaltend und sanft gewesen war, derart verängstigt und in sich gekehrt werden zu lassen. Auch jetzt zierte kein Lächeln ihre Züge und wenn, dann war es nicht dazu imstande ihre Augen zu erreichen.

Schweigen lag über dem Abendessen und mehr als einmal mußte Severus den Instinkt unterdrücken aufzustehen und einfach zu gehen, zu flüchten, es nicht mehr sehen zu wollen. Dennoch wusste er, dass es dadurch nicht weniger wahr werden würde. Erst als der leichte Weißwein zu Ende des Essens gegen einen etwas stärkeren Rotwein getauscht wurde, richtete Lucius seinen Blick auf ihn.

"Sag Severus, hast du die erfreuliche Nachricht schon gehört?"

Severus Muskeln verkrampften sich kaum merklich bei dieser Frage. 'Erfreuliche Nachricht' war meist etwas, das Severus mit diesen Worten nicht unbedingt beschreiben würde.

"Hab die Freundlichkeit mir genauer zu sagen, wovon du eigentlich sprichst Lucius, dann kann ich dir deine Frage beantworten."

Lucius lächelte schmal, hob sein Glas an und trank langsam und genüsslich den ersten Schluck. Erst als er das Glas wieder abstellte traf sein Blick seine Frau, die noch immer schweigend neben ihm saß, den Blick gesenkt.

"Narzissa meine… Liebe… Du möchtest dich doch sicher zurückziehen, nicht wahr?"

Lucius' Stimme klang derart schneidend bei seinem Worten, dass selbst Severus, an welchen diese nicht gerichtet waren leicht zusammen zuckte. Wie mußten diese Worte auf Narzissa wirken, die ohnehin schon völlig eingeschüchtert wirkte? Tief durchatmend suchte Severus ihren Blick, fing ihn mit seinen Augen ein, um ihn einen Moment, nur einen winzig kleinen Moment festzuhalten und fast, fast glaubte er in ihren Augen etwas aufleuchten zu sehen, wie ein kleiner Funke, der jedoch sofort wieder erstarb, als dieser Blick sich von Severus ab- und Lucius zuwandte.

"Natürlich Lucius, entschuldige, ich war im Gedanken. Kann ich euch noch irgendetwas bringen lassen?"

Spöttisch lächelnd musterte Lucius seine Frau eine Weile. 'Vermutlich würde sie noch von einer Brücke springen, wenn ich es ihr sagen würde', dachte er verächtlich. 'Vielleicht sollte ich auch genau das tun um diese Plage endlich loszuwerden…' Sich diese Gedanken nach außen nicht anmerken lassend ging Lucius' Blick wieder auf Severus.

"Du hast es noch nicht gehört? Dolohov und Rabastan haben McKenzie erwischt."

Severus atmete tief durch. Dolohov und Rabastan Lestrange. Beides Todesser, denen man problemlos ein Übermaß an Grausamkeit vorwerfen durfte.

"Robert McKenzie? Den Auror?"

Nachdenklich trank Severus einen Schluck Wein, um anschließend leicht zu nicken.

"Das wurde Zeit. Er hat uns ziemlich viel Ärger gemacht."

Lucius nickte ebenfalls zufrieden. Es gab nicht mehr viele Auroren, die ihnen Schwierigkeiten bereiteten. McKenzie war einer von ihnen gewesen.

"Nun, dazu ist er nun nicht mehr in der Lage. Er hat für die Probleme, die er dem Lord bereitet hat, angemessen bezahlt."

Wieder einen Schluck Wein trinkend schüttelte Lucius unwillig den Kopf.

"Wenn wir diesen Moody noch bekommen könnten…, bei Merlin, dieser Kerl steht auf meiner Wunschliste gleich an zweiter Stelle."

Severus konnte sich vorstellen, wer Platz eins inne hatte, verbot sich jedoch jeden Gedanken daran. Dieser Wunsch würde Lucius nicht erfüllt werden, dessen war er sich gewiss.

"Der Tag an dem ich Dumbledore in meine Hände bekomme, wird ein Feiertag werden Severus… Seine Lordschaft wäre über dieses Geschenk sicher sehr angetan…"

Leise lachte er auf, doch, diese Vorstellung hatte durchaus etwas für sich. Machte dieser alte Narr mit seinem seltsamen Orden ihnen doch zu viele Schwierigkeiten.

"Stell es dir vor Severus, stell dir diesen Dumbledore vor, wie er sich vor uns im Dreck wälzt. Dort, wo er hingehört, dieser 'große' Zauberer! Eine Witzfigur gegen den Dunklen Lord, mehr nicht. Er würde ihn in seiner Faust zerquetschen…"

Während Lucius Lippen erneut hinter seinem Weinglas verschwanden, erlaubte sich Severus ein schmales Lächeln. Sicher, dass Lucius es nicht sehen konnte. Die Wut, die Bitterkeit in Lucius' Stimme allein waren ihm schon eine Genugtuung. Wußte er es doch besser. Wußte er doch, dass es vermutlich nur einen Menschen auf der Welt gab, vor dem der Dunkle Lord sich fürchtete… Albus Dumbledore. Nur eine einzige Niederlage hat Albus bislang gegen Voldemort hinnehmen müssen und die… hatte er, Severus Snape, herbei geführt.

Erneut erfüllt von diesem stechenden Schmerz, der sich bis in sein Innerstes fraß, konnte Severus nur schwer ein gequältes Keuchen unterdrücken. Schnell trank er noch einen Schluck, stellte jedoch fast schon enttäuscht fest, dass der Alkoholpegel in seinem Blut noch nicht hoch genug war um diesen tiefen Schmerz zu betäuben.

"Ja, sicher würde er das", erwiderte er nur auf Lucius' Worte, inständig hoffend, dass man ihm den Widerwillen mit dem er diese Wort aussprach, nach außen nicht anmerkte.

Lucius indes musterte Severus abschätzend, konnte das Mißtrauen dabei nur schwer aus seinem Blick heraus lassen. Nein, er vertraute Severus Snape nicht weiter als er ihn sehen konnte und selbst dann nur unter größten Vorbehalten. Nicht genug, dass Snape den Platz in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords inne hatte, der ihm, Lucius Malfoy eigentlich zustand, nein… Er stand selbst bei seiner Frau an dem Platz der von rechts wegen seiner war.

Ein spöttisches Lächeln zuckte um seine Mundwinkel, während er sein Glas nachdenklich etwas drehte und dann den Blick auf Severus warf. Ja, das konnte durchaus wieder unterhaltsam werden…

"Severus", begann er mit lauernder Stimme, "ich habe eine Überraschung für dich."

Mit diesen Worten stand er auf, stellte sein Glas auf dem kleinen, aus teuren Holz gefertigten Holztisch ab der zwischen ihrer beider Sessel stand und sah seinen alten 'Freund' auffordernd an.

'Überraschung…' Severus' Magen zog sich leicht schmerzhaft zusammen, als er Lucius' Worte hörte, die gemischt mit dem Glitzern in dessen Augen nichts gutes verhieß. Nickend stand er auf, die Miene bewegungslos.

"Eine Überraschung Lucius… wie aufmerksam von dir. Da bin ich doch wirklich gespannt!"

Gemeinsam verließen die beiden Männer den Raum, um nebeneinander in die Eingangshalle zu gehen, von wo aus Severus Lucius mit immer noch wachsendem Unbehagen in den Keller folgte. Leichte Schauer durchzogen seinen Körper, was aber sicher nicht an der kühlen Luft hier unten lag sondern vielmehr an der Vorstellung dessen, was hier auf ihn wartete.

Vor einer Holztür blieb Lucius stehen. Eine Tür, die Severus nur zu gut kannte. Die Tür, die zu den im hintersten Teil des Kellers gelegenen Zellen führte, die Lucius' Vater schon zu seinem 'Privatvergnügen' hier hatte einrichten lassen. Sein Sohn nutzte diese in derselben Weise wie sein Vater es früher getan hatte und mehr als einmal 'durfte' Severus diesen Vergnügungen schon beiwohnen.

"Komm rein Severus", forderte Lucius seinen Begleiter auf als er die Tür öffnete und nur wenige Schritte in den Raum ging um vor der ersten Zelle bereits stehen zu bleiben. Zufrieden lächelnd lehnte er sich mit verschränkten Armen gegen die Gitterstäbe und nickte auf den Mann, der zusammen gekauert in einer Ecke der Zelle hockte. Seine Kleidung war kaum mehr als Stoffetzen, die wahllos an seinem Körper hingen, die Haare waren ebenso wie der Stoff getränkt von getrocknetem Blut. Der hagere, geschundene Körper zitterte so heftig, dass Severus glaubte zu hören, wie die Zähne aufeinander klapperten.

Tiefe Abscheu überkam ihn bei dem Anblick des Gefangenen. Abscheu Lucius gegenüber und nicht zuletzt dem Dunklen Lord, dessen Anordnung höchstwahrscheinlich für den Zustand dieses Mannes gesorgt hatte.

"Wer ist das?", brachte er gepresst hervor, wobei sein Blick immer noch auf den Mann gerichtet war, dessen Gesicht er jedoch nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Hatte er den Kopf doch die ganze Zeit gesenkt.

"Das? Aber Severus, erkennst du ihn nicht? Das ist Rober McKenzie. Seine Lordschaft hat ihn mir zum Entsorgen gegeben, nachdem Dolohov und Rabastan mit ihm fertig waren."

Severus mußte schwer gegen die in ihm aufkommende Übelkeit ankämpfen. Dieses Häufchen eines Menschen war kaum mehr mit dem Bild des starken, fröhlichen Robert McKenzies zu vereinbaren, den er hin und wieder bei Albus gesehen hatte. Nicht genug damit, dass sie ihn gefoltert hatten und das wie es aussah weit über das 'nötige' Maß hinaus, nein, diese Mann war gebrochen. Das sah Severus spätestens jetzt als Robert den Kopf leicht anhob und er ihm zum ersten Mal ins Gesicht sehen konnten. Das übermütige Glitzern in seinen war erloschen, sie waren matt und ausdruckslos.

"Viel wird er nicht mehr hergeben", seufzte Lucius mit einem Schulterzucken, "aber ein bißchen kannst du sicher noch mit ihm spielen."

Die Lippen zusammengepresst verbot es sich Severus mit dem Kopf zu schütteln. Die tiefe Abscheu, die er in diesem Moment für Lucius empfand, war kaum in Worte zu fassen. Ja, Lucius liebte es Menschen zu foltern, zu quälen. Aber war er, Severus wirklich besser, weil er keinen Spaß empfand wenn er folterte und quälte? Nein, es machte ihn fast noch zu einem größeren Verbrecher weil er nicht den Mut fand ich dagegen aufzulehnen. Nun, er wusste was er zu tun hatte, was das einzige war, das er noch für McKenzie tun konnte.

Nickend öffnete er die Zellentür und trat einige Schritte auf den Mann zu, in dessen Augen nun die reinste Panik aufflackerte und Severus… verfluchte sich selbst. Verfluchte sich dafür, dass er diesem Mann jetzt noch einmal Angst machen mußte, dass das letzte Gefühl, das er in seinem Leben fühlen würde blanke Angst war. Wortlos formte er mit den Lippen ein 'es tut mir leid', ehe er seinen Zauberstab zog, ihn auf McKenzie richtete und das "Avada Kedavra" nur geflüstert über seine Lippen kam.


	6. Chapter 6

-16. Das erste Versprechen

In dem Moment, in dem das Leben aus den vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen aus McKenzies Augen wich, schlossen sich die Severus'.

Er wusste, er hat es getan um diesem Mann noch mehr Folter, noch mehr Qual, noch mehr Leid zu ersparen und doch… er hatte ihn getötet. Hatte wieder einmal getötet im Namen des Dunklen Lords. Kein Stück war er besser als Malfoy, Lestrange oder einer der anderen. Im Endeffekt taten sie alle dasselbe. Sie löschten Leben aus, wie, das war nicht von Bedeutung.

Tief durchatmend öffnete er die Augen nach nur wenigen Sekunden wieder, wohl wissend, dass Lucius' kalter, alles durchdringende Blick die ganze Zeit auf ihm ruhte. Wie das Auge eines Habichts, der nur auf einen winzigen Fehler seiner Beute wartete um zuschlagen zu können, sie mit seinem spitzen Schnabel zu durchbohren.

Nur noch kurz ruhte sein Blick auf McKenzie, ehe er seinen Zauberstab wieder in seine Robe gleiten ließ und die Zelle verließ. Ohne Malfoy noch eines Blickes, oder gar eines Wortes zu würdigen, verließ er nur kurz darauf auch den Keller.

Mit einem Schmunzeln - war doch mal wieder alles so verlaufen wie er es sich vorgestellt hatte, verließ auch Lucius einige Minuten nach Severus den Keller und wies zwei Hauselfen an, McKenzie aus diesem zu… entsorgen, ehe er sich mit gemächlichen Schritten in den Salon begab um dort vor dem Kamin in Ruhe eine Tasse Tee zu sich zu nehmen. Severus Snape würde sich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln, dessen war er sich so sicher wie der Tatsache, dass Narzissa seine Frau war und er, nun, er mußte nur warten. Irgendwann würde Snape einen folgeschwereren Fehler begehen als einen Mann voreilig zu töten und dann würde er zur Stelle sei. Ja, es versprach ein angenehmer Abend zu werden…

sssSSSsss

Völlig im Gedanken versunken saß Narzissa vor ihrem Schminktisch, ließ die schmale Silberkette durch ihre bleichen, schlanken Finger gleiten, bis sie inne hielt und ihre Hand mitsamt der Kette zurück auf den Tisch fallen ließ. Seufzend hob sie den Blick und betrachtete für einen Augenblick ihr Spiegelbild, als wolle sie daraus lesen, wie das aus ihr werden konnte, was sie nun war. Eine unglückliche, schon fast verbitterte Frau. Beraubt aller Träume die sie gehegt hatte, endgültig der Chance beraubt jemals Liebe erfahren zu dürfen…

Noch ehe ihre Gedanken jedoch völlig abgleiten konnten, zurück gehen konnten, spürte sie zwei kalte, schmale Hände, die sich auf ihre Schultern legten und sich von dort aus zu ihrem Nacken empor schoben. Unwillkürlich hielt sie die Luft an, fast als rechne sie damit, dass Lucius' Hände um ihren Hals zudrücken könnten.

"Narzissa… meine Liebste. Wie ich sehe, bist du fertig?"

Einen kurzen Moment schloß die junge Frau die Augen, ob der Kälte die selbst in diesen Worten ihres Mannes mitschwang.

"Natürlich Lucius", antwortete sie leise und nahm die Halskette, die ihr zuvor aus den Fingern geglitten war wieder auf, um sie sich um den Hals zu legen. Nur flüchtig streiften Lucius' Finger über ihre Haut, als er nach der Kette in ihren Händen griff, um diese zu verschließen. Dennoch, obgleich diese Berührung nicht mehr als ein flüchtiger Hauch war, durchzog ein kalter Schauer Narzissas Körper, ließ sie innerlich erzittern.

Lucius hingegen erfüllte eine tiefe Befriedigung, als er die Reaktionen seiner Frau wahrnahm. Langsam ließ er seine Hände von ihrem Nacken zu ihren Schultern gleiten, die er mit beiden Händen fest umfaßte und sein Gesicht von hinten nah an das ihre brachte, mit den Lippen nur ganz leicht und fast schon unwirklich sanft über ihre Wange strich.

"So gut du in diesem Kleid aussiehst… ich… freue mich schon darauf dich heute Nacht davon zu befreien…"

Seine Hand bei diesen Worten von ihrer Schulter lösend strich er mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre Seite, konnte dabei die Wärme ihrer Haut selbst durch den Stoff des dunkelblauen, eng anliegenden Seidenkleides spüren und fühlte im selben Moment, wie tatsächlich Erregung von ihm Besitz ergriff. Eine Erregung, wie er sie bei seiner Frau selten gespürt hatte und den Griff seiner zweiten Hand um ihre Schulter besitzergreifend fester werden ließ.

Narzissa, die Lucius' Worte trafen wie eine feine, dünne Nadel, die sich in ihr Herz bohrte, verharrte nahezu regungslos. Mit immer schneller gehendem Herzschlag fühlte sie den Berührungen seiner Hand nach, nahm den dumpfen Schmerz in ihrer Schulter wahr, die Lucius' Hand noch fester umklammerte und ihr dabei fest die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

"Lucius…", wagte sie es schließlich mit leiser, fast zitternder Stimme das Wort an ihn zu richten, "bitte…"

Narzissas Tonfall jagte einen weiteren Schauer durch Lucius Körper . Ja, sie fürchtete ihn. Er hatte sie in den vergangenen Wochen gelehrt ihn zu fürchten und heute Nacht würde sie ihm zu Willen sein… Mit einem erregten Funkeln in den Augen ließ er seinen Blick noch einmal über ihren makellosen, schlanken Körper gleiten, während seine Hand von ihrer Seite langsam wieder nach oben wanderte und er nur mit den Fingerspitzen über ihr Dekolletè strich.

"Natürlich Narzissa…", flüsterte er leise, mit den Lippen nah an ihrem Ohr, ohne jedoch die Haut wirklich zu berühren. "Aber nicht jetzt… spar dir deine Leidenschaft für heute Nacht auf…"

Noch einen fast sanften Kuss in ihre Halsbeuge hauchend richtete er sich schließlich wieder auf und ließ auch mit seinen Händen von ihr ab.

"Ich freue mich schon…", murmelte er noch leise und zog sie schließlich am Arm mit sich nach oben, um sie kurz darauf mit festem Griff ruckartig noch einmal an sich zu ziehen und die Hände fest über ihren Körper gleiten zu lassen.

"Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen… wie sehr…"

Kurz schloß Narzissa die Augen, um Lucius die Angst, die in diesen stand, nicht sehen zu lassen. Fast glaubte sie nicht mehr atmen zu können, als sie seinen Körper so nah, viel zu nah, an ihrem spürte und den festen Druck seiner Hände wahrnehmen konnte. Bemüht versuchte sie ein Lächeln, das ihr jedoch kaum gelingen wollte. Zu tief, zu stark war der Widerwille, den sie gegen diesen Mann - ihren Mann - empfand. So war es für sie fast schon eine Erlösung, als er ruckartig von ihr abließ und seinen Arm um ihre Hüfte legte, um dann gemeinsam mit ihr das Schlafzimmer zu verlassen.

sssSSSsss

Dolohov, Avery, Lestrange… Mit einem Glas Whiskey am Kamin lehnend ließ Severus seinen Blick über die Anwesenden auf der Party schweifen, die sich im Salon des Anwesens von Lucius Malfoy tummelten. Seinen inneren Widerwillen gegen die Mitglieder dieser Gesellschaft, die sich vermutlich gerade gegenseitig dazu beglückwünschten zu den grausamsten, brutalsten Todessern zu gehören niederkämpfend, blieb seine Miene ausdruckslos, während sein an Dolohov und Rabastan Lestrange hängen blieb. Jenen beiden Männer, die McKenzie so zugerichtet hatten, wie er ihn vor wenigen Stunden im Keller eben dieses Anwesens vorgefunden hatte.

Ein kalter Schauer lief über seinen Rücken, allein bei der Vorstellung, was der Auror hatte erdulden müssen. Dolohov und Lestrange selbstverständlich war nichts davon anzumerken, dass sie wieder einmal einen Menschen fast zu Tode gefoltert hatten. Im Gegenteil. Fast schienen sie Severus heute noch besser gelaunt, noch überheblicher, als ohnehin schon.

"Severus…"

Eine Frauenstimme an seiner Seite riß Severus schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, ließ ihn seinen Kopf ein wenig drehen, um ihr seinen Blick zuzuwenden. Innerlich seufzend erkannte er Narzissas Schwester, Bellatrix Lestrange. Der Frau, die den Dunklen Lord vergötterte wie kaum ein anderer von dessen Todessern, die in seiner Gunst so hoch stand, dass es kaum jemanden gab, der noch über ihr stand.

"Bellatrix, wie nett dich zu sehen."

Abschätzend musterte die schwarzhaarige Frau den Mann an ihrer Seite. Sie haßte Severus Snape, oh ja. So sehr, wie kaum einen anderen Menschen, von ihrer Schwester vielleicht einmal abgesehen. Bellatrix mochte es nicht, wenn sie Konkurrenz bekam, gleich in welcher Hinsicht. Die Tatsache, dass Narzissa Lucius geheiratet hatte, hatte die ohnehin schon vorhandene Abneigung gegen ihre Schwester nur noch weiter genährt. Denn obwohl ihre gelegentlichen 'Treffen' mit Lucius seit dessen Hochzeit keineswegs abgenommen oder sich geändert hatten, so mußte sie ihn nun mit ihrer Schwester teilen und sei es nur, damit Malfoy einen legitimen Sohn zeugen konnte.

"Sicher Severus, die Begeisterung steht dir ins Gesicht geschrieben!", erwiderte Bellatrix spöttisch und folgte dem Blick des Mannes zur Sitzgruppe, wo Narzissa mit Lucius saß der, wie sie mit zusammengepreßten Lippen feststellen mußte, seinen Arm besitzergreifend um die Schulter seiner Frau gelegt hatte.

"Wie wäre es, wenn du uns beiden noch einen Drink besorgst Severus?"

Das Funkeln in Bellatrix' Augen, das sich in diesem Moment in sie legte, entging Severus nicht und für einen flüchtigen Moment erlaubte er sich die Überlegung, dass prinzipiell nichts dagegen sprach, diese Nacht mit Bellatrix zu verbringen. Deren Mann würde davon noch nicht einmal etwas mitbekommen, wenn er direkt neben dem Bett stehen würde und er… nun, er war ungebunden. Doch noch ehe er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte, verwarf er ihn auch wieder. Bellatrix Lestrange war sicher die letzte Frau, mit der es ihn drängte eine Nacht oder auch nur ein flüchtiges Abenteuer zu erleben.

"Laß gut sein Bellatrix, es würde auch nichts bringen, wenn ich mich sinnlos betrinken würde… Heute nicht, morgen nicht, nicht so lange ich noch bei klarem Verstand bin."

Ein Stich, der so schmerzhaft war und so tief ging wie sie es nicht erwartet hatte, durchzog Narzissa, als sie Bellatrix bei Severus stehen sah. Völlig vergessen, dass Lucius' neben ihr saß, war ihr Blick wie gebannt auf die Szene zwischen ihrer Schwester und dem Mann gerichtet, den sie zumindest geglaubt hatte lieben zu können. Vielleicht sogar geliebt hatte, vielleicht noch immer liebte.

Wie erstarrt hing ihr Blick an den Beiden, während ihre schmalen Finger sich ineinander verhakten, geradezu ineinander verkrampften. So sehr war sie auf das konzentriert, was sich da zwischen Severus und Bellatrix abspielte, dass sie nicht wahrnahm, dass Lucius Augen auf ihr ruhten, er sie mit seinem Blick, der sich zunehmend verfinsterte, förmlich durchbohrte…

Erst als sie den Druck seiner Hand um ihren Oberarm wahrnahm, sah sie ihn wie erwachend an, wobei sich das Entsetzen ob seines kalten Gesichtsausdrucks augenblicklich in ihre Züge legte. Angstvoll begann ihr Herz schneller zu klopfen, als er sie am Oberarm nach oben zog und ihr mehr als nur bewusst war, dass er keinerlei Widerstand ihrerseits dulden würde. So wagte sie auch nicht einmal ansatzweise zu widersprechen, als er sich an Avery und Rookwood, die bei ihnen saßen wandte.

"Entschuldigt uns bitte, Narzissa leidet unter starken Kopfschmerzen, ihr erlaubt sicher, dass ich meine Gattin in ihr Schlafzimmer begleite", vernahm sie seine Stimme, was tatsächlich ein heftiges Summen in ihrem Kopf verursachte, ihre Beine so weich werden ließ, dass sie ihr kaum gehorchen wollte.

Severus' Blick, als Lucius sie geradezu abführte und aus dem Saal brachte folgte ihr noch, bis ihr Mann die Tür hinter ihnen beiden geschlossen hatte. Wortlos, ihren Arm jedoch weiterhin fest umklammert durchquerte er mit ihr die Halle, bis zur breiten Marmortreppe, die nach oben in den ersten Stock führte in welchem ihr Schlafzimmer lag.

Wie betäubt ließ sie sich von ihrem Mann in das Schlafzimmer stoßen, blieb unschlüssig in diesem stehen. Unsicher was er mit ihr vorhatte beobachtete sie ihn nur, wie er die Tür verschloss und einen Schutzzauber darüber legte. Kalte Angst ergriff von ihr Besitz, als er anschließend auf sie zukam, die Lippen zu einem kalten, spöttischen Lächeln verzogen. Langsam, fast quälend langsam öffnete er die Knöpfe seines Gehrocks, ließ diesen achtlos auf den blank polierten Holzfußboden fallen, den sich ihrer beider Gestalten im Widerschein der Kerzen spiegeln konnte.

"Zieh dich aus…", befahl er ihr knapp, als er nur noch einen Meter vor ihr stand. Ihr der Geruch des großzügig genossenen Weins an diesem Abend in die Nase stieg und die von ihm ausgehende Kälte seines Körpers sie leicht erzittern ließ.

Noch immer wie gelähmt vor Angst, war sie nicht in der Lage auf seine Aufforderung hin den Befehl an ihre Hände weiterzugeben sich zu entkleiden. Wie angwurzelt stand sie da, den Blick immer nur auf Lucius gewendet, der ihre Starre schließlich durchbrach, als er noch einen Schritt auf sie zuging, die Hände um den Stoff ihres Kleides an ihrem Ausschnitt schloß und mit einem Ruck entzwei riß.

Lucius Herz begann immer schneller zu klopfen, so hilflos und von Angst erfüllt Narzissa vor ihm stand. Der Anblick ihres bloßen Busens, nachdem er ihren Oberkörper vom störenden Stoff ihres Kleides befreit hatte, ließ eine Welle der Erregung durch seinen Körper ziehen mit einer Heftigkeit, die er bei Narzissa vorher nie gekannt hatte.

Noch näher trat er auf sie zu, führte seine Hand auf die nackte Haut ihres Rückens und übte so viel Druck auf diesen auf, bis ihr Körper ganz nah an seinem stand. Leicht senkte er sein Gesicht zu ihr hinab, streifte mit den schmalen, blassen Lippen ihre Stirn.

"Was glaubst du, was er jetzt denkt? Ich sage dir, was er denkt… er wird sich genau jetzt vorstellen wie ich dich nehme. Wie wir beide uns vor Lust stöhnend auf unserem Ehebett vergnügen…", raunte er ihr zu, ergötzte sich an dem entsetzten, pure Abscheu ausdrückenden Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht. Fast lächelnd griff er nach ihrem Kleid, das lose noch über ihren Hüften hing und riß es ihr ruckartig herunter, um dann einige Augenblicke seinen Blick über diesen Körper schweifen zu lassen, der ihm gehörte, nur ihm. Jetzt und für immer.

Kaum noch fähig ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu halten, fühlte Narzissa Lucius Hände grob auf ihrem Körper, nachdem er sie auch des letzten schützenden Kleidungsstücks beraubt hatte. Keine Zärtlichkeit, kein Gefühl klang in diesen Berührungen mit, sondern pure Gier. Die Augen schließend tat sie, was sie immer tat, sie flüchtete sich in die Vergangenheit. Stellte sich vor, die Hände auf ihrem Körper gehörten Severus, die Stimme, die aufforderte sich auf das Bett zu legen klänge zärtlich und leise und es gelang ihr wieder. Fast fühlte sie wirklich wieder Severus' zarte Berührungen, seine Lippen, die sanft über ihre streiften bis die Wirklichkeit sie wieder einholte und Lucius Anwesenheit die Erinnerung an Severus überlagerte.

Unkontrolliert traten die Tränen in ihre Augen, verursacht durch den Schmerz, die Qual, die Lucius ihrem Körper und ihrer Seele bereitete. Nur durch verschleierten Blick sah sie ihn immer näher auf sich zukommend, als sie die Augen wieder öffnete und den Atem anhaltend erkannte, wie auch er seine Kleidung von seinem Körper streifend einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte und sich mehr und mehr dem Bett näherte.

"Warum so schüchtern Narzissa…", raunte er ihr dabei leise, gefährlich leise zu, "warum empfangen mich deine Arme nicht wenn ich, dein Mann zu dir komme?"

Noch ehe Lucius die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte legte er sich neben Narzissa auf das Bett, betrachtete ihre schlanke Figur und ließ seine Fingerspitzen langsam über ihre Brüste, ihren Bauch gleiten, immer weiter hinunter bis zu jenem Ort, den es ihn drängte wieder in Besitz zu nehmen. Unwillig mußte er dabei feststellen, dass von diesem Körper keinerlei Regung ausging. Kalt wie Stein lag er vor ihr, was fast dazu führte, dass seine aufsteigende Erregung fast wieder abflaute. Nicht gewillt dies zuzulassen, rollte er sich mit einem wütenden Knurren auf seine Frau, die Hände zu beiden Seiten ihres Kopfes abstützend und funkelte sie wütend an.

Mit einem weiteren, kalten, wütenden Knurren drängte er mit einem Bein ihre Schenkel auseinander und drang grob in sie ein, wohl spürend, dass nicht nur sie, sondern auch ihr Körper nicht bereit war ihn zu empfangen. Noch wütender ob dieser Tatsache, die auch seiner Lust einen minimalen Dämpfer verabreichte begann er sich in ihr zu bewegen, was ein dumpfes Stöhnen über seine Lippen kommen ließ. Zumindest die Tatsache, dass er sie nehmen konnte, auch wenn sie so offensichtlich nicht wollte, war in der Lage, ihn in einen lustvollen Rausch zu versetzen.

Grob presste er seine Lippen auf ihre, um sich nur Sekunden später wieder von ihr zu lösen und sie mit seinen kalten Augen anzusehen.

"Verdammt Weib, tu zumindest so als würde es dir gefallen!"

Unkontrolliert rannen Narzissa inzwischen die stumm vergossenen Tränen über die Wangen, die einfach nicht versiegen wollten, rammte Lucius doch mit jeder Bewegung mehr in sie, zerstörte sie mit jeder Sekunde ein Stückchen mehr…

Zitternd zog Narzissa schützend die Decke enger um ihren Körper, als Lucius sich mit einem tiefen Stöhnen von ihr hinunter rollte und einige Sekunden schwer atmend neben ihr liegen blieb. Narzissa wagte es noch nicht einmal zu atmen aus Angst, allein dadurch sein Interesse wieder auf sie zu ziehen. Erst als er aufstand und sie nur noch mit einem abfälligen Blick dabei bedachte ließ sie zu, dass ihre Lungen wieder mit frischer Luft durchflutet wurden, während ihr Blick noch immer angstvoll ihrem Mann folgte, der sich inzwischen anzog.

"Das nächste Mal", zischte er ihr schließlich zu, als er sich von ihr abwandte, "bist du bereit für mich, sonst kann ich gleich ein Astloch vögeln!" Mit diesen Worten nahm er anschließend die Schutzzauber von der Tür und verließ das Zimmer.

Eine gute halbe Stunde nachdem Lucius und Narzissa die Party verlassen hatten, machte Severus sich auf den Weg nach oben in sein Gästezimmer. Eine böse Vorahnung hatte ihn schon beschlichen, als Lucius seine Frau aus dem Salon gezerrt hatte, die nun ihre Bestätigung fand, als Lucius ihm auf der Treppe entgegen kam und ihn mit einem dreckigen Grinsen bedachte.

"Das hat gut getan…", vernahm er Lucius Stimme, die ihm von den von einem Lächeln umspielten Lippen kam. "Aber wem sage ich das Severus… du weißt doch nur zu genau, wie leidenschaftlich Narzissa sein kann, nicht wahr?"

Noch ehe Severus etwas erwidern konnte, hatte Lucius seinen Weg die Treppe hinab schon fortgesetzt. Snape folgte ihm noch mit seinem Blick, bis die Salontür sich hinter dem Hausherrn geschlossen hatte und ging nun weiter nach oben, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sein Schritt dabei immer schneller wurde und ihn unkontrolliert zu Narzissas und Lucius' Schlafzimmer führte. Zögerlich führte er seine Hand an den Türgriff, wobei er feststellte, dass die Tür nur angelehnt war. Vorsichtig öffnete er sie ein Stück weiter und fühlte den brennenden, stechenden Schmerz, der ihn durchzuckte, als er Narzissa völlig aufgelöst, die Decke um ihren Körper geschlungen auf dem Bett sitzen sah.

"Narzissa…"

Langsam trat er in das Zimmer, schloß die Tür hinter sich und ging auf die junge Frau zu, deren Zittern er selbst aus dieser Entfernung erkennen konnte. Schluckend trat er näher, setzte sich zu ihr auf das Bett und sah sie nur ungläubig an, wagte kaum seine Hand zu heben und auf ihren Arm zu legen. Erst als er gegen diese flüchtige Berührung keinen Widerstand spürte, schloß er sie schließlich fest in seine Arme um zu spüren, wie kurz darauf der Stoff seines Hemdes von Tränen durchtränkt war.

Sanft strich er ihr über das Haar, um schließlich ihre Schultern zu umfassen und sie ernst anzusehen.

"Narzissa… du… solltest ihn verlassen."

Viel, nein, fast alles hätte Narzissa vor wenigen Tagen noch gegeben um diese Worte von Severus zu hören, die ihr nun noch weiter die Tränen in die Augen trieben. Warum jetzt? Warum ausgerechnet jetzt, wo es für sie kein Zurück mehr gab? Langsam nur hob sie ihre Hand, strich damit über seine Wange.

"Nein Severus… ich… kann ihn nicht verlassen… Es geht einfach nicht…"

Unwillkürlich schlossen sich Severus' Hände fester um ihre Schulter, während er sie eindringlich ansah. Wochenlang hatte er mit sich gerungen, nach einem Weg, einer Lösung gesucht, die er doch nie gefunden hatte. Er wusste nicht einmal, was er hätte tun sollen, hätte Narzissa seinen Vorschlag angenommen, wäre sie bereit gewesen, Lucius zu verlassen. Doch in diesem Moment war es ihm völlig gleich. Sie so aufgelöst, erniedrigt, weinend zu sehen verursachte einen derartigen Schmerz in ihm, gegen den er einfach nicht ankommen konnte.

"Warum nicht Narzissa, warum? Deinen Eltern kann nicht daran gelegen sein, dass eine Black so von ihrem Mann behandelt wird…"

"Nein", erwiderte Narzissa leise, den Blick wieder auf Severus richtend. "Severus… sag mir, dass du mich liebst. Sag mir, dass du mich liebst und ich werde ihn verlassen…"

Ein Gefühl, als würde ihm jemand den Boden unter den Füßen wegziehen erfaßte Severus bei diesen Worten. Niemals hatte er Narzissa gegenüber von Liebe gesprochen. Konnte es sein, dass sein Verhalten ihr Anlaß gegeben hatte zu glauben, er würde sie lieben?

"Narzissa…", begann er leise, innerlich noch immer mit sich ringend, bis er ihren Finger auf seinen Lippen spürte und sie langsam den Kopf schüttelte.

"Ich weiß Severus… ich weiß es doch… Ich kann ihn nicht verlassen. Ich… bin schwanger Severus."

"Schwanger?"

Ungläubig schüttelte Severus den Kopf, konnte die unterschiedlichen Gefühle, die ihn in diesem Moment erfaßten kaum einordnen.

"Weiß Lucius schon davon?"

"Nein, ich weiß es doch selbst erst seit drei Tagen, ich… ich wollte es ihm nicht sagen, ich konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Ich habe Angst Severus. Ich habe wahnsinnige Angst. Was wenn dieses Kind wird wie er? Was, wenn er dieses Kind behandelt wie mich?"

Narzissas tränenerstickte Stimme, die blanke Panik, die in dieser mitschwang ließen Severus Herz sich krampfhaft zusammen ziehen. Tief durchatmend sah er sie noch einen Moment an, ehe er nach ihrer Hand griff und seine Miene ernst wurde.

"Ich verspreche dir Narzissa, ich werde dieses Kind schützen. Ich werde an diesem Kind die Fehler, die ich dir gegenüber begangen habe wieder gut machen. Dieses Kind wird nicht wie Lucius werden, er wird diesem Kind nichts tun. Niemand wird diesem Kind jemals etwas tun, solange ich es verhindern kann."

"Danke Severus, danke…" Schluchzend bettete Narzissa ihren Kopf an Severus' Brust, ehe sie mit dem Gefühl von ihm gehalten, beschützt zu werden, in einen tiefen Schlaf glitt.

Severus ließ die junge Frau sanft in die Kissen gleiten, nachdem er sie noch eine Weile gehalten hatte und verließ dann leise das Zimmer, in dem gerade eben wieder ein kleines Stück seiner Seele zerbrochen war.


	7. Chapter 7

-17. Lili & James

Drei Monate später, Rouen, Normandie

"Wage es ja nicht mich anzurühren, James Potter!"

Ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen fand den Weg von dem schweren, rustikalen Holzschrank in den dunkelblauen Koffer, den Lili auf dem Bett liegen hatte und eigentlich vor zwei Tagen erst ausgepackt hatte. Daß ihr Urlaub so schnell enden würde.. Nein, damit hatte sie dann doch nicht gerechnet. Aber alles mußte sie sich wirklich auch nicht bieten lassen.

Ihre Augen, die ihren Mann bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt wütend angefunkelt hatte, richteten sich nun wieder auf das Kleidungsstück in ihrer Hand um festzustellen, dass es sich um eines von James' Shirts handelte, das postwendend wieder zurück in den Schrank flog.

Als hätte er sich die Finger an der Haut ihres Armes verbrannt, zog James seine Hand zurück und vergrub diese in den Taschen seiner ausgebleichten Jeans.

"Lili... Bitte, jetzt… übertreib es doch nicht gleich."

"Übertreiben?"

Lilis Gesicht nahm einen völlig ungläubigen Ausdruck an. Sie hatte nun wahrlich genug geschluckt die letzten beiden Tage, aber genug war nun einmal genug.

"Ich übertreibe nicht James… und wenn du ein kleines bißchen nachdenken würdest, wäre dir das auch klar!"

Tief durchatmend versuchte Lili die in ihr tobende Wut zu bezähmen, die ihr drohte die Luft zum Atmen zu nehmen. Selten in ihrem Leben war sie so dermaßen wütend, enttäuscht und einfach nur tief traurig gewesen wie in den letzten Minuten.

"Mit wem bist du eigentlich verheiratet?", erkundigte sie sich schließlich leise, eine hilflose Handbewegung machend.

"Sag es mir James, ich weiß es nämlich nicht mehr. Bist du mit mir verheiratet oder mit Sirius?"

Die vor Wut funkelnden Augen Lilis ließen ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit in James aufkommen, wie er es selten zuvor gespürt hatte. Hin und her gerissen zwischen seiner Liebe zu Lili und seiner Freundschaft zu Sirius waren die letzten beiden Tage ein wahrer Drahtseilakt für ihn gewesen. Aber schließlich hatte Lili nichts dagegen gehabt, dass Sirius sie in den Urlaub begleitete! Er war am letzten Auftrag gegen die Todesser ebenso beteiligt gewesen wie sie und hatte den Urlaub ebenso verdient. Warum nur konnte Lili das nicht einsehen?

Vorsichtig zog er seine Hände wieder aus den Hosentaschen, trat hinter seine noch immer den Koffer packende Frau und umfaßte sanfte ihre Oberarme, brachte sein Gesicht nah an ihre Halsbeuge. Er kannte Lili lange und gut genug um zu wissen, dass dies ein todsicheres Mittel war, um sie zu besänftigen.

Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, dass sie sich ruckartig aus seinem Griff löste und ihn nun nicht mehr wütend, sondern eher ungläubig ansah.

"Sag mal, verstehst du es nicht oder nimmst du mich nicht ernst, Potter? Ich sagte, faß mich nicht an und das meine ich verdammt noch mal auch so!"

Lili konnte es kaum fassen. Er nahm sie nicht ernst, selbst jetzt, in diesem Moment nahm er sie nicht ernst. Er glaubte also, sie wieder einmal mit netten Worten und Zärtlichkeiten einlullen zu können? Nein… Dieses Mal war sie entschlossen, Ernst zu machen. Sollte er sich doch mit Sirius vergnügen, so wie den ganzen gestrigen und den ganzen heutigen Tag an dem sie nur nette Begleitperson der beiden Herren spielen durfte.

"Lili… komm… laß uns darüber reden, in Ordnung? Wir werden doch einen Mittelweg finden können."

Nun doch zunehmend ratlos trat James wieder einen Schritt zurück, hob hilflos die Arme, den Blick weiter auf seine Frau gerichtet. Er liebte Lili, seit Jahren liebte er sie und er tat doch wirklich alles, um ihr das zu zeigen. Warum nur mußte sie sich nun an einer derartigen Kleinigkeit so sehr aufhängen?

Soweit möglich, wurde Lilis Blick noch ungläubiger. Reden, warum wollte James immer über alles reden? Schönreden… ja, das konnte er gut, schon immer. Reden war die Spezialität James Potters, schon immer gewesen. Man konnte sich alles schönreden, wenn man es nur wollte. Daß sie selbst hin und wieder etwas in ein für sie erträglicheres Licht gerückt hatte und James' Gerede nur zu gern für wahr genommen hatte, verdrängte sie bei dieser Gelegenheit - mal wieder.

"Laß mich in Ruhe James", zischte sie nur auf seine Worte und klappte den Koffer zu, woraufhin die Verschlüsse leise zuschnappten.

Noch einen kurzen Moment zögerte sie, überlegte, ob es wirklich richtig war ihn hier stehen zu lassen, einfach zu gehen. Sie kannte ihren Mann, wusste, dass sie damit ihre ganze Beziehung, ihre ganze Ehe aufs Spiel setzen würde. Nachdenklich sah sie ihren Mann für einen Augenblick an, schüttelte dann jedoch energisch den Kopf. Nein, wie konnte unmöglich ihr ganzes Leben nur darauf bedacht sein aufzupassen nichts zu tun, das James irgendwie verstimmen konnte, nur damit ihre Ehe funktionierte.

James hielt fast unwillkürlich den Atem an. Irgend etwas war da in Lilis Augen, das er so noch nie gesehen hatte, das er nicht deuten konnte und ihn genau deswegen unsicher werden ließ. Sie würde ja wohl nicht wirklich gehen? Ihn, James Potter einfach so hier stehen lassen? Nein, das konnte sie nicht tun, das… würde sie nicht tun, niemals…

Als Lili die Hand um den Tragegriff ihres Koffers legte, machte James wieder einen Schritt auf sie zu, vermied es jedoch mit der Hand nach ihrem Arm zu greifen. Irgend etwas sagte ihm, dass er es dieses Mal nicht so leicht haben würde. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ging. Er wollte mit ihr diesen Urlaub machen. Mit ihr und Sirius, warum ging das nicht? Warum mußte immer alles so kompliziert sein?

"Bitte Lili… bleib hier. Ich liebe dich doch, ich will dich bei mir haben."

"Ja, du liebst mich", nickte Lili und wusste, dass er zumindest dies wirklich ernst meinte. "Aber vielleicht reicht das einfach nicht James. Du mußt dir endlich mal klar darüber werden, was du überhaupt willst! Wir sind nicht erst seit gestern verheiratet und eigentlich dachte ich, dass du so langsam kapiert hättest, dass man dann kein Junggesellenleben mehr führen kann!"

Unwillig schüttelte Lili den Kopf, hob diesen anschließend an und fixierte James eindringlich mit ihrem Blick.

"Aber wenn du mit Sirius zusammen bist, vergißt du nicht nur, dass du verheiratet bist, dann vergißt du auch mich James. Das… kann ich einfach nicht mehr."

Tief durchatmend ging sie nun doch wieder auf ihn zu, hauchte sogar einen flüchtigen Kuss auf seine Wange.

"Ich kann nicht neben dir und Sirius her leben und hoffen, dass hin und wieder etwas Zeit bei dir für mich abfällt."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich zur Schlafzimmertür, um diese kurz darauf zu öffnen und das Zimmer zu verlassen.

Wie erstarrt stand James nun alleine im Raum, begriff noch gar nicht richtig, was ihm eben passiert war. Lili ging.. . Sie ging einfach, ließ ihn hier alleine zurück. Nun wieder zu sich kommend überbrückte er mit wenigen langen Schritten den Weg zu ihr, um nun doch wieder mit der Hand nach ihrem Arm zu greifen und sie so am Weitergehen zu hindern.

"Nein! Lili, bitte, geh nicht… wo willst du denn überhaupt hin? Nach Hause?"

Lili schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Nein, ich werde schon vor nach Hogwarts gehen. Wir sehen uns ja dann in einer Woche. Vielleicht hast du bis dahin heraus gefunden, welchen Stellenwert ich in deinem Leben habe!"

"Lili…", flüsterte James nur noch leise und sah der Frau nach, die ihm energisch ihren Arm entzog und für ihn kurz darauf nur noch durch das Fenster des Schlafzimmers für einen Moment sichtbar war, bis sie disapparierte.


	8. Chapter 8

-1(Auch wenn diese FF noch ganz am Anfang ist, so ist dieses Kapitel und das, das - hoffentlich bald - darauf folgen wird, doch eines der wichtigsten für mich. Ich hoffe, dass ich Severus in diesem Kapitel einigermaßen gerecht geworden bin. Über eure Meinungen hierzu freue ich mich natürlich!)

Fröstelnd zog er seinen schwarzen Mantel, der auch den letzten Zentimeter seiner Schuhe verbarg, näher um sich. Es war ein kalter Winter und Severus wünschte sich nichts mehr, als in Ruhe in seinem Zimmer vor dem Kamin zu sitzen, mit einem guten Buch und vielleicht einem Glas guten Rotweins.

Doch die Realität wollte es so, dass Voldemort auf einen Zaubertrank wartete und er hierfür wieder einmal gezwungen war, nach Hogsmeade zu kommen um die restlichen, benötigten Zutaten zu besorgen. Rasch suchte er den Laden auf, stellte zufrieden fest, dass er die benötigten Nieswurzeln in großen Mengen noch bekommen konnte und das auch zu einem annehmbar, günstigen Preis.

Gerade als er den Laden verließ, huschte ein leichtes, winziges Lächeln über sein Gesicht, als einige Schneeflocken vom Himmel fielen und sich auf seinem Mantel niederließen. Fast wehmütig beobachtete er die kleine Schneeflocke die wenigen Sekunden, die sie auf dem weichen, schwarzen Stoff verweilte, ehe sie sich auflöste und einfach verschwand.

Mit einem kurzen Kopfschütteln rief er sich wieder zur Ordnung, Zeit hatte er nun wirklich keine übermäßig zu verlieren. Rasch legte er die wenigen Meter zur Nebenstraße zurück, von wo aus er disapparieren wollte, als er mitten in seiner Bewegung inne hielt. Wie angewurzelt blieb er stehen, schloß die Augen, hoffte zu träumen, wünschte sich zu träumen. Doch die Stimmen blieben, ganz nah… sie konnten nur wenige Meter entfernt sein.

"Sicher Poppy, sicher, gehen Sie nur Ihre Bücher besorgen!"

"Sind Sie sich sicher Albus? Ich kann auch warten bis Sie fertig sind und wir gehen zusammen, sooo eilig habe ich es nun wirklich auch nicht!"

"Aber nicht doch, ich werde mit Mrs. Trelawney sprechen, in der Zeit besorgen Sie Ihre Bücher und wir sehen uns dann hier wieder…"

Tief durchatmend wollte Severus sich dazu zwingen zu gehen. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzen, es war doch so einfach. Er mußte nur ein paar Meter noch zurück legen und disapparieren, diesen Moment einfach vergessen. Doch er konnte nicht. Zu lange, viel zu lange hatte er diesen Augenblick doch herbei gesehnt. Viel zu nah war diese Stimme, so nah, dass er fast die Wärme spüren konnte, die ihn in Dumbledores Nähe immer umgeben hatte. Fast war er so nah, dass es die jahrelang in ihm aufgebaute Kälte vertreiben konnte. Wie in Zeitlupe, schwer schluckend wandte er sich um, um gerade noch zu sehen, wie Madame Pomfrey eilig die Straße weiter hinauf ging, während Albus den Eberkopf betrat.

Wie magisch angezogen konnte Severus sich nicht gegen den Drang wehren, dem alten Direktor von Hogwarts zu folgen. Nur ein klein wenig wollte er zumindest noch in seiner Nähe sein. Vielleicht noch einmal seine beruhigende Stimme hören, ein klein wenig Wärme in seinem Inneren spüren, das so lange schon erkaltet war. Ganz automatisch setzte er einen Fuß vor den anderen, ließ keinen Gedanken zu. Er wollte nicht daran denken, dass Albus ihn fortjagen konnte, wenn er ihn entdeckte. Er wollte sich nicht das entsetzen des alten Mannes vorstellen, wenn er ihn wieder sah. Er wollte einfach nur bei ihm sein, irgendwie.

Ein beklemmendes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit, als er ihm mit etwas Abstand in das Lokal folgte und sich in dem verrachten, lauten und stickigen Schankraum einen Moment umsah. Albus stach hier heraus, zwischen all den dunklen Gestalten, mit seinem hellen, silber-weißen Haar, das sanft auf eine kaminrote Robe fiel, in die der Direktor gehüllt war. So hatte er keine Mühe ihn in dem überfüllten Raum wieder zu finden und zu sehen, wie er langsam die Holztreppe hinauf ging ins Obergeschoß.

Severus schluckte, rang einen Moment mit sich. Er sollte umkehren. Zurück gehen, seinen Trank brauen und vergessen, dass er Albus hier überhaupt gesehen hatte. Doch er konnte nicht, er konnte einfach nicht. Irgend etwas hielt ihn in seinem Bann gefangen, machte es ihm unmöglich auf die Stimme der Logik, der Warnung in seinem Inneren zu hören. Mit klopfendem Herzen und langsam feucht werdenden Händen durchquerte er rasch den Schankraum, ging hier und da einigen Menschen aus dem Weg, die ihm torkelnd entgegen kamen und ging dann langsam die Treppe hinauf, wagte dabei kaum zu atmen.

Nichts um sich herum nahm er mehr wahr, sah so auch nicht die schmale Gestalt in einer Ecke des Raums, die mit einem süffisanten, selbstzufriedenen Lächeln aufstand. Die behandschuhte Hand griff nach dem schwarzen Spazierstock mit dem silbernen Schlangenkopf, ehe der Mann mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln im Gesicht den Eberkopf verließ. Er hatte gewußt, Severus würde sich sein eigenes Grab schaufeln. Daß der Zufall es ihm jedoch so schnell möglich machte Zeuge hiervon zu werden, das hatte selbst Lucius Malfoy nicht zu hoffen gewagt.

Im ersten Stock angekommen, sah Severus sich suchend in dem leeren Gang um und fragte sich für einen kurzen Moment, was er hier überhaupt tat. Was erwartete er? Daß Albus ihn nach all den Jahren wieder mit offenen Armen aufnehmen würde? Daß er vergessen würde, dass er Hogwarts, dass er ihn verlassen hatte, von heute auf morgen, einfach so um sich in einem Zustand momentaner geistiger Umnachtung den Todessern anzuschließen?

Tief durchatmend senkte er den Blick, schüttelte von einem tiefen Bedauern erfüllt den Kopf und wandte sich gerade wieder zum Gehen, als er hinter einer der verschlossenen Türen eine Stimme hörte. Ein seltsam anmutende Stimme, die nur gedämpft durch das Holz der Tür drang. Wie magisch angezogen bewegte sich Severus auf die Tür zu, um mit klopfendem Herzen sein Ohr gegen das kalte Holz zu legen.

"Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran ... jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt …"

Wie wild begann Severus Herz bei diesen Worten zu pochen. War es möglich, war es wirklich möglich, dass es ein Ende haben konnte? Daß es jemanden geben wird, der Voldemort besiegen kann? Langsam, ganz langsam ging seine Hand zur Türklinke, als er plötzlich hinter sich eine Stimme hörte, die ihn aus seinen Gedanken riß und er so dermaßen erschrocken hochfuhr, dass sein Körper das Gleichgewicht verlor, gegen die Tür stieß und er sich mit vor Schrecken geweiteten Augen Aberforth Dumbledore gegenüber sah.

„Severus…"

Aberforth sah auf den jungen Mann vor sich hernieder, wollte gerade die Hand nach ihm ausstrecken, als die Tür des Zimmers geöffnet wurde, Severus hochschreckte und an ihm vorbei stürmte, noch ehe der Wirt richtig begreifen konnte, was überhaupt geschehen sah. Kopfschüttelnd sah er Severus nach, wandte sich anschließend an seinen Bruder, der bleich und wie erstarrt vor ihm in dem Zimmer stand.

"Albus…", begann er, betrat ebenfalls den Raum und warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf die völlig kraftlos auf einem Sessel in sich zusammen gesunkene Frau, mit der Albus sich getroffen hatte.

"Das war Severus Albus…"

Wie erstarrt stand Albus noch immer im Raum, sah auf die Stelle, an der er eben noch Severus Snape gesehen hatte und atmete tief durch.

"Ich hab ihn gesehen Aberforth… bei Merlin… er lebt…"

Noch immer völlig kopflos, nicht fähig einen Gedanken zum nächsten zu bringen, stürzte Severus die Treppe hinab und aus dem Eberkopf hinaus. Er hatte das Freie noch nicht richtig erricht, als sich ein stechender, brennender Schmerz in seinem linken Unterarm ausbreitete und er fast augenblicklich zu Voldemort disapparierte.


	9. Chapter 9

-1Tiefe Zufriedenheit erfüllte Lucius, als der Dunkle Lord sein Dunkles Mal berührte und damit Severus Snape wissen ließ, dass er ihn zu sprechen wünschte. Nur schwer konnte er dabei ein amüsiertes Zucken seiner Mundwinkel unterdrücken, wusste er doch nur zu gut und - leider auch aus persönlicher Erfahrung - wozu seine Lordschaft fähig war, wenn er sich in einem solch wütenden Zustand befand wie gerade jetzt. Jetzt allerdings richtete sich diese Wut allein auf Severus Snape und er, Lucius, verspürte das angenehme Gefühl, diese Wut herbeigeführt zu haben.

Fast als zu glücklich um wahr zu sein, hatte sich der Umstand erwiesen, dass er gerade heute im 'Eberkopf' war um dort einen, nun ja, Geschäftstermin, wahrzunehmen. Für gewöhnlich mied er dese Örtlichkeit wo es nur ging. Doch heute… ja, heute hatte ihm nichts besseres passieren können, konnte er so das, was er seiner Lordschaft als Verrat dargelegt hatte, doch mit eigenen Augen beobachten.

Durch das leise Geräusch einer apparierenden Person aus seinen Gedanken geholt, lenkte Lucius seinen gekonnt ausdruckslosen Blick auf die Apparierstelle, wo in diesem Moment Severus Snape erschien. Wie Musik klang das von Voldemort nur gezischte "Crucio", infolge dessen Snape in die Knie sackte und sich nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später am Boden wand. Oh ja, der Dunkle Lord war wütend. Sehr, sehr wütend…

sssSSSsss

Severus glaubte, alle Luft würde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, als dieser altbekannte Schmerz ihn erfaßte, zu Boden riß und jede Pore seines Körpers zum Glühen brachte. Keuchend konnte er nichts anderes mehr spüren außer dem Gefühl, innerlich zu verbrennen. Nur wie durch Watte hörte er, dass Voldemort etwas sagte, zischte, etwas von ihm wissen wollte, doch er vermochte nicht diesen Worten, Lauten, einen Sinn zu geben. Zu stark war der Schmerz, der ihn keinen klaren Gedanken fassen ließ, noch anhielt, nachdem er bereits sehen konnte, dass Voldemort seinen Zauberstab wieder gesenkt hatte und seinen Todesser abwartend, fast genervt ansah.

Mühsam versuchte Severus sich aufzurappeln, wusste er doch diesen Gesichtsausdruck Voldemorts nur zu gut einzuschätzen und dieser zeigte ganz deutlich, dass er, Severus, sich auf mehr als nur dünnem Eis bewegte. Scheinbar endlos dauernde Minuten nahm es in Anspruch, bis er sich wieder auf die Beine gebracht hatte, den Oberkörper noch immer gesenkt und mit schwer gehendem Atem wartete.

"Sag mir Severus", hörte er schließlich wieder Voldemorts fast beruhigend klingende Stimme, "sag mir was nötig ist! Was, was muß ich noch mit dir machen, um dir diesen Dumbledore ein für allemal auszutreiben?"

Severus schloß einen Moment die Augen, ehe er diese wieder öffnete, den Blick jedoch immer noch gesenkt zu dem anderen anwesenden Todesser schweifen ließ. Voldemort wusste also, dass er Albus gefolgt war und in dem Moment, in dem sein Blick auf das hämisch, blasiert grinsende Gesicht von Lucius Malfoy fiel wusste er auch, woher.

_Merlin steh mir bei…_, schoß es ihm noch durch den Kopf, ehe erneut der Schmerz des Cruciatus ihn zu Boden riß und nur wenige Sekunden später die Welt um ihn herum seine Konturen verlor, eine tiefe Schwärze ihn erfaßte, in die er sich nur zu gerne flüchtete.

Nicht lange war es Severus vergönnt, sich der gnädigen Schwärze und Ruhe der Bewußtlosigkeit hinzugeben. Nur Sekunden nachdem sein Körper sich dorthin geflüchtet hatte, wurde ihm eben diese Zuflucht durch das leise ausgesprochene 'Enervate' Voldemorts wieder genommen. Langsam öffneten sich seine Augen wieder, sahen diese vom Boden auf zum Dunklen Lord empor, der sich noch immer drohend, mit vor Wut funkelnden Augen vor ihm aufgebaut hatte. Das Erste, das Severus wie durch einen Schleier nur sehen konnte war die Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab, die nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt war.

"Nun Severus… willst du mir jetzt sagen, wie ich dir Dumbledore austreiben kann? Muß ich dich denn wirklich erst dafür töten, um diesen dummen, alten Narr aus deinem Kopf zu brennen?"

Schwer atmend kämpfte Severus einen kurzen Moment gegen den Drang an, es Voldemort ins Gesicht zu schreien, ihm einfach zu sagen, dass der Tod eine gute Lösung wäre für den Konflikt, der seit Jahren in seinem Inneren tobte. Der einzige Weg um seine innere Zerrissenheit, den Wunsch zu Albus zurück zu kehren und dem Wissen, dies nicht tun zu können, Dumbledore nie wieder in die Augen sehen zu können, zu beenden.

So verführerisch war der Gedanke jetzt zu gehen, nachdem er ihn noch einmal gesehen, ihn noch einmal gehört, noch einmal diese Wärme gespürt hatte. Doch da war noch etwas, eine Kleinigkeit nur, die ihn daran hinderte den leichten Weg zu wühlen. Er mußte es ihm erklären. Er konnte nicht einfach gehen, ehe er es Albus erklärt hatte. Ihm erklärt hatte, dass er keine Schuld trug an seinem Schicksal, dass er es nicht hätte verhindern könnten.

Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, erwiderte Voldemorts Blick und konnte nur keuchend die Lüge über seine Lippen bringen, die ihn seit so vielen Jahren begleitete.

"Meine… Treue gehört euch, Mein Lord."

Ein heiseres, fast wahnsinnig klingendes Lachen war das, was er als nächsten vernahm, ehe erneut, dieses Mal jedoch nur für wenige Sekunden, der Schmerz des Cruciatus ihn wieder gefangen nahm und jede Luft aus seinen Lungen presste, ihn erneut in die Knie gehen ließ.

"Wenn mir deine Treue gehört Severus", begann der Dunkle Lord erneut, nun wieder mit ruhiger, berechneter, fast zärtlich klingender Stimme, "dann sag mir doch, was du bei Dumbledore gesucht hast."

Wild begannen Severus' Gedanken in seinem Kopf umher zu fliegen. Was sollte er Voldemort sagen? Daß er Albus einfach nur sehen wollte, einfach nur seine Stimme hören wollte? Bestenfalls hätte der Dunkle Lord ihn ausgelacht, er hätte es nie verstehen können. So konnte er sich gleich den Atem sparen, der sich ohnehin nur langsam wieder in seinen schmerzenden Lungen auszubreiten begann, noch einmal Leben in diesen gemarterten Körper einhauchte. Langsam nur schüttelte er den Kopf, lenkte seinen Augen noch einmal auf die Voldemorts.

"Es… war Zufall mein Lord…"

Wieder erklang Voldemorts heiseres Lachen, hörte Severus seine Stimme, die nach Malfoy rief. Sekunden später erfaßte ihn ein Schmerz, wie er ihn nie zuvor gekannt hatte. Von beiden Seiten traf ihn die Wucht des Cruciatus, die ihn zu Boden riß und alles um ihn herum ins Dunkle versank.

sssSSSsss

Leicht stieß Malfoy den leblos wirkenden Körper mit den Fußspitzen kann, drehte ihn auf den Rücken und sah in das von Schmutz und Blut bedeckte Gesicht, das nun nichts hämisches mehr aufwies, dem jede Arroganz genommen war. Zufrieden umspielte ein leichtes Lächeln seine Wundwinkel, während er einen Schritt zurück wich und den Blick auf Voldemort richtete.

"Mein Lord, er lebt noch…"

Voldemort hob den Kopf, um Malfoy anzusehen. Ja, er wusste, dass dieser Snape nur zu gern tot sehen würde. Lieber heute als morgen. Dennoch glaubte er seinen Worten keine Minute, dass Severus ihn verraten haben sollte, sich heimlich mit Dumbledore getroffen haben soll. Mag sein, dass er dies getan hatte, doch war es sicher der von Severus genannte Zufall, der ihn mit diesem alten Zauberer zusammen geführt hatte. Niemals würde Snape es wagen, ihn zu verraten… Doch da war immer noch, nach all den Jahren viel zu viel Dumbledore in diesen Augen. Zu viel Dumbledore, als dass es ihm ein gutes Gefühl bereitet hätte und Tränkemeister gab es schließlich wie Sand am Meer.

"Ja Malfoy, er lebt noch und er wird auch nicht durch deine Hand sterben."

Kaum merklich presste Malfoy die Lippen zusammen, hatte er doch darauf gehofft das Problem Severus Snape ein für alle mal und dazu noch auf recht bequeme Art und Weise los zu werden.

"Er… soll am Leben bleiben?", wagte er es leise nachzufragen, wobei es ihm kaum gelang, die leise Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme heraus zu halten, dass dem nicht so war.

"Er soll nicht durch deine Hand sterben, Malfoy. Ob er am Leben bleibt oder nicht, wird sich zeigen. Laß ihn einfach liegen… wenn er den Tod spürt kommt er vielleicht zur Vernunft. Wenn nicht wird er sterben, jetzt oder später…"

Ein wenig irritiert noch ließ Malfoy seinen Blick auf Severus ruhen und vernahm im nächsten Moment das leise Geräusch, das entsteht wenn jemand disappariert.

_Nicht durch meine Hand sterben_, schoß es ihm durch den Kopf, woraufhin es in seinen Mundwinkeln leicht zuckte. Nein, er würde ich nicht töten, aber beschleunigen konnte man diesen Vorgang durchaus… Langsam, genüsslich fast zog er seinen Zauberstab erneut und richtete ihn auf den vor ihm am Boden liegenden Mann.

"Jetzt sind wir alleine Severus und deine Rechnung ist lang… sehr, sehr lang…"

sssSSSsss

Ein leises Keuchen entwich Severus Kehle, als er die Augen öffnete und dennoch kaum etwas anderes als Dunkelheit um sich herum wahr nahm. Noch immer war sein Körper wie betäubt von den Schmerzen, die durch ihn hindurch zogen, einfach nicht nachlassen wollten. Nur unter größter Anstrengung gelang es ihm, sich unter Einsatz all seiner verbliebenen Kräfte auf den Rücken zu drehen und verschwommen seine Umgebung zu erkennen. Er war alleine, das war das Erste, das er registrierte und eine Welle der Erleichterung durch ihn hindurch jagte.

Einige Augenblicke blieb er liegen, blieb einfach liegen und spürte, wie das Leben mehr und mehr aus seinem Körper wich. Die Dunkelheit nach ihm griff, ihn einhüllen wollte. So verführerisch war dieser Gedanke, doch gleichzeitig wusste Severus, dass er ihm nicht nachgeben durften. Er mußte noch einmal mit Albus sprechen, er mußte einfach. Er durfte ich nicht so zurück lassen. Severus versuchte tief durchzuatmen, was ihm jedoch einfach nicht möglich war. Zu schmerzhaft war das Stechen, welches allein durch diesen Versuch in seiner Brust tobte, jeden seinen Atemzüge begleitete. Es dauerte einige Minuten, bis er überhaupt fähig war, sich wieder herumzudrehen. Jeder einzelne Knochen in seinem Körper schien gebrochen zu sein, kaum einer wollte ihm noch gehorchen.

Zwei, drei Mal versuchte er aufzustehen, doch immer wieder gaben seine Beine unter ihm nach. So gab sich Severus damit zufrieden zumindest in eine halbwegs aufrechte Position ins Knien zu kommen. Noch einmal ließ er anschließend einige Minuten vergehen, um seine restlichen verbliebenen Kräfte zu sammeln und zu disapparieren.

Vielleicht wäre es klüger gewesen zu einem Heiler zu apparieren, dieser Gedanke kam ihm für einen Moment, als er an den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts ankam. Doch diesen verwarf er schnell wieder. Er spürte, dass ihm kaum noch etwas helfen konnte, er vermutlich sowieso sterben würde, mit oder ohne Heiler. Er konnte das Risiko einfach nicht eingehen zu sterben, ohne mit Albus gesprochen zu haben. Er mußte es versuchen, er mußte es zumindest versuchen. Der Boden auf den er gesunken war, war kalt. Unglaublich kalt und hart. Zumindest das konnte Severus noch fühlen. Er war in diesem Moment dankbar für die Dunkelheit, für die Nacht, die ihn umgab. Nicht auszudenken, wenn Schüler mitbekommen hätten, wie er, Severus Snape, sich hier auf allen Vieren auf das Schloß fortbewegte. Wie ein Tier, das sich heranschlich, nur viel langsamer, schwerfälliger. Mit jeder Minuten schienen seine Kräfte mehr nachzulassen, die fast vollständig aufgezehrt wurden, als er sich noch einmal aufrichten mußte, um das in Stein gefaßte Medaillon zu berühren, das den Geheimgang ins Schloß freigab, den ihm Albus vor so vielen Jahren einmal gezeigt hatte.

_Nur noch ein paar Meter…_, betete er sich jeden Moment wieder vor, den er in diesem kalten, kahlen Gang verbrachte, der ihn jedoch mit jedem Meter näher an den Wasserspeier brachte. Nachdem er endlich am Ende angelangt war, rappelte er sich erneut auf, verschloss den Geheimgang wieder sorgfältig und wandte sich zum Wasserspeier um. Er war am Ziel… nur noch einige Augenblicke mußte er durchhalten, nur noch ein paar Minuten und er würde Albus gegenüber stehen. Konnte mit ihm sprechen, die Geborgenheit und Wärme fühlen, die ihn in Albus' Büro immer umhüllt hatte.

Leicht, fast zärtlich, berührte seine Hand den Wasserspeier, der sich daraufhin sofort in Bewegung setzte und den Weg zum Büro des Direktors freigab. Ein dicker Kloß entstand in Severus Kehle, ließ einen leichten Schauer über seinen Rücken ziehen, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass der Wasserspeier ihn noch immer ohne Paßwort einließ. Albus ihm den Weg zu sich nie versperrt hatte, in all den Jahren immer eine Tür für ihn offen gestanden hatte, an die er nur hätte glauben müssen. Im selben Moment, wie dieses Gefühl der Erleichterung ihn durchzog wusste er, dass es nun zu spät war.

"Es tut mir so leid Albus…", konnte er gerade noch flüstern, als sein Körper aufgab und er bewusstlos am Wasserspeier zusammen brach.


	10. Chapter 10

-1(Anm.: Aus gegebenem Anlaß, natürlich dem Erscheinen von Buch sieben, möchte an dieser Stelle anmerken, dass alle meine laufenden Ffs in der Rohfassung bereits beendet sind. Einige davon - wie diese hier - schon seit über einem Jahr. Natürlich werden die einzelnen Kapitel noch einmal überarbeitet und leicht verändert, aber die Handlung etc., bleibt alles wie es ist. Kurz gesagt bedeutet dies, dass es in keiner meiner Ffs Spoiler auf Bd. 7 - da ich ja auch Bd. 6 konsequent ignoriere… - geben wird, Ähnlichkeiten sind rein zufällig, aber wer Buch 7 bereits kennt und welche findet, den würde auch ein evtl. vorhandener Spoiler kaum stören ;). Dann wünsche ich euch noch viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!)

Jeder Schritt, den Dumbledore auf seinem Weg die Wendeltreppe hinunter zum Wasserspeier zurücklegte sorgte dafür, dass das ungute Gefühl noch in ihm anwuchs. Bereits vor wenigen Minuten hatte es von ihm Besitz ergriffen, als er zwar das wohlbekannte, vertraute Geräusch des sich in Bewegung setzenden Wasserspeiers vernommen hatte, jedoch niemand von der Treppe hinaufgetragen wurde zu seinem Büro.

Unbehagen und Unsicherheit erfüllten ihn, Gefühle, die einem Albus Dumbledore zwar nicht fremd, doch auch nicht sehr vertraut waren. Nur selten in seinem Leben hatte er das Gefühl gehabt, eine eisige Klaue um sein Herz liegen zu haben, die mit jeder Sekunde fester zudrückte, ihm drohte die Luft zum Atmen zu rauben noch ehe er sein Ziel erreichte. Fast schon erleichtert war er daher, als er den Wasserspeier endlich erreichte und in die Stille des nächtlichen Hogwarts hinein lauschte.

Außer Peeves, der durch die Gänge polterte und dabei nicht viel Wert auf die Einhaltung von Sperrstunde, Nachtruhe oder ähnlichem legte, war alles ruhig. So ruhig, wie es in einer Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei nun einmal sein konnte. Hier und da tuschelten einige Bilder miteinander, um dann von anderen mit den Worten unterbrochen zu werden, dass die Nacht doch immer noch zum Schlafen da sei. Dumbledore schmunzelte für einen Moment. Für einen Augenblick, der so kurz war, dass er einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde darauf schon wieder vergessen war.

Schon als er die neben dem Wasserspeier auf den Boden gesunkenen, auf dem Bauch liegenden Mann sah, wusste er, wen er vor sich hatte. Mit einem leisen 'Severus', das vordem schon gequält wirkenden Keuchen erstickt wurde, das ihm über die Lippen kam, als er sich neben dem jüngeren Mann niederließ, griff er vorsichtig nach dessen Schulter, drehte ihn herum und bettete seinen Kopf langsam auf seine Beine. Nur zögernd hob er seine Hand, strich eine Haarsträhne aus seinem Gesicht, das noch blasser, noch eingefallener war, als er es in Erinnerung hatte.

Nur zögernd berührte er die Haut des jungen Mannes, fast so, als hätte er Angst, er könne sich dadurch in Luft auflösen. Sie war kalt, mußte er mit einem tiefen durchatmen feststellen. Viel kälter als gesund sein konnte und dieser Umstand war es wohl auch, der Dumbledore ins Hier und Jetzt zurück holte, ihn ermahnte, dass jetzt nicht der passende Zeitpunkt war, um alten Erinnerungen nachzugehen oder der Freude, Severus wieder hierzuhaben, auf welchem Weg auch immer dies zustande gekommen ist, nachzugeben.

"Peeves!", rief er schließlich leise nach dem Hausgeist, den er immer noch in der Ferne hören konnte. Wenn auch nur gedämpft, so wusste er doch, der Poltergeist würde keine Sekunde verlieren seinem Ruf nachzukommen und so war es dann auch. Kaum war die letzte Silbe, die an den kahlen Mauern der Ganges widerhallte verklungen, sah Dumbledore, wie der Poltergeist, der sonst die Kerker sein zuhause nannte, auf ihn zugeschwebt kam.

"Direktor wünschen?" Von oben herab sah Peeves auf diese seltsame Situation, den am Boden sitzenden Direktor mit einem jungen Mann im Arm, der dem Geist irgendwie bekannt vorkam, doch vermochte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht, diesem blassen Gesicht einen Namen zu geben.

"Sag Madame Pomfrey Bescheid… ich bringe ihr gleich einen Patienten in den Krankenflügel. Sag ihr… es sieht übel aus…"

Peeves konnte diese Einschätzung nur bestätigen, erwiderte jedoch nichts, sondern tat wie ihm geheißen. Auch wenn diese alte Medi-Hexe vermutlich wieder toben würde, wenn er mitten in der Nacht in ihrem Zimmer stehen würde. Aber leider kann man sich auch als Poltergeist dem ersten Gebot in Hogwarts nicht widersetzen: Was Dumbledore sagt, wird gemacht.

Der Direktor gestattete sich noch einen Augenblick um dem Poltergeist nachzusehen, ehe er tief durchatmend Severus Kopf vorsichtig anhob und die Augen schloß, als er sah, dass sein silberglänzendes Gewand durchtränkt war von dunkelrotem Blut. Severus' Blut. Die Angst, die Verzweiflung, die in ihm hochkommen wollte zurück drängend bettete er den Kopf des jüngeren Mannes vorsichtig auf dem kalten Steinboden, ehe er selbst aufstand und seinen Zauberstab zog. Mit einem Schwebezauber hob er Severus' Körper an, um ihn dann vor sich herschwebend sicher durch die Gänge zu lotsen, bis sie die Tür des Krankenflügels erreichten.

Madame Pomfrey, ihres Zeichens die Medi-Hexe von Hogwarts, hatte schon immer die sehr praktische Angewohnheit Notlangen zu erkennen, wenn sie eine vor sich hatte, oder sich eine anbahnte. So jagte sie Peeves in dieser Nacht nicht tobend zum Teufel, als er in ihren Räumen auftauchte, sondern war sofort hellwach, folgte seiner kurzen Zusammenfassung mit sich stetig beschleunigendem Puls und warf sich nur nickend einen Morgenmantel über, ehe sie eilig ihre Räume verließ und den Krankenflügel gerade in dem Moment erreichte, in dem sie Albus mit dem vor ihm her schwebenden Severus um die Ecke kommen sah.

"Merlin…", kam es ihr leise über die Lippen, als sie den gemarterten Körper des jungen Mannes sah, ihr fachkundiger Blick ihr sofort verriet, dass sie eine lange, eine sehr lange Nacht vor sich haben würde. Ihre persönliche Betroffenheit so weit es ging zur Seite schiebend, öffnete sie für Albus die Tür und schlug die Decke in einem der Betten zurück, auf welchem Albus den bewußtlosen Severus niederließ.

Stummer Schmerz sprach aus dem Gesicht des alten Zauberers, der seinen Blick über den Körper des jüngeren Mannes gleiten ließ. Jenen Mannes, den er seit seiner Kindheit immer zu schützen versucht hatte, dem er so nahe war wie keinem anderen Menschen zuvor, den er geglaubt hatte verloren zu haben und der jetzt zurück gekommen war… Tief durchatmend hob Albus den Blick, richtete ihn nun auf die Medi-Hexe und konnte in ihren Augen nur zu deutlich ablesen, dass sie ähnliche Gedanken beschäftigten wie ihn selbst.

"Poppy…"

Poppy Pomfrey war seit nun mehr elf Jahren als Medi-Hexe in Hogwarts, hatte Schüler kommen, Schüler gehen sehen. Wußte, dass viele von ihnen, die sie einmal in einem dieser Betten liegen gehabt hatte, sei es mit Fieber oder gebrochenem Handgelenk, die sich üben den Geschmack ihrer Tränke beschwert hatten und an einer Tour moserten, weil sie im Krankenflügel bleiben mußten, heute tot waren. Von vielen hatte sie in der Zeitung gelesen, von anderen nur von Albus gehört. Einen wie den anderen hatte sie betrauert, in gleicher Weise, ganz egal für welche Ideale sie gestorben waren.

Doch Severus nun so hier liegen zu sehen, schnürte selbst dieser erfahrenen Heilerin das Herz zu. Viel zu nah hatte sie das Kind Severus Snape an sich heran gelassen, als dass es ihr nun so einfach wie sonst hätte fallen können, kühle Professionalität zutage zu bringen. Erst Albus Stimme holte sie wieder zurück in die Wirklichkeit, ließ ihre Gedanken in das Hier und jetzt zurück kehren, was ein energisches Kopfschütteln zur Folge hatte. Die Untersuchung mit ihrem Zauberstab abschließend atmete sie neuerlich tief durch, den Blick sorgenvoll auf Albus richtend.

"Es ist ernst Albus, sehr, sehr ernst…"

Dumbledore nickte leicht und ließ seinen Blick von der Medi-Hexe zurück zu Severus gehen. Er wusste, er mußte nicht weiter nachfragen, nichts sagen. Bei Poppy war der Junge in den besten Händen, war es immer gewesen und sie würde alles Mögliche und notfalls auch Unmögliche tun, um ihm zu helfen. So begnügte er sich mit einem Nicken, konnte jedoch nicht dem Drang widerstehen, nach Severus Hand zu greifen und diese mit der seinen zu umfassen.

Noch während sein Blick sich auf die schmalen, langgliedrigen Finger richtete, gingen seine Gedanken zurück, fast 10 Jahre in die Vergangenheit. Zu dem Tag, an dem er den kleinen, verschüchterten Jungen mit den schwarzen Haaren das erste Mal gesehen hatte, gehen zurück zu dem Tag, an dem er diese Hand das erste Mal in seiner gehalten hatte. Wieder sah er die hoffnungsvollen, vertrauensvollen Kinderaugen auf sich gerichtet und nun konnte er nicht anders, als Poppy leise anzusprechen: "Er muß überleben Poppy. Ich habe ihm versprochen… dass ihm niemals wieder jemand weh tun wird…" Langsam den Kopf schüttelnd hob der Direktor den Kopf und schien nun um Jahre gealtert während der letzten zehn Minuten. "Wie oft habe ich dieses Versprechen seit dem gebrochen und dennoch ist er zurück gekommen…"

Poppy nickte nur. Sie wusste, hier war im Moment jedes Wort umsonst. Nichts konnte sie jetzt sagen, das sie Albus in den letzten drei Jahren nicht so oft gesagt hatte. Daß es nicht seine Schuld war, nicht die von Severus, dass es einfach gekommen ist, wie es kommen mußte. Daß keiner von ihnen beiden es hätte verhindern können, dass keiner es mehr ändern konnte. Doch sie hatte sich getäuscht. Severus Snape hatte es geändert. Severus war zurück gekommen. Nun lag es an ihr, die von Severus ergriffene Chance zu erhalten und bei Merlin, das würde sie auch tun!


	11. Chapter 11

\/p>

-1Die Sonne war bereits aufgegangen und tauchte den hellen Raum in ein warmes, sanftes Licht, als Lily die Augen aufschlug. Einige Augenblicke brauchte sie, um sich bewusst zu werden, wo sie sich befand. Nein, sie war nicht mehr in Frankreich, sie war in Hogwarts, seit gestern Nachmittag. Seufzend fand ihre Hand ihre Stirn, strich leicht darüber, wobei die junge Frau tief durchatmete. Die Augen geschlossen, erschien James' Bild vor ihrem geistigen Auge, sein Blick, als sie einfach ging und ihn zurück ließ. 

"Nein, ich werde nicht zurück gehen, er hatte seine Chance!", sprach sie sich selbst ermutigend zu, setzte sich auf und schwang die Beine über die Bettkante um auf dieser für einen Moment noch sitzen zu bleiben. Jetzt, wo sie eine Nacht über die gestrigen Ereignisse geschlafen hatte, kam es ihr gar nicht mehr vernünftig, so unbedingt vor, dass sie zurück nach Hogwarts gekommen ist und James und Sirius allein in Frankreich zurück gelassen hatte. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen lenkte sie ihren Blick auf den Ring an ihrer Hand, der in mattem, schlichten Gold dort glänzte. Sie hatte es gewußt, als sie ihn geheiratet hatte. Sie hatte gewußt, wie wichtig ihm seine Freundschaft zu den anderen und vor allem zu Sirius ist. Doch dass Sirius einen fast ebenso hohen Stellenwert in James' Leben einnahm wie sie selbst, dessen war sie sich nicht bewusst gewesen. Vielleicht hatte sie es einfach nicht sehen wollen, hatte glauben wollen, sie sei das mit Abstand Wichtigste in seinem Leben. Nun, sie wurde eines Besseren belehrt. Denn wäre dem so, wäre James ihr gefolgt. Ihr Auftrag in Frankreich war ausgeführt. Außer die paar Tage angehängten Urlaub gab es nichts, was James noch dort halten konnte. Die schien er nun mit Sirius verbringen zu wollen. Schön, auch gut. Wenn er denn meinte….

Lily stand energisch auf, schob diese Gedanken zur Seite und durchquerte das Zimmer mit bloßen Füßen, um in das angrenzende Bad zu gehen und sich eine erfrischende Dusche zu gönnen, von der sie sich erhoffte, dass sie die trüben Gedanken in ihrem Kopf zerstreuen könnte. 

sssSSSsss

Noch sehr deutlich konnte er einen dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Körper spüren, der nahezu jede Pore ausfüllte. Er wusste, dass er eine sehr großzügige Portion Schmerztrank bekommen hatte ohne den es noch viel, sehr viel schlimmer wäre. Aber allein die Tatsache, dass er diesen Schmerz fühlen konnte war ein sicherer Beweis dafür, dass er noch lebte. Sein Brustkorb hob und senkte sich, während seine Lungen beim Atmen mit Luft gefüllt wurden, sein Herz schlug, er lebte. Ganz eindeutig. Doch wie es dazu kommen konnte, das vermochte Severus Snape nicht zu sagen. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, erahnte allenfalls, dass es hier wo er war, hell sein mußte. 

Also lag er zumindest schon mal nicht irgendwo in einem modrigen, feuchten Keller, wo Voldemort es verzog seine 'Gäste' unterzubringen. Nein, er lag in einem Bett. Er konnte die warme, weiche Matratze unter seinem Rücken spüren. Er fühlte die leichte decke, die seinen nackten Körper - bei Merlin, jemand hatte ihn ausgezogen! - bedeckte und konnte nicht verleugnen, dass es ein angenehmes Gefühl war. Es roch nach Sauberkeit, die ganze Luft schien erfüllt von Fürsorge, was in ihm das Bewußtsein wach werden ließ, dass er hier in Sicherheit war. Wo auch immer er sein mochte, hier sorgte man sich um ihn, wollte, dass es ihm gut ging. 

Diesen Zustand genoss er einfach schweigend einige Minuten, hielt die Augen weiter geschlossen und atmete tief die angenehme, frische Luft ein und aus. Noch nicht einmal, als er Schritte hörte, die sich ihm so langsam und leise näherten, dass sie sicher darauf bedacht waren ihn nicht zu stören, öffnete er die Augen. Er konnte spüren, dass sich jemand neben das Bett setzte und dann, dann fühlte er eine Hand auf seiner. Eine Hand, die ihn berührte. Er konnte nicht sagen, wie lange es her war, dass ihn jemand aus Sorge um ihn berührt hatte. Niemand, außer Narzissa. 

Ein zufriedenes, leises Seufzen entrang sich seiner Kehle, als er diese Hand spürte, diese vertraute, bekannte, schützende Hand. 

Nur leise, flüsternd, kam das "Poppy…" über seine Lippen, mit dem er die Medi-Hexe ansprach, ohne sich durch Blickkontakt davon überzeugen zu müssen, dass es die Heilerin von Hogwarts war, die hier neben ihm saß, seine Hand in ihrer hielt und ihre Augen besorgt auf ihm ruhen ließ, wie sie es schon so viele Male zuvor getan hatte. Es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Ein Gefühl, wie man es empfindet, wenn man nach langem Irren endlich wieder zu Hause angekommen ist. 

Poppy lächelte. Es war eine harte Nacht gewesen und mehr als einmal hatte sie gefürchtet, Severus am Ende doch noch verlieren zu können. Doch er hatte es geschafft, sie beide hatten es geschafft. 

"Ja Severus", antwortete sie leise, drückte seine Hand und wischte sich mit der anderen mir dem Handrücken verstohlen eine Träne aus dem Auge, die sich irgendwie ihren Weg dorthin gebahnt hatte. Da hatte sie ihn die ganze Nacht vor sich liegen gehabt, doch jetzt seine Stimme zu hören, schien fast zu viel für die Medi-Hexe, was aber sicher nur an der Anspannung lag, die sie immer noch im Griff hatte. "Du hast mich erschreckt mein Junge."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten, deuteten fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln an, das jedoch nicht so ganz gelingen wollte. Er fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, wie alt er werden mußte, damit Albus und Poppy ihn nicht mehr 'mein Junge' nennen würden, aber nie zuvor war er so froh darüber gewesen, dass sie es sich niemals abgewöhnt hatten. 

"Das… tut mir leid…", brachte er leise hervor, mit einer Stimme, die ihm noch immer nicht so ganz gehorchen wollte und die Worte nur geflüstert über seine Lippen kamen.

"Severus!" Poppy schüttelte leicht den Kopf und verstärkte instinktiv den Druck ihrer Hand, die die Severus' noch immer umfasst hielt. "Es gibt nichts, das dir leid tun müßte Severus. Du hast dir das sicher nicht selbst angetan…"

'Nein…' Severus schloß für einen Moment die Augen, sah überdeutlich wieder Malfoys zufriedenen, fast glücklich wirkenden Gesichtsausdruck vor sich, die Gleichgültigkeit in der Miene Voldemorts und fast konnte er auch wieder die Schmerzen spüren, die diese beiden Männer ihm zugefügt hatten. "Nein, das habe ich nicht Madame Pomfrey…", erwiderte er nun leise auf die Worte der Medi-Hexe, ohne die Augen dabei zu öffnen. 

Poppy nickte nur, ohne weiter zu fragen. Vermutlich war sie nicht so ganz die Richtige, um dieses Gespräch mit Severus zu führen, was sie ohne weiteres hinnahm und auch gar nicht so wirklich böse drum war. So tätschelte sie nur leicht mit der Hand den Arm des jungen Mannes, nachdem sie seine Hand vorsichtig auf das Laken hatte zurückleiten lassen und aufgestanden war. "Du solltest noch ein wenig schlafen mein Junge", schlug sie ihm dabei vor, bedachte ihn noch mit einem warmen Lächeln, ehe sie sich daran machte, die Zeit in der Severus schlafen würde damit zu verbringen, ihren Vorrat an Heiltränken zu überprüfen. 

sssSSSsss

Albus klopfte nur leise an die Tür des Krankenflügels, ehe er diesen betrat und seine glasblauen Augen den Raum nach der Medi-Hexe absuchten, als er diesen betreten hatte. Sofort entdeckte er die Medi-Hexe vor ihrem Heiltränkeregal stehend, so vertieft darin den Inhalt der einzelnen Flaschen und Phiolen zu überprüfen, dass sie den Direktor zuerst gar nicht bemerkte. Zumindest schloß Albus dies aus der Tatsache, dass die Medi-Hexe doch sichtlich zusammenzuckte, als er sie ansprach, nachdem er neben sie getreten war. 

"Albus, bei Merlin! Müssen Sie mich so erschrecken!"

Der Direktor schmunzelte leicht. "Ich muß nicht Poppy…"

"Aber es macht Ihnen viel zu viel Spaß als es sein zu lassen, ja sicher…", vollendete Poppy den Satz mit einem Lächeln, stellte die Flasche, die sie gerade in der Hand hielt, zurück in das Regal und richtete ihren Blick auf den Direktor. "Es geht ihm den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut", kam sie seiner Frage zuvor und wies mit einem leichten Nicken zu der Tür, die in einen eigenen, separaten Raum führte, in dem die Medi-Hexe hin und wieder… nun, Gäste eben, behandelte. 

Viel zu viele Mitglieder des Phönixordens bedurften in den letzten Wochen und Monate ihrer Hilfe, viel zu gefährlich wäre es, das Risiko einzugehen, diese im allgemeinen Behandlungsraum zu behandeln, in den jeden Moment Schüler hereinplatzen konnten. Auch für Severus erwies sich dieser vor zwei Jahren eingerichtete Extra-Raum nun als Glücksgriff. Nicht auszudenken, wenn man ihn hier gesehen hätte… 

Dumbledore nickte erleichtert, widerstand jedoch dem Drang, jetzt sofort nach Severus zu sehen. Er wusste, dass dieser bei Poppy in den besten Händen war, hatte ihm die Medi-Hexe ihm dies doch vor wenigen Stunden noch einmal eindringlich nahe gebracht, als sie ihn aufforderte, doch nun endlich mal ins Bett zu gehen. Doch Schlaf hatte der Direktor keinen finden können, so dass er nun, nur wenige Stunden später, bereits wieder hier stand. 

"Hat er etwas gesagt?", erkundigte er sich leise, mit deutlicher Hoffnung in der Stimme, während sein Blick fragend auf Poppy ruhte. 

"Nichts von Belang", erwiderte diese schulterzuckend, wobei ihre Hand den Weg auf Albus' Arm fand und diesen leicht drückte. "Er braucht Zeit Albus. Er braucht Zeit um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen und er braucht Zeit um zu verarbeiten was ihm passiert ist. Wer weiß, was alles verarbeitet werden muß, was ihm in den letzten Jahren alles widerfahren ist." 

Albus atmete tief durch, schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und nahm auf einem der Betten des Krankenflügels Platz. Dabei konnte er nicht umhin, wieder einmal festzustellen, wie sehr er die Medi-Hexe bewunderte. Deutlich, sehr deutlich hatte er in der vergangenen Nacht das Entsetzen, die Sorge, die Trauer und die Wut in ihren Augen sehen können, als sie Severus behandelt hat. Dennoch war sie professionell kühl gewesen, selbst als sie Severus seiner Kleidung entledigte und das Dunkle Mal auf seinem linken Unterarm sehen mußte. Doch Poppys einzige Reaktion hierauf waren leicht nach oben gezogene Augenbrauen und ein gemurmeltes 'hübsch…' gewesen. Mit keinem Wort hatten beide in der restlichen Nacht die Tatsache erwähnt, dass ihr Verdacht, ihre Vermutung, ihre Befürchtung damals richtig gewesen war, dass Severus sich den Todessern angeschlossen hatte. Doch ewig ließ sich eben nichts totschweigen…

"Poppy", begann Dumbledore leise, "ich weiß, ich müßte die Auroren verständigen…"

"Die Auroren?" Poppy zog ungläubig die Augenbrauen nach oben und sah Dumbledore an, als hätte er ihr etwas von einem vorbeihoppelnden Osterhasen erzählt. Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf, nahm neben Albus Platz. "Das können Sie nicht tun Albus! Das ist kein…", nur flüsternd sprach sie anschließend die folgenden Worte aus: "Das ist kein Todesser. Das ist Severus."

Dumbledore lächelte. Hatte er auch keinen Zweifel an Poppys Einstellung gehabt, so hatte er sich doch noch einmal vergewissern müssen, dass die Medi-Hexe seine Meinung teilte. "Nein Poppy", nickte er daher lächelnd im Aufstehen, "das kann ich nicht. Dann werde ich mal nach ihm sehen…" Mit einem nochmaligen Nicken an die Medi-Hexe überbrückte der Direktor die letzten Meter zu der Tür, öffnete sie leise und betrat den kleinen Raum, in der Hoffnung Antworten auf seine Fragen zu bekommen, Licht in die zurückliegenden drei Jahre Dunkelheit bringen zu können.

\/p> 


	12. Chapter 12

\/p>

-1Vielen Dank an euch, daß ihr meiner Story treu geblieben seit. Es tut wirklich gut zu sehen, daß noch jemand Interesse daran hat sie weiter zu verfolgen, was beim Schreiben natürlich durchaus beflügelt. ;)

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

12. Schuldgefühle

Als Severus erneut erwachte, stellte er fest, dass dieses Gefühl der Sicherheit, der Wärme, das ihn umgab, noch immer vorhanden war. Langsam wandte er seinen Kopf zur Seite, als er hörte wie die Tür geöffnet wurde und schlug die Augen auf, nur um sie wenige Augenblicke später wieder zu schließen. Wie sehr hatte er sich in den letzten Wochen, Monaten, nein Jahren gewünscht diesen Moment zu erleben, Albus wieder zu sehen, mit ihm sprechen zu können. Allein dieser Wunsch war es gewesen, der ihn den schweren Weg vom Waldrand ins Schloß hatte bewältigen lassen und dennoch gelang es ihm kaum etwas gegen den jetzt in ihm aufkeimenden Wunsch zu unternehmen, einfach so weiterhin so zu tun als würde er schlafen. So lange, bis Albus wieder gegangen ist. 

Er wusste nicht mehr, wie oft er sich genau diese Situation vorgestellt hatte im Laufe der letzten Jahr. Er hatte es sich genau ausgemalt, jede Sekunde hatte er in seinen Gedanken vorbereitet, sich die richtigen Worte der Erklärung zurecht gelegt, hatte überlegt, wie er Albus das nicht zu Erklärende erklären konnte. Doch von Tag zu Tag, von Jahr zu Jahr wurde eben diese Erklärung immer schwieriger. Zu viel war in diesen Jahren geschehen, zuviel hatte er getan, als dass man dies noch mit irgend etwas erklären konnte. Für wie viele Tode war er verantwortlich? Wie viele Leben hatte er ausgelöscht, Leben, Familien zerstört? Nein, genau jetzt in diesem Augenblick in dem Albus Dumbledore auf sein Bett zutrat, ihn mit seinen glasklaren blauen Augen ansah, Augen, aus denen solch unglaubliche Wärme sprach, dass es Severus fast den Atem raubte, wurde ihm klar, dass er es nicht erklären konnte. Ganz gleich was er sagen würde, diese Worte konnten nicht wieder gutmachen, was er getan hatte, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. 

Ein dicker Kloß begann sich in seinem Hals zu bilden, der immer größer wurde, je näher Dumbledore ihm kam und mit einem Mal ergriff Severus fast so etwas wie Panik, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er diesen Mann drei lange Jahre nicht gesehen hatte, nicht gesprochen und er nicht einmal ahnen konnte, was Dumbledore nun über ihn dachte. Niemand konnte ihm die Garantie geben, dass dort vor der Tür nicht Auroren warteten, Dumbledore ihn dem Ministerium ausliefern wollte. Nicht einmal die Worte Madam Pomfreys, die irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf noch als dumpfe Erinnerung existierten, konnten ihm in diesem Moment diese Befürchtung nehmen. Die Augen nur leicht geöffnet sah er dem Direktor von Hogwarts entgegen, atmete tief durch, um sich zu wappnen, gegen was auch immer nun kommen mochte. 

Langsam trat Dumbledore näher auf Severus' Bett zu, erkannte in ihm den Jungen wieder, den er einst kannte. Den Jungen, der fünf Jahre lang 'sein' Junge gewesen war, dem Jungen, den er immer zu schützen versucht hatte vor den dunklen Kräften, die nur darauf lauerten ihn in ihren Bann zu ziehen und jenem Jungen, der langsam dieser Anziehungskraft nachgegeben hatte. Vor seinen Augen, ohne dass er es bemerkt hatte. An diesem Jungen hatte er, Albus Dumbledore versagt und selbst jetzt, nach drei langen Jahren spürte er noch immer die Schuldgefühle. Vielleicht jetzt, wo er sehen konnte was Severus in diesem drei Jahren widerfahren war stärker, als all die Jahre zuvor, die er in Ungewißheit gelebt hatte was mit Severus geschehen war, was ihn aus Hogwarts getrieben hatte, selbst Ungewissheit darüber, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben war. 

Endlich am Bett angekommen, zog Dumbledore sich einen Stuhl näher an dieses heran, nahm Platz und griff noch im Sitzen nach Severus' Hand, die bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt bewegungslos neben dessen Körper auf dem weißen Laken ruhte. 

"Severus…", brachte er leise hervor, richtete seinen Blick in Severus Augen und mußte tatsächlich gegen einen sich in seinem Hals bildenden Kloß ankämpfen. "Du bist wieder zu Hause Severus, du bist wieder zu Hause…"

Severus schloß für einen Moment wieder die ohnehin nicht gänzlich geöffneten Augen. Zu Hause… Welche Bedeutung dieses kleine Wort haben konnte, das ist ihm bereits vor vielen Jahren bewusst geworden, als ihm klar wurde, dass Hogwarts nun sein Zuhause sein würde. Vor drei Jahren dachte er, für immer… Er atmete tief durch, schob diese Erinnerungen, die auch jetzt noch einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust verursachten, energisch zur Seite. Er hatte sie verloren, er hatte sein Zuhause verloren, er hatte alles verloren und doch… er war wieder hier. Welch eine Ironie des Schicksals, dass ausgerechnet Voldemort selbst den Grundstein dafür gelegt hatte, dass Severus Snape an diesem Tag zurück nach Hogwarts kam und welch seltsame Fügung des Schicksals, dass er tatsächlich noch lebte, jeder Logik zum Trotz. 

Nun öffneten sich die Augenlider des Mannes wieder, ermöglichten es seinen schwarzen, durchdringenden Augen auf den alten Mann zu sehen, der neben seinem Bett saß und trotz - oder gerade wegen - seines hohen Alters eine Stärke ausstrahle, eine ruhige Stärke, wie Voldemort von ihr nur träumen konnte. Wo Dumbledore Blicke, Worte und Verständnis einsetzte, herrschten bei Voldemort Kälte, Grausamkeit und Folter und nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich Severus auch in diesem Moment wieder, wie er, wie so viele andere diesen Weg hatten wählen können. 

Der Blick mit dem Severus ihn ansah, der Blick in die matten, tiefschwarzen Augen des jungen Mannes ließen Dumbledore erneut gequält aufseufzen. Er hatte sich schon oft verantwortlich gefühlt in seinem Leben, hatte schon oft mit dem Gefühl fertig werden müssen, versagt zu haben. Doch das Gefühl der Schuld, das nun von ihm Besitz ergriff, war ihm bis diesem Augenblick fremd und sie wog schwer. Sehr schwer. 

"Wie geht es dir Severus?"

Severus horchte auf. 'Wie geht es dir….?' Auch wenn Severus jetzt, wo Dumbledore neben ihm saß, ihm nahe war, nicht mehr glauben konnte, dass vor der Tür eine Horde Auroren wartete um ihn abzuholen, so versetzte ihn diese Frage doch neuerlich in leichtes Erstaunen. Er war ein Todesser. Einer der engsten Untergebenen des Dunklen Lords. Jedes Gesetz der Logik verlangte, dass er verhört wurde und das so schnell wie möglich. Ist der Körper geschwächt, so ist es auch der Geist, ist man anfälliger für Manipulationen, geneigter Auskünfte zu geben um einfach nur seine Ruhe zu haben, um schlafen zu können. Er mußte es wissen. Er selbst hatte sich diesen Umstand im Auftrag des Lords mehr als nur einmal zunutze gemacht. Mehr als ein Auror hat gegen Ende seines Lebens alles gesagt nur um endlich schlafen zu können, seine Ruhe zu haben, gehen zu können. 

Doch was hatte er schon zu verlieren, wenn er Dumbledore antwortete? Er hatte nichts zu verlieren, hatte er doch schon in der Nacht mit seinem Leben abgeschlossen. Alles was er wollte war, Dumbledore noch einmal zu sehen, er wollte… Wie erst jetzt wirklich erwachend weiteten sich Severus' Augen, sah er Dumbledore an und versuchte, sich ein wenig aufzurichten. Er mußte es ihm erklären, jetzt sofort, er wusste schon, wie lange er noch Zeit hatte? 

"Albus, es…", begann er hektisch, mußte jedoch erkennen, dass seine Stimme noch nicht die Kraft hatte, die er benötigte um die hastigen Worte, die sich in seinem Geist bildeten, über die Lippen zu bringen. "Tut… mir… leid…", konzentrierte er sich schließlich auf das Wesentliche, raffte sich noch einmal zusammen, während er bereits den neuerlich aufkommenden Schwindel spüren konnte. "War… nicht… deine Schuld…" Stöhnend ließ er sich nun wieder zurück in die Kissen sinken um, in der sicheren Gewißheit, das wichtigste zumindest gesagt zu haben, neuerlich die Augen zu schließen. Er hätte nie geahnt, wie müde ein Mensch sein kann und mußte neuerlich an die vielen Folteropfer denken, die Voldemort mit Folter und Schlafentzug dazu hatte zwingen wollen Geheimnisse des Ministeriums oder des Ordens preiszugeben. In diesem Moment wusste Severus, welche Qualen diese Menschen tatsächlich hatten erdulden müssen und die Verachtung, die er für so manchen von ihnen ob seiner Schwäche empfunden hatte, wich mehr und mehr und war fast gänzlich verschwunden, als sein Geist abglitt in einen ruhigen, erholsamen Schlaf.

Noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem Severus seine Augen geschlossen hatte blieb Dumbledore neben dessen Bett sitzen, den Blick auf das bleiche Gesicht gerichtet. 'Es tut mir leid… nicht deine Schuld…', hallten ihm Severus' Worte im Gedanken nach, die sein schlechtes Gewissen diesem jungen Mann gegenüber noch weiter aufflackern ließen. Ihm tat es leid, bei Merlin, wie sehr mußte es ihm dann erst leid tun? Zu mindestens 50 trug er Schuld an dem, was geschehen war. Hätte er nicht so verbissen versucht Severus zu schützen, hätte er vielleicht gar nicht erst die Grundlage dafür geschaffen, dass er ihm am Ende doch entglitten war und ihm zum Trotz genau das getan hatte, wovor er ihn immer hatte bewahren wollen… Das Kind Severus war leicht gewesen, doch der Teenager… Dumbledore seufzte erneut und beschloss, hier und jetzt ohnehin nichts mehr ausrichten zu können. Sie würden später reden. Später, wenn es ihm besser ging, konnte Severus ihm alles erklären. Sie hatten Zeit. So erhob er sich langsam, strich dem jungen Mann noch einmal diese schwarze Haarsträhne aus der Stirn, die ja doch immer wieder zurück fiel, wie sie es seit Jahren tat. Der alte Mann schmunzelte, ehe er sich abwandte und mit langsamen, leisen Schritten das Zimmer schließlich wieder verließ. 

\/p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Lily spürt, dass etwas anders war

Lily spürt, dass etwas anders war. Irgend etwas, das sie aber nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Die Stimmung in Hogwarts war eigenartig. Sie schien entspannt und angespannt zugleich, fast als würde man in stiller Ruhe auf etwas warten, von dem man erwartet, dass es das Leben in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert.

Doch niemand wollte ihr sagen, was los war. Seit zwei Tagen, seit sie nun wieder in Hogwarts war, fragte Lily nach. Doch weder Dumbledore, noch Poppy verschafften ihr Klarheit, erklärten ihr lediglich, dass alles in Ordnung sei, sie sich keine Gedanken machen müsse und lenkten das Thema bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit sofort wieder auf James um und die Frage, warum sie ohne ihn zurück gekommen war. Das zu erklären war nicht so einfach und eigentlich sah sie dafür auch keine Veranlassung. Was zwischen ihr und James vorgefallen war, betraf nicht den Orden und war ihre Privatsache und auch wenn Lily insgeheim wusste, dass sie dem Direktor von Hogwarts und der Medi-Hexe Unrecht tat, wenn sie ihnen insgeheim vorwarf sich in ihr Leben einzumischen, so verschaffte ihr dies doch irgendwie Luft, war doch noch eine ungesunde Portion Wut in ihr, die nach einem Weg suchte aus ihr zu entweichen.

Ein wenig orientierungslos ging sie durch die ruhigen Gänge von Hogwarts, gestand sich nur ungern selbst ein, dass sie eigentlich gar nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste. Dumbledore hatte gesagt, sie solle sich einfach ein paar schöne Tage machen und warten bis auch James und Sirius nachkommen, die Realität und die Sorgen würden sie alle früh genug wieder einholen. Doch einfach nichts tun, das war eben nicht unbedingt das, was eine Lily Potter den ganzen Tag über gerne macht und das noch mehrere Tage hinter einander. Wie von selbst trugen ihre Füße sie daher zum Krankenflügel in der Hoffnung, dass vielleicht die Medi-Hexe von Hogwarts etwas für sie zu tun haben würde, immerhin begann bald wieder die Schule und ein gut gefüllter Vorrat an Heiltränken kann nie verkehrt sein.

Leise an die Tür klopfend öffnete sie diese kurz darauf und steckte den Kopf durch den Spalt den sie die Tür geöffnet hatte. Nur mit einem leisen "Madam Pomfrey?" durchbrach sie die Stille des leeren Krankenraums, ehe sie diesen betrat und sich suchend umsah. Nirgendwo war die Medi-Hexe zu sehen, so dass Lily schon wieder mit einem Schulterzucken den Raum verlassen wollte, als sie im hinteren Bereich des lang gestreckten Raums hörte, wie eine Tür ging und sie auch kurz darauf die Medi-Hexe aus dem extra für Ordensmitglieder und Lehrer eingerichteten Zimmer kommen sah. Sofort schlug ihr Herz höher, konnte dies doch nur bedeuten, dass eben dieses Zimmer belegt war. Mit fragendem Blick und leicht geweiteten Augen ging sie auf die Medi-Hexe zu, blieb nur wenige Schritte vor ihr stehen und richtete ihren Blick dann auf die Tür, die die ältere Frau soeben wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. "Wer…? Ist etwas passiert?", erkundigte sie sich mit leiser Stimme und wollte sich in diesem Moment gar nicht ausmalen, was wieder geschehen sein könnte. Waren doch Mollys Brüder gerade erst begraben.

"Oh, es ist alles in Ordnung", kam Poppys prompte Antwort, begleitet von einer Beruhigenden Berührung ihrer alten, faltigen Hand auf Lilys Oberarm. "Nur ein kleiner… Unfall." Daß diese Erklärung sehr untertrieben war, dessen war sich die Medi-Hexe natürlich bewusst. Ebenso wie sie sich bewusst war, dass Lily argwöhnisch reagieren könnte, wenn sie sie so dermaßen abspeiste, aber sie war mit Albus nun mal überein gekommen, dass es für Severus sicher besser wäre, Lily nicht zu begegnen. Auch wenn sie sich nun einige Jahre nicht gesehen hatten, wer konnte schon wissen, wie tief der Schmerz über ihren Verlust noch in ihm saß? Wer konnte schon wissen, ob Lilys Gefühle für Severus vergangen oder nur verdrängt waren? Nein, es wäre für alle einfach besser, wenn die beiden sich nicht begegnen. Das leise aufkeimende, schlechte Gewissen der Medi-Hexe, dass sie und Albus hier zwei erwachsene Menschen ihrer eigenen Entscheidungsfreiheit beraubten, verdrängte sie dabei geschickt.

Lily indes schien das Unbehagen der Medi-Hexe durchaus wahrzunehmen, was ein wenig Argwohn in ihr wach werden ließ, fand sie doch gerade keine Antwort auf die Frage, was ihr hier scheinbar jeder zu verheimlichen versuchte. Doch tat sie diese Frage mit einem leichten Schulterzucken ab. Wenn Dumbledore so entschieden hatte, hatte er auch seine Gründe und diese würde Lily nicht in Zweifel ziehen. Viel zu groß war dafür der Respekt, den sie diesem Mann entgegen brachte.

Die Stimme Madam Pomfreys riß sie auch gleich wieder aus ihren Gedanken, die sie aufforderte, mit ihr gemeinsam in das nebenan gelegene Büro der Medi-Hexe zu gehen, um ein Tasse Tee zu sich zu nehmen, ein Angebot, welches Lily nur zu gerne annahm. Dabei lockte sie weniger der Tee, als zugegebenermaßen die Kekse, die Madam Pomfrey immer in ihrem Büro verwahrte und zu einer gemütlichen Teerunde zum Vorschein brachte. So folgte sie der Aufforderung der älteren Frau, woraufhin sie schon kurze Zeit später mit dieser gemeinsam in dem kleinen, aber gemütlichen Büro saß, welches dieser als Rückzugsort diente.

Schon immer hatte Lily sich hier ausgesprochen wohl gefühlt, schon während ihrer Schulzeit, in der sie so manchen Nachmittag hier verbracht hatte, um mit Poppy über ihr Vorhaben zu sprechen selbst Heilerin zu werden. Nicht viel hatte sich seit dem verändert. Noch immer lagen Pergamentrollen scheinbar ungeordnet im ganzen Raum verstreut, waren überall Fachzeitschriften zu finden, die Poppy immer genau dort ablegte wo sie gerade war und noch immer hing ein angenehmer Geruch von leichter Minze in der Luft, weshalb auch immer.

Gerade trank Lily den ersten Schluck Tee, der bei jedem einzelnen Schluck seine Geschmacksrichtung änderte, als ihr Blick den der Medi-Hexe wieder traf, die sich gemütlich in ihrem Sessel zurück gelehnt hatte und die junge Frau aufmerksam musterte. Lily ahnte mehr als dass sie wusste, was die Frau beschäftigte, so dass ihr ein klein wenig unbehaglich zumute wurde, gelang es der Medi-Hexe doch in 90 der Fälle ihre Gesprächspartner im Laufe einer Tasse Tee dazu zu bringen ihr genau das zu erzählen, was sie wollte und das ganz ohne Zauberei. Eine unscheinbare aber durchweg beeindruckende Frau.

"Schön, dass wir mal wieder Zeit finden einen Tee zusammen zu trinken Lily, in letzter Zeit war das ja leider viel zu selten möglich", begann die Medi-Hexe schließlich das Gespräch einzuleiten, ihre Lippen wie so oft von einem warmen Lächeln umspielt.

Lily stellte ihr Glas ab und nickte zu diesen Worten. "Es freut mich auch sehr, obwohl ich mich über mangelnde Zeit im Moment wirklich nicht beklagen kann."

"Albus meint, es wäre ganz gut, wenn du ein bißchen Ruhe hättest und im Moment… es ist wohl die Ruhe vor dem nächsten Sturm."

Die Stimme der Medi-Hexe klang kummervoll und wieder hatte Lily das Gefühl, dass es etwas gab, das sie ihr verschwieg. Zwar saß Poppy hier, ihr gegenüber, und dennoch schienen ihre Gedanken weit weg zu sein, bei dem, was auch immer sie belastete.

"Es ist wohl davon auszugehen, dass Voldemort nicht lange ruhen wird. Er wird sich die kleine Schürfwunde lecken, die wir ihm zugefügt haben und dann mit aller Macht zurück schlagen."

Lily dachte mit einer gewissen Zufriedenheit an die falschen Informationen, die der Orden Rookwood zugeschustert hatten, wodurch ihr Verdacht bestätigt worden war, dass dieser Mann tatsächlich zu Voldemorts Todessern gehörte. Nun, wer im Orden hatte daran noch einen Zweifel gehabt? Zumindest hatten sie so die McCallaghans in Sicherheit bringen können, auch wenn die Zahl der Ordensmitglieder unter den Auroren damit noch einmal geschmälert worden war.

'Und eine gute Portion seiner Wut über diesen Kratzer hat er an Severus ausgelassen', schoß es Poppy durch den Kopf, den sie daraufhin unwillig leicht schüttelte. Severus ging es besser, in wenigen Tagen würde er wieder vollständig genesen sein und genau darin lag Poppys Problem. Was dann? Was würde mit Severus geschehen, wenn er zurück zu Voldemort ginge? Wollte er überhaupt zurück? Bislang hatte sich der junge Mann sehr zurück gehalten, was seine Zukunftspläne anging, doch Poppy wusste, dass es ihr am liebsten wäre, er würde einfach bleiben wo er war. Hier bei ihr, bei ihr und Albus. Sie konnten ihn schützen, irgendwie und in Hogwarts würde Voldemort ihn nicht finden. Er könnte hier leben, bis Voldemort vernichtet war und danach ein ganz normales, zufriedenes Leben führen. Daß mindestens zwei Tatsachen, nämlich 'Ich habe nicht vor mich zu verstecken' und 'er war und ist ein Todesser Poppy, auch wenn wir das vergessen, das Ministerium tut es ganz sicher nicht', gegen diese schöne Vorstellung sprachen, davon wollte sie grundsätzlich und gerade in diesem Moment überhaupt nichts wissen.

"Vermutlich. Ich fürchte, es werden noch sehr dunkle Zeiten auf uns zukommen Lily…"

Aus einem plötzlichen Instinkt heraus stellte Lily ihre Tasse ab und umfaßte mit ihrer freien Hand die der Medi-Hexe, um sie aufmunternd anzusehen. "Das werden sie ganz sicher, Madam Pomfrey. Aber wir werden sie überstehen und irgendwann ist es vorbei. Dann werden wir wissen, wofür wir das alles getan und überstanden haben."

sssSSSsss

Doch, er wusste. Severus wusste, dass Poppy ihm zig mal gesagt hatte, er solle in diesem Zimmer bleiben. Doch zwei, fast drei Tage hier eingesperrt zu sein, waren einfach genug. Er mußte zumindest seine Beine mal wieder bewegen, um überhaupt wieder zu spüren, dass noch Leben in seinem Körper war. Im Aufstehen verspürte er einen leichten Schwindel, den er jedoch rasch wegblinzelte und diesen Zustand der Schwäche lediglich darauf schob, dass er die letzten Tage nur herum gelegen hatte. Dank der Medi-Hexe war der Großteil seiner Verletzungen bereits geheilt, auch wenn er sie hier und da noch deutlich spürte.

Es dauerte seine Zeit, aber schließlich hatte Severus es doch geschafft sich nicht nur aus dem Bett zu angeln, sondern auch die ersten Schritte zurück zu legen, auch wenn er zugeben mußte, dass diese noch recht wackelig ausfielen. Nur mit einem Bademantel begleitet verließ er schließlich den Raum, nachdem er einen prüfenden Blick in den Nachbarraum geworfen und festgestellt hatte, dass dieser leer war. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, diesen Behandlungsraum wieder zu betreten, nach so langer Zeit. Bilder flogen an seinem geistigen Auge vorbei, eine jüngere, aber nicht minder besorgte Poppy, die die Hand eines kleinen Jungen hielt. Albus, der ihm genau hier das erste Mal in seinem Leben das Gefühl gegeben hatte, dass es jemandem nicht gleichgültig war, ob er lebte oder tot war. Hier in diesem Raum hatte er erfahren, was es hieß, geliebt zu werden. Severus schluckte leicht. Wie viele Tage und Nächte hatte er hier zugebracht? Zeit, die er auch oft genug Potter und seinen Kumpanen zu verdanken hatte. Wieder griff leichter Schwindel nah Severus, so dass er sich einfach nur an etwas festhalten wollte, nach einer Kommode griff und nicht verhindern konnte, dass ein darauf stehendes Glas von seiner Hand berührt ins Wanken geriet und herunter fiel.

Aufgeschreckt durch ein klirrendes Geräusch im Behandlungsraum sprang Poppy förmlich auf, stellte ihre Tasse zurück auf den Tisch und warf Lily einen entschuldigenden Blick zu. "Ich bin sofort wieder da Lily, nur einen Moment!" Mit diesen Worten an die junge Frau gerichtet, verließ sie ihr Büro um hinüber in den Raum zu eilen. Nur wenige, eilige Schritte benötigte sie, um bei Severus zu sein, den sie sanft unter den Armen stützte, wobei die Blässe in seinem Gesicht ein tiefes Gefühl der Sorge in ihr auslöste. "Was machst du denn für Sachen? Habe ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du liegen bleiben sollst?"

Nun, Lily dachte gar nicht daran, einfach hier sitzen zu bleiben und Däumchen zu drehen, so dass auch sie aufstand, kaum dass Poppy den Raum verlassen hatte. Ihr folgend, blieb sie dann jedoch wie angewurzelt in der Tür stehen, als sie sah, wer da neben Poppy stand, wessen Augen sich gerade jetzt in diesem Moment auf sie richteten. Eine Mischung aus purer Freude, alter Wut, Angst, Enttäuschung und Hoffnung wallte in ihr auf, tausend Fragen schossen fast zeitgleich durch ihren Kopf, doch nur ein leises, fast zärtlich klingendes "Severus…" fand den Weg über ihre Lippen.

An dieser Stelle möchte ich mich bei allen treuen Lesern dieser FF bedanken, daß sie mir über so lange Zeit hinweg die Treue gehalten haben und auch noch einmal zum besseren Verständnis des Kapitels auf den Vorläufer dieser FF 'Gestohlene Liebe' verweisen. Über Reviews..., na ihr wißt schon :-)


	14. Chapter 14

Severus erstarrte binnen von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde

Severus erstarrte binnen von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde. Fast glaubte er, das Blut würde ihm vor Schreck in den Adern gefrieren, was jedoch einen eklatanten Kontrast zu der Tatsache darstellte, daß sein ganzer Körper von einer wohl vertrauten Wärme erfüllt wurde, wie nur Lilys Stimme sie jemals in ihm hatte auslösen können. Die Erwiderung auf Poppys Worten, die gerade eben noch auf seinen Lippen lag, löste sich in Luft auf, konnte er sich in diesem Moment doch kaum mehr daran erinnern, was die Medi-Hexe zu ihm gesagt hatte.

Alles in ihm, jede einzelne Faser schrie danach, näher auf Lily zuzugehen, sicher zu gehen, daß sie wirklich hier vor ihm stand, doch etwas hielt ihn zurück. Wie um alles in der Welt sollt er ihr entgegen treten, jetzt wo er…. wo das aus ihm geworden war? Sie würde ihn von sich stoßen, so, wie sie es damals getan hatte. Severus Miene verschloss sich, zeigte keinerlei Regung mehr. Sofort zog er sich hinter seinen erprobten Schutzwall zurück. Hier fühlte er sich sicher, hier, wo es keine verräterischen Gefühle gab.

"Hallo Lily." Mit dieser doch recht kühlen Begrüßung, die in so extremen Kontrast zu den Gefühlen stand, die sie in ihm auflodern ließ, nickte er der jungen Frau leicht zu, deren grüne Augen so unglaublich warum auf ihm ruhten, daß es ihm fast körperliche Schmerzen bereitete zu wissen, ihr nicht näher kommen zu dürfen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er hier stand, gänzlich regungslos und nur darauf bedacht seine Gesichtszüge unter Kontrolle zu halten, sie nicht einmal ahnen zu lassen, wie sehr es ihn in Aufruhr versetzte, sie wieder zu sehen. Doch dann hörte er Poppys Stimme, die ihn zwar sanft, aber doch bestimmt ansprach. Er kannte diesen Ton und er wusste, wenn sie diesen drauf hatte, duldete die Medi-Hexe keinerlei Widerspruch.

"Gut, schön, dann kann ich dich ja jetzt wieder in dein Bett bringen. Aus dem du übrigens nicht hättest aufstehen sollen, zum Spaß sage ich nun wirklich nicht, daß du liegen bleiben sollst!" Poppy schüttelte nur den Kopf, warf einen entschuldigenden Blick auf Lily, die ihr irgendwie blaß erschien. Doch darum konnte sie sich später auch noch kümmern, jetzt im Moment galt es erst einmal diesen Dickschädel in sein Bett zurückzubringen. "Ich bin sofort wieder da Kindchen", versicherte sie Lily mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken und packte Severus energisch unter dem Arm, den sie sich um die schmalen Schultern legte. Gut, sie mußte sich dabei schon selbst eingestehen, daß es sie einiges an Kraft kosten würde den Mann zurück in sein Zimmer zu bringen, aber sagen würde sie das ganz sicher nicht.

Umso erleichterter reagierte sie daher mit einem leisen Seufzen, als sie die Schritte Lilys hören und in ihrem Rücken spüren konnte, daß die junge Frau näher auf sie zukam. Severus leisen Widerspruch überhörend, wendete sie sich mit einem zustimmenden Schmunzeln an die junge Frau. "Fass am anderen Arm mit an und vorsichtig Lily, er ist noch nicht ganz so gut auf den Beinen, auch wenn er das einem nicht glaubt!"

Lilys Herz klopfte bis zum Hals. So stark und schnell, daß sie fast meinte, sie würde jeden Augenblick das Bewußtsein verlieren. Seit Jahren hatte sie diese Art der Anspannung nicht mehr gefühlt, die sie genau in dem Moment ergriff, als ihre Hand sich nur zögernd und langsam Severus' Arm näherte und ein leichter Schauer durch ihren Körper jagte, als sie schließlich seinen Arm berührte. Selbst durch den Stoff seiner Kleidung glaubte sie, die Wärme seiner Haut spüren zu können, wusste sie doch noch zu genau, wie diese sich anfühlte. Eine Erinnerung, die sie sich all die Jahre über bewahrt hatte, tief in sich eingeschlossen und fast vergessen. Doch jetzt, wo sie Severus nahe war, seine dunklen Augen auf ihr ruhten und sie wieder diesen Ausdruck in ihnen sehen konnte, der sie immer in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, kam diese Erinnerung mit aller Macht wieder nach oben und fühlte sich an, als wäre sie erst wenige Stunden nicht bereits einige Jahre alt.

Energisch schüttelte sie den Kopf. Sie durfte all das weder denken noch fühlen. Severus hatte sie benutzt, hatte mit ihr gespielt, sie lächerlich gemacht um sich mit seinen Slytherin-Freunden einen Spaß zu machen, um die kleine, dumme Gryffindor vorzuführen. All das war ihr nachdrücklich klar gemacht worden an jenem Abend, an dem sie sich der Lächerlichkeit preis gegeben hätte, wäre nicht James da gewesen… Lily atmete tief durch. Jetzt war sie mit James zusammen, mehr noch, sie war mit ihm verheiratet. Sie liebte ihn und alles was aus ihr und Severus hätte werden können, alles, was sie vielleicht einmal für ihm empfunden hatte, war Vergangenheit. Vergessen und vorbei. Aber warum war da immer noch dieses Gefühl? Warum fühlte sie diese unbeschreibliche Wärme in seiner Nähe, warum sah er sie so an wie er sie früher angesehen hatte? Warum wirkte das, was sie in seinen Augen sehen konnte so ehrlich und… Nein. Sie schloß für einen Moment die Augen, verbannte all diese Gedanken und im Moment sehr unpassenden Gefühle tief in ihr Innerstes, verschloss sie da, wo sie all die Jahre gewesen waren und verstärkte gleichzeitig den Druck ihres Arms, um Poppy dabei zu helfen, Severus zurück in das Nebenzimmer zu bringen.

Mit Hilfe der Medi-Hexe ließ sie den Mann auf das Bett gleiten, konnte jedoch nicht verhindern, daß ihr Blick sich sofort wieder auf ihn richtete und ein fast schmerzhafter Stich sie durchfuhr, als ihr erst jetzt bewusst wurde, wie blass er wirklich war. Wie eingefallen sein Gesicht wirkte, wie die Haare in feuchten Strähnen in seiner Stirn klebten und ohne, daß sie lange darüber hätte nachdenken können, aus purem Reflex heraus hob sie ihre Hand, um ihm eine dieser Strähnen aus der Stirn zu streichen, damit sie ihm nicht ins Auge rutschen konnte. Nur einen Augenblick später wusste sie, daß sie dies nicht hätte tun dürfen. Sie sah es in seinen Augen, die in genau diesem Moment aufflackerten, so müde und trüb sie bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch gewirkt hatten und jetzt wusste Lily Potter, daß sie ein ernsthaftes Problem haben könnte.

Einige Augenblicke verstrichen, schien die Zeit fast völlig still zu stehen. Sie spürt, daß das was sie fühlte, keine Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit war. Sondern daß diese Gefühle für Severus irgendwo in ihr überlebt haben mußte, wenn sie sie jetzt mit derartiger Wucht wieder durchströmten, daß sie sich kaum dagegen wehren konnte. Sie durfte es nicht. Sie war kein Teenager mehr, sie war eine erwachsene Frau und noch dazu verheiratet. Mit James, nicht mit Severus, wie sie es sich vielleicht einmal in ihrer Jugend erträumt hatte.

James… Der Gedanke an ihren Mann holte Lily in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Sie war kein Teenager mehr, sondern eine erwachsene und noch dazu verheiratete Frau und was sie hier tat sollte eine verheiratete Frau eigentlich nicht tun, außer bei ihrem Ehemann. So löste sie ihren Blick wieder von Seveus' schwarzen Augen, die sie sofort wieder so sehr in ihren Bann gezogen hatten, als wären sie nie voneinander getrennt gewesen. Als wäre all das, was passiert war niemals wirklich geschehen, als wären sie noch immer einfach nur Lily und Severus. Sich leise räuspernd zog sie ihre Hand zurück und richtete sich ein wenig auf, um ein möglichst unbefangenes Lächeln bemüht, welches ihr jedoch nicht ganz so gelingen wollte, wie sie es gerne gehabt hätte. Verdammt, warum hatte sie sich auch so wenig unter Kontrolle, kaum daß Severus in ihre Nähe kam? Vom ersten Tag an an dem Professor Slughorn sie beide an diesem vermaledeiten Trank hatte arbeiten lassen, war es so gewesen und hatte sich ihr ganzes siebtes Schuljahr hinweg immer wieder gezeigt, bis er sie schließlich einfach in den Arm genommen und geküßt hatte.

Lily spürte die leichte Gänsehaut, die sich ob dieses Gedankens auf ihrem Körper bildete, der allein auf die Erinnerung an Severus' Lippen reagierte, die ihr jetzt, in diesem Moment so verführerisch nah waren. 'Verdammt, Lily Potter, reiß dich zusammen!', rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung und wandte ihren Blick nun ganz und gar von Severus ab, um sich an die Medi-Hexe zu wenden.

"Kann ich sonst noch etwas für Sie tun Madam Pomfrey?"

Poppy, die die Spannung zwischen Severus und Lily durchaus wahrgenommen hat und sie mit einiger Sorge beobachtete, zuckte nur leicht mit der Schulter. Sie muß sich getäuscht haben, von dem Wissen um längst vergangenes beeinflusst, muß sie diese Blicke fehlinterpretiert haben. Lily war mit James verheiratet und sehr glücklich damit. Es war einfach nur Freude in Lilys Augen gewesen, Severus wieder zu sehen. Ja, das hörte sich gut an und war mit sehr viel weniger Problemen behaftet als die andere Variante, die sich ihr für einige Augenblicke aufgedrängt hatte.

"Nein Kindchen, danke für deine Hilfe, aber ich werde mit dem guten Severus schon alleine fertig!" Lächelnd legte Poppy ihre Hand auf Lilys Unterarm, um dieser noch einmal bekräftigend zuzunicken. "Geh nur, es ist in Ordnung. Du hast sicher noch anderes zu tun."

Lilys Nicken zur Kenntnis nehmend, seufzte Poppy innerlich auf, als die junge Frau kurz darauf fast fluchtartig den Raum verließ. Merlin allein wusste warum, aber in diesem Moment hielt sie es einfach für klüger, Severus nicht zu sagen, daß das eben nicht mehr Lily Evans, sondern Lily Potter gewesen ist. Er hätte sich vielleicht aufgeregt und das war in seinem immer noch nicht sehr guten Zustand einfach ein zu großes Risiko. Vielleicht wusste er es auch längst, war ja kein Geheimnis, daß die beiden kurz nach ihrem Abschluß geheiratet haben. Auch wenn Poppy sich noch immer fragt, warum sie es gar so eilig gehabt hatten. Aber gut, das ging sie nichts an und sie hatte auch nie nachgefragt.

"So Severus", begann sie statt dessen und zog ihren Zauberstab, um ihn kritisch über den Körper des jungen Mannes gleiten zu lassen. "Dein kleiner Ausflug war deiner Gesundheit nicht besonders förderlich, ich hoffe, das ist dir klar!"

Severus hörte durchaus, daß die Medi-Hexe irgend etwas sagte, doch der Sinn ihrer Worte drang ihm nicht ins Bewußtsein vor. Noch immer glaubte er, Lilys Hände auf seiner Haut zu fühlen, ihre Wärme spüren zu können, die ein leichtes, aber deutlich spürbares Kribbeln auf seiner Haut ausgelöst hatte. Er hatte erwartet, daß sie wütend auf ihn ist, hatte sogar damit gerechnet, Ablehnung und Hass in ihren Augen zu lesen bei dem Gedanken daran, was sie von ihm denken mußte und in dem Wissen, daß auch Lily bewusst war, was aus ihm geworden ist. Das, was er nie hatte werden wollen. Severus schloß einen Moment die Augen. Die einzige Erklärung, die er sich selbst geben konnte war, daß sie es nicht wusste. Daß Albus ihr nicht gesagt hatte, daß er ein Todesser war. Eine Mordmaschine, darauf abgerichtet Jagd auf das zu machen, was Lily war. Leise stöhnte er auf, ob des Schmerzes, der ihn bei diesen Überlegungen durchzog, der seine Haltung wieder erschlaffen ließ und dafür sorgte, daß er sich zurück in die Kissen sinken ließ, um sich für einen Moment zumindest noch die Erinnerung daran zu bewahren, wie sie ihn eben angesehen hatte. Die Wahrheit, die Realität würde ihn früh genug wieder einholen.


	15. Chapter 15

15. Ein erster Schritt

Severus' schmale Finger, die fast weiß wirkten, schienen, als wollten sie sich an dem mit Wasser gefüllten Glas festhalten, so sehr hatten sie sich um dieses geklammert. Seit einer halben Stunde, seit er mit Dumbledore in der gemütlichen Sitzecke im Büro des Direktors saß, sein Blick immer wieder in die Flammen des Kamins fiel und er sich endlich, nach so vielen Jahren wieder richtig zu Hause fühlte, rang er mit sich. Er wusste, daß Albus eine Erklärung erwartete. Eine Erklärung, warum er damals gegangen war, warum er es in der ganzen Zeit nicht einmal geschafft hatte ein Lebenszeichen von sich zu geben, warum das aus ihm geworden war, was er nun eben war. Doch wie sollte er dem alten Zauberer erklären, was er selbst nicht mehr verstehen konnte? Wie sollte er erklären, daß es Trotz, Stolz, Wut gewesen waren, die ihn damals dazu getrieben hatten mit Malfoy zu gehen?

Severus seufzte unterdrückt auf, als ihm jetzt bewusst wurde, welch ein Feigling er tatsächlich war. Nicht nur, daß er damals einfach weg gelaufen ist, den einfacheren Weg gewählt hatte anstatt sich einzugestehen, daß er einfach unglaublich verletzt war über das, was ihm angetan worden war, nein, nicht einmal jetzt fand er den Mut es Albus einfach zu sagen. Er wusste, tief in sich drinnen, daß er ihn verstanden hätte, hätte er nur etwas gesagt.

„Du musst nichts sagen Severus", hörte er schließlich die weiche Stimme Dumbledores, die alleine schon ausreicht, um Severus mit einem Gefühl der Ruhe und Sicherheit zu erfüllen. Schon damals, als er als Kind hier gesessen hat, hat allein der Tonfall des Direktors oft ausgereicht, um ihm jede Angst zu nehmen, die so lange Zeit in ihm gewohnt hatte.

Auch jetzt wieder verspürte er eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, einfach für das Wissen, nichts sagen zu müssen.

„Danke", kam es daher auch leise und belegt über seine Lippen, die noch immer viel zu spröde, viel zu blutleer waren, als daß man ihn hätte als ‚gesund' bezeichnen können. Doch Poppy hatte sich schließlich davon überzeugen lassen, daß es für ihn nicht gesund sein konnte noch einige Tage nur im Bett zu verbringen und zugestimmt, ihn aufstehen zu lassen, wenn er es nicht gleich wieder übertreibe. Natürlich hatte Severus ihr genau dies versprochen und sich bislang auch gewissenhaft an ihre Anweisungen gehalten.

Bislang hatte ihm nicht viel an seinem Leben gelegen, doch er empfand einfach viel zu viel Respekt und Dankbarkeit für die Medi-Hexe, als daß er wegwerfen würde, was sie ihm wieder gegeben hatte und dann… war da natürlich noch Albus und das Glück, welches Severus darüber empfand von diesem einfach so wieder aufgenommen worden zu sein, ohne Fragen, ohne Vorwürfe und… auch das musst er sich eingestehen, da war auch Lily.

Er hatte sie seit ihrem Zusammentreffen im Krankenflügel vor zwei Tagen nicht mehr gesehen und irgendwo war er hierüber sogar erleichtert gewesen. Ihr Blick mit dem sie ihn angesehen hatten, diese flüchtige Berührung hatten etwas in ihm geweckt, etwas berührt, das er schon längst verloren geglaubt hatte.

„Es gibt nichts zu danken Severus."

Erst mit einigen Augenblicken Verspätung nahm der Todesser die Worte Dumbledores wahr und sah auf, begleitet von einem nur angedeuteten Lächeln. Früher hatte er in Gegenwart des Direktors immer lachen können, wenn auch nur hier. Doch auch bei ihm fiel ihm dies seltsam schwer, fühlte sich falsch an, unberechtigt.

Tief durchatmend erwiderte er den Blick Dumbledores, spürte, wie seine Finger sich unwillkürlich noch fester um seine Tasse krallten, sein Herzschlag sich beschleunigte und er wusste, daß wenn er es nicht jetzt sagen würde, die Chance vorbei war, es niemals einfacher, sondern mit jeder vergehenden Stunde schwerer werden würde.

„Es tut mir leid", brachte er schließlich nur leise und belegt über die Lippen und Merlin allein mochte wissen, wie schwer es diesem Mann fiel, diese Worte auszusprechen, selbst Dumbledore gegenüber. „Ich hoffe du glaubst mir, daß ich dich nie enttäuschen oder… verletzen wollte."

„Dir?" In echtem Erstaunen zog Dumbledore die Augenbrauen nach oben, den Blick auf seine Teetasse gerichtet, die er nun abstellte und angedeutet mit dem Kopf schüttelte. Bei Merlin, wie oft hatte er sich diese Situation in den letzten Jahren vorgestellt? Hatte gehofft und gebangt, daß es dazu kommen würde, mit Severus dieses Gespräch zu führen… So viele Worte hatte er sich zurecht gelegt, so viele Erklärungen im Kopf durchgespielt, jedes Argument genau abgewogen. Doch jetzt, wo dieser Moment gekommen war, war sein Kopf leer.

„Es tut mir leid Severus. Ich glaube… in meinem Eifer dich zu schützen war mir nicht bewusst, wie gefährlich es war, dich im Unwissen über die Gründe meiner Entscheidungen zu lassen. Ich war so damit beschäftigt, dich vor Voldemorts Klauen zu bewahren, daß ich dich unbewusst immer weiter in seine Arme getrieben habe…" Dumbledore senkte den Blick und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch den langen, weißen Bart. Für einige Augenblicke wirkte er beinah abwesend, ehe er Severus wieder ansah. „Ich habe Fehler gemacht, für die du bezahlen musstest."

Ein dumpfes Gefühl breitete sich in Severus' Magen aus. Wenn er auch mit allem hätte leben können, mit Vorwürfen, mit Schuldzuweisungen, mit Albus' Enttäuschung, so doch nicht damit, daß der alte Zauberer, der für ihn immer der Vater gewesen war, den er zuvor nie hatte, sich bei ihm entschuldigte. Er war es gewesen, der aus Trotz und schlichter Dummheit in einer Kurzschlussreaktion sich selbst alles genommen hatte. Nie hatte er in Erwägung gezogen, Albus zu erzählen, wie es wirklich gewesen war, bis zu diesem Augenblick.

„Dich trifft keine Schuld", begann er nur leise und richtete seinen Blick mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln auf den Direktor von Hogwarts. „An diesem Abend, vor dem Abschlussball, da wollte ich in Hogwarts bleiben. Ich wollte eine Ausbildung bei Slughorn machen und hier bleiben. Voldemort hatte sich zu dem Zeitpunkt für mich bereits wieder erledigt."

Albus folge Severus' Worten aufmerksam, begleitet von einem leichten Kopfschütteln. Bei Merlin, er wusste, daß er Fehler gemacht hatte und davon nicht zu wenige. Auch wenn jugendlicher Leichtsinn, Trotz, was auch immer, die Dinge vielleicht begünstigt hatten, Dumbledore wusste, daß der entscheidende Fehler früher, sehr viel früher begangen worden war und zwar von ihm. Er hatte dieses Kind, das Severus einst gewesen war viel zu nah an sich heran gelassen, hatte viel zu viel Gefühl entwickelt, was ihm die klare Sicht manchmal getrübt hatte. Dumbledore hatte lernen müssen, daß es einen Unterschied machte zwischen Lehrer und Vaterfigur, zwischen Schülern die man mochte und einem Jungen, den man liebte. Ihm war dieser Drahtseilakt nicht gelungen. Er hatte Severus geliebt, liebte ihn noch immer, was zur Folge hatte, daß er sich vielleicht einmal mehr als gut gewesen war, durch sein Gefühl hatte leiten lassen und nicht durch seinen Verstand. Er hatte diese Zeit genossen, diese wenigen glückliche Jahre mit Severus und allein sein Egoismus, diesen Zustand nicht verlieren zu wollen war es zu verdanken gewesen, daß Severus ihm entglitten war, sich schneller entwickelt hatte, als Albus es wahr haben wollte oder sich auf die veränderte Situation hätte einstellen können. Die abschließenden Worte des jungen Mannes rissen ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken, ließen ihn hellhörig, seinen Blick fragend werden und gleichzeitig einen stechenden Schmerz durch seine Brust ziehen.

Konnte Merlin wirklich so grausam gewesen sein? War es wirklich möglich, daß das Schicksal anders hätte verlaufen können?

„Aber wieso…", kam es dann über seine Lippen, unbedacht, voreilig, ehe er sie sich versagen konnte.

Doch Severus reagierte auf diese Worte nur mit einem neuerlichen, kaum sichtbaren Schulterzucken. Er trank noch einen Schluck, wobei Albus allein an den Bewegungen des Tränkemeisters deutlich sehen konnte, daß dieser noch lange nicht zu alter Stärke gelangt war, sein Körper noch einige Zeit brauchen würde, um sich von dem zu erholen, was Voldemort ihm angetan hatte. Doch wie ungleich länger würde Severus' Seele brauchen? Dumbledore wagte hier keine Prognose, doch tief in seinem Inneren wusste er vermutlich bereits, daß Severus einen weiteren, kleinen Teil seiner Seele auf dem Weg der letzten Jahre hatte geben müssen und Merlin allein mochte wissen, ob er sich davon wieder erholen konnte.

„Potter", kam klang schließlich Severus' knappe, leise Antwort durch die Räume.

„James?" Dumbledore atmete tief durch, was jedoch den kalten Schauer nicht zu mindern vermochte, der ihm in diesem Moment über den Rücken kroch, als sich zwei Puzzleteile zusammen setzten. James war am Abend des Abschlussballs in Lilys Begleitung gewesen und zu spät, viel zu spät, hatte Dumbledore sich daran erinnert, daß Severus ihm erzählt hatte, daß die junge Gryffindor seine Einladung zum Abschlussball angenommen hatte. Er hatte es damals auf die Wankelmütigkeit der Jugend geschoben, daß sie ihren Entschluss geändert hatte. Doch irgend etwas in Severus' Blick sagte ihm, daß es so einfach nicht gewesen ist.

„Willst du mir erzählen, was geschehen ist?", erkundigte er sich, feststellend, daß seine Stimme viel zu rau klang.

„Das weiß ich nicht genau", gab Severus wahrheitsgemäß zurück und spürte wieder den sanften Schmerz in sich aufkeimen, welchen er damals empfunden hatte, als er Lily mit Potter sah, den Vorwurf in ihrem Blick. „Ich war auf dem Weg zum Ball", begann er nur leise und mit stockender Stimme, hatte er doch nie zuvor mit jemandem über diesen Abend gesprochen, hatte ihn in den hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins verdrängt, nur um jetzt festzustellen, daß der Schmerz nicht weniger geworden war, ihn immer noch genau so fest im Griff hatte, wie vor einigen Jahren. „Sie haben mich geschockt und ich konnte Lily nicht abholen. Als.. ich dann schließlich hin kam, war sie davon überzeugt, daß ich mir einen Spaß mit ihr gemacht habe und ist mit Potter gegangen." Severus stockte erneut, trank einen Schluck und vermied jeden Blick auf Albus, ehe er fortfuhr: „Sie wollte mich nicht, also bin ich zu Voldemort. Er wollte mich."

Eine ganze Weile herrschte Schweigen zwischen den beiden Männern, die einander näher standen als Vater und Sohn. Jeder versunken in seine eigenen Gedanken, empfanden es beide als eine Ewigkeit, die vorüber ging, während es doch nur wenige Augenblicke waren.

Severus empfand eine seltsame und doch wohltuende Erleichterung darüber, es endlich ausgesprochen zu haben. Gesagt zu haben, wozu er geglaubt hatte nie in der Lage zu sein und was ihm nun im Nachhinein doch so einfach erschien. Dennoch versagte er es sich, Albus auch noch den Rest zu sagen. Daß er seine Dummheit noch in dem Moment bereut hatte, in dem das Dunkle Mal sich in seine Haut gefressen hatte. Er wollte und konnte ihm doch nicht sagen, wie sehr er sich in den folgenden Monaten versuchte gegen das zu wehren, was er von da an gewesen war, wie oft er sich gewünscht hatte, einfach zurück gehen zu können und wie sehr er irgendwann davon überzeugt gewesen war, hier in Hogwarts kein zu Hause mehr zu haben. Wie hätte er diesem Mann all das sagen können, jetzt, wo er wusste, wie sehr er sich getäuscht hatte? Jetzt, wo er wusste, daß Dumbledores Tür immer für ihn geöffnet gewesen war…

„Ich habe einen Teil der Schuld zu tragen, daß du getan hast, was du getan hat Seveus", gab Dumbledore schließlich leise zurück, wobei ihm die Brust schmerzhaft eng wurde. „Aber es ist nun nicht mehr zu ändern, also… sollten wir uns auf die Zukunft konzentrieren. Du bist hier, du bist zurück gekommen."

‚Zukunft…' Noch vor wenigen Tagen hätte Severus nicht gewagt zu glauben, daß es überhaupt eine Zukunft für ihn gab und nun saß er hier, gewärmt von dem Feuer im Kamin, von der spürbaren Zuneigung, die er in Dumbledores Nähe schon immer empfinden dürfte, in Sicherheit. Selbst die Alpträume, die ihn seit einigen Jahren ständig begleiteten, waren seit er wieder in Hogwarts war, verschwunden und nicht zuletzt… Lily war hier und auch wenn Severus ihr seit ihrer Begegnung im Krankenflügel aus dem Weg gegangen war, so wusste er doch, daß er den Drang sie wieder zu sehen, mit ihr zu sprechen, nicht länger würde unterdrücken können.

„Und wie soll es jetzt weiter gehen?"

„Wir werden sehen Severus… wir werden sehen, ob wir uns verloren haben…"

Severus nickte leicht und trank den letzten Schluck seines Tees aus, ehe er die leere Tasse zurück auf den Tisch stellte und langsam aufstand. „Ich… werde dann mal wieder gehen. Ich denke, ich sollte Poppys Vorrat an Stärkungstrank wieder auffüllen, nachdem ich ihren beinah aufgebraucht habe…"

Dumbledore tat es Severus schmunzelnd gleich und erhob sich ebenfalls. Die Hand auf die Schulter des jüngeren Mannes legend, spürte er in genau diesem Moment, daß sich nichts verändert hatte. Es war immer noch da, was auch immer zwischen ihnen herrschte. Schwächer als früher, aber noch da und das war alles, was in diesem Moment zählte. Sie hatten eine Chance und bei Merlin, er würde alles tun, um diese auch zu nutzen.

Mit einem Lächeln begleitete er den Tränkemeister zur Tür, durch welche dieser das Büro verließ und sich auf den Weg nach unten machte zu eben jenem Raum, in welchem Lily Potter gerade das Feuer unter dem Kessel entzündete, um ihr Versprechen Poppy gegenüber zu erfüllen, ihr einige Liter neuen Stärkungstrank zu brauen.

T.b.c.


	16. Chapter 16

16. Schicksal?

Lily lächelte. Kaum hatte sie mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabes das Feuer unter dem mit Wasser gefüllten Kessel entfacht, war es sofort wieder da. Das gute Gefühl tiefer Zufriedenheit, das sie beim Tränkebrauen immer empfunden hatte und von dem sie fürchtete, sie hätte es in den letzten Monaten verloren. James zuliebe hatte sie mit der ‚Tränkepanscherei' wie er es abfällig nannte, aufgehört. Dabei wusste sie sehr wohl, dass es ihm erst in zweiter Linie um die Zeit ging, die sie hierauf verwendete. Er hatte jede Verbindung zwischen ihr und Severus kappen wollen, jede Gelegenheit zu der sie an den Slytherin denken konnte von vorne herein ausschalten wollen. Es war ihm durchaus gelungen und Lily war ihm dafür auch dankbar gewesen. Es hatte ihr Vorhaben unterstützt nicht mehr an Severus denken zu wollen, an die Gefühle die sie für ihn gehabt hatte, die Träume die sie geteilt hatten und an den Verrat, den er an ihr begangen hatte. Der Lüge der sie zum Opfer gefallen war. Sie hatte nicht ständig diesen Schmerz spüren wollen und James hatte ihn ihr genommen. Seine Nähe, seine Zuneigung hatten ihr geholfen zu vergessen.

‚Vergessen…?' Lily schüttelte ob dieses Gedankens leicht den Kopf. An jenem Tag im Krankenflügel, als sie Severus gesehen, spätestens aber als sie sich nur flüchtig berührt hatten, ihre Augen einander trafen, hatte sie gewusst, dass sie nichts, überhaupt nichts vergessen hatte. All das, was sie verdrängt hatte, war mit einem mal wieder da gewesen, als wären keine zwei Jahre, sondern zwei Tage seit ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen vergangen.

Lily schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf. Was sollten diese Gedanken? Sie war mit James verheiratet. Sie führten eine gute, glückliche Ehe und nichts und niemand würde daran etwas ändern können. Sicher, sie hatten Probleme, aber bei Merlin, wer hatte die nicht? Ihre Beziehung war stark genug um derartige Dinge wegstecken zu können. Sie liebte James, warum sonst würde sie derart ungehalten darauf reagieren, dass er so viel Zeit mit Sirius verbrachte? Doch nur, weil sie ihn liebte und an seiner Seite sein wollte. Genau, so war es und Severus würde wieder gehen. In ein paar Tagen würde alles wieder so sein wie vorher und da es ihr so gut gelungen ist ihm die letzten Tage aus dem Weg zu gehen, würde dies auch während der folgenden kein Problem sein!

Gerade diesen Entschluss gefasst, stellte Lily zufrieden fest, dass das Wasser im Kessel nun die richtige Temperatur erreicht hatte und wandte sich um, um zum Zutatenschrank hinüber zu gehen. Dies geschah gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Tür geöffnet wurde und ihr guter Plan in sich zusammen brach, als sie Severus durch diese herein kommen sah und ihr Herz ihrem Verstand zum Trotz unwillkürlich begann schneller zu schlagen. „Severus…"

Severus war sich durchaus im Klaren darüber, dass Lily einen Grund hatte ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen und dass sie das in den letzten Tagen getan hatte, dessen war er gewiss. Sicher, Hogwarts war groß, aber dennoch wäre es ein mehr als nur merkwürdiger Zufall gewesen, wenn sie sich rein aufgrund dieser Tatsache all die Tage nicht einmal gesehen hätten. Nein, Severus war sicher, dass Lily keine Begegnung wünschte und nun, als er da in der offenen Tür stand, ihr nur einen Meter entfernt gegenüber, spielte er kurz mit dem Gedanken ihren Wunsch zu respektieren und einfach wieder zu gehen. Doch statt dessen ging er wenige Schritte weiter in den Raum, bis er die Tür hinter sich schließen konnte, um dann wieder Lilys Blick zu suchen, in diese grünen Augen zu sehen, die ihn vom ersten Tag an in ihren Bann gezogen und bis heute nicht wieder losgelassen hatten.

„Lily… ich wollte dich nicht stören, ich dachte dieser Raum sei frei."

„Ist er nicht." Lily schüttelte bei diesen Worten leicht den Kopf. Einerseits, um sie zu bekräftigen und andererseits über ihre hoch intelligente Aussage. Warum nur machte Severus sie so derart nervös? „Ich bin gerade dabei einen Stärkungstrank für Madam Pomfrey zu brauen, ihre Vorräte gehen langsam zur Neige."

Severus Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Man konnte es nicht als Lächeln bezeichnen, aber zumindest war es etwas in der Art. „Aus demselben Grund bin auch ich hier", teilte er Lily mit und führte seine Hände auf dem Rücken zusammen, während er näher auf sie zuging. „Da ich nicht ganz unschuldig daran bin, dass ihre Vorräte stark abgenommen haben, halte ich es für angemessen, dass auch ich sie wieder aufstocke."

„Oh… da hatten wir wohl denselben Gedanken!" Lily schmunzelte, während ihre Augen für einen kurzen Moment aufleuchteten und sie vergaß, dass sie Severus doch eigentlich aus dem Weg hatte gehen wollen. Es konnte wohl kaum schaden einige Minuten mit ihm zu verbringen, sie waren beide erwachsen und keine albernen Kinder mehr, also warum sollte sie sich so aufführen? „Ich habe noch nicht richtig angefangen", fuhr sie erklärend mit einer flüchtigen Handbewegung in Richtung Kessel fort, „du kannst also gerne übernehmen wenn du möchtest, oder… wir teilen uns einen Kessel und brauen den Trank zusammen." Dass dieser Satz so ziemlich das Gegenteil dessen ausdrückte, was sie sich vor wenigen Minuten erst vorgenommen hatte, schien ihr in diesem Moment nicht mehr wichtig.

‚Zusammen…' Severus erwiderte Lilys Blick, sah ihre Augen aufleuchten und glaubte sich für einen Moment zurück versetzt in seine Jugend, zu jenem Tag an dem er Lily das erste Mal wirklich begegnet war. Professor Slughorn hatte sie beide gebeten einen Trank zusammen zu brauen. War es nicht sogar genau dieser Raum hier gewesen? Ja… Severus glaubte schon. Hier war es gewesen wo er feststellte, dass Gryffindors keineswegs nur eingebildet und rechthaberisch sind. Hier war es gewesen wo ihre Freundschaft geboren wurde, die sich so schnell zu so viel mehr entwickelt hatte.

Seinen Blick noch immer auf Lily gerichtet, ahnte Severus noch nicht einmal, dass ihre Gedanken den seinen gar nicht so unähnlich waren, dass auch sie in diesem Moment an ihr erstes richtiges Zusammentreffen dachte, an den Tag, an dem sich auch für sie alles veränderte. Sowohl im denken, als auch im fühlen.

Nur wie durch Watte gedämpft nahm sie daher Severus zustimmendes ‚Ich würde ihn gerne mit dir gemeinsam brauen' wahr und doch reichten diese Worte aus, um sie tief, sehr tief durchatmen zu lassen. Severus konnte deutlich sehen, dass sie fast ein wenig verwundert auf seine Worte reagierte, aber wie sollte sie auch nicht? Wunderte es ihn doch selbst am meisten, dass er sie tatsächlich ausgesprochen hatte…

„Schön, dann… hole ich mal das Baumwurzelkraut", erklärte Lily, nachdem sie für einen kurzen Moment die Augen schließen mußte, als ihr bewusst wurde, in welche Situation sie sich da gebracht hatte. Noch kurz den Blick auf Severus gerichtet, lächelte sie ihm zu, um sich dann abzuwenden und zum Vorratsschrank zu gehen, wie sie es zuvor schon vorgehabt hatte.

Als sie zurück kam konnte sie sehen, wie Severus dabei war seinen Umhang abzulegen. Seine Bewegungen waren noch immer geschmeidig, eine seltene Eigenschaft bei einem Mann. Bei James wirkte alles kantig und manchmal ruckartig, bei Severus niemals. Unwillkürlich blieb sie stehen, hielt den Blick auf seinen Rücken gerichtet und konnte sehen, dass seine Haare ein wenig kürzer waren als damals als sie ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie reichten nur noch knapp über seine Schulter. Unwillkürlich fragte sich Lily, ob sich seine Haare immer noch so weich anfühlten wie damals… Sich selbst zur Ordnung rufend senkte sie für einen Moment den Blick, um ihn erst wieder zu heben, als sie die wenigen Schritte zum Kessel zurück legte, auf den nun auch Severus zukam, der dabei die Ärmel seines Hemdes nach hinten krempelte.

Lily bemühte sich, weiter unbefangen zu wirken, nicht hinzusehen, jeden Blick auf Severus linken Unterarm zu vermeiden. Doch da war es, das wusste sie. Das Dunkle Mal, schien sie förmlich anzugrinsen, siegessicher, kalt und überheblich. Unwillkürlich schlug ihr Herz schneller, als sie dem beinah unwiderstehlichen Drang nun nachgab und ihren Blick auf das Symbol der Todesser lenkte. Fast war sie überrascht, dass nichts geschah. Severus verwandelte sich nicht in irgendein Monster, er stand noch immer ruhig da, genau so wie zuvor. Das Dunkle Mal prangte an seinem Unterarm wie ein Tätowierung, als wäre es ein harmloser Körperschmuck und wer, der es nicht besser wusste würde es für etwas anders halten?

„Erst wenn er uns ruft beginnt es zu Glühen", drang mit einem Mal Severus weiche, tiefe Stimme in ihr Bewusstsein vor, der den Blick der jungen Frau durchaus bemerkt hatte, so dass Lily den Kopf hob und ihn für einen Moment fragend ansah.

„Entschuldige…", murmelte sie dabei mit sichtbarer Verlegenheit, wurde ihr doch erst jetzt bewusst wie es sich für ihn anfühlen mußte derart ‚begafft' zu werden. „Ich…hätte dich nicht so anstarren sollen…"

„Es gibt nichts zu entschuldigen. Wir wissen doch beide, was ich bin", zuckte Severus als Erwiderung nur leise mit der Schulter und verdrängte den leichten Schmerz, der sich bei diesen Worten in ihm ausbreitete. „Hast du das Kraut?"

Dankbar, dass Severus das Thema wechselte und ihr keine Vorwürfe machte – bei Merlin, schlimmer hätte sie sich kaum verhalten können -, nickte Lily und überbrückte den letzten Schritt der sie noch vom Kessel trennte. „Natürlich. Was meinst du, sollten wir es klein schneiden oder so lassen?"

„Wenn wir es klein schneiden, kommt die Wirkung besser zur Geltung, allerdings schmeckt der Trank dann auch wesentlich bitterer…" Severus warf einen entschuldigenden Blick zu Lily, kaum dass er diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, war er sich doch durchaus bewusst, dass er eine sehr begabte Hexe vor sich hatte, der im Tränkebrauen so schnell keiner etwas vormachen konnte.

Lily wiegte für einen Moment den Kopf leicht hin und her, während sie nachdachte. „Ich denke, Madam Pomfrey wird den Trank in erster Linie für die Kinder brauchen und die sind in der Regel nicht schwer verletzt oder derart geschwächt, dass sie einen wirklich starken Trank brauchen würden. Auf der anderen Seite haben sie sehr empfindliche Geschmacksnerven…"

Während Lily leicht lächelte, verzog Severus deutlich genervt das Gesicht. Vielleicht sollten sie auch noch ein bißchen Brausepulver mit in den Trank geben, damit er noch angenehmer schmeckt? Sich diese Worte jedoch nur denkend, nickte er ergeben. „Also dann, so hinein damit." Wäre er alleine gewesen, er hätte das Kraut klein geschnitten…

Trotz der vielen Monate in denen sie sich nicht gesehen hatte, in denen Lily versucht hatte Severus aus ihren Gedanken und ihrer Erinnerung zu verbannen, so kannte sie ihn doch gut genug, um zumindest zu ahnen was hinter seiner Stirn vor sich ging, auch wenn er sich bemühte eine unbewegte Miene zu machen. Leise lachend, begleitet von einem „Oh Severus…" gab sie das Kraut in den Trank und beobachtete, wie bläulicher Dampf kurz darauf aus dem Kessel empor stieg und sich im Raum verteilte, den er mit einem angenehm beruhigend wirkenden Geruch erfüllte. Lily schloss kurz die Augen um diese Atmosphäre auf die sie so lange verzichtet hatte auf sich wirken zu lassen und nahm so nur am Rande wahr, dass Severus nun seinerseits zum gekühlten Vorratsschrank ging um dort die restlichen Zutaten heraus zu nehmen. Gerade als sie die Augen wieder öffnete, konnte er sehen, wie er das Einhornhaar mit in den Kessel gab und kurz darauf die Fledermaustränen hinein tröpfelte.

„So, noch zehn Minuten, dann braucht er nur noch den Mondsirup…", erklärte er, als er die Phiole wieder verschloss und zur Seite stellte.

Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkend, lehnte er sich den Tisch der an der Wand stand und obwohl im durchaus bewusst war, dass Lily diese Haltung vielleicht als ablehnend auffassen konnte, er wusste im Moment einfach nichts anderes zu tun, fühlte sich unsicher ob dieser ganzen Situation mit der er nicht gerechnet hatte, die er so nicht geplant hatte, in die er einfach reingeschlittert war ohne jeden Plan. Unwillkürlich mußte er leicht den Kopf schütteln, war dies doch das erste Mal seit Monaten, Jahren, dass er wirklich dastand und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Lilys Anwesenheit machte ihn unsicher, ließ ihn alles was er zu wissen glaubte vergessen, ließ es ins Schwanken geraten und genau das mochte er überhaupt nicht. Er wollte seine Sicherheit nicht verlieren und doch spüre er von Augenblick zu Augenblick mehr, wie genau das geschah, ohne dass er es hätte verhindern können.

Er sah sie an, sah Lily an, sah ihre Augen, die sich überhaupt nicht veränderte hatten. So wie sie sich kaum geändert zu haben schien. Fast glaubte Severus in ihr noch das 17-jährige Mädchen zu sehen, das er so sehr geliebt hatte, das ihn fast gerettet hätte, ihm seinen Weg gezeigt hatte, seinen Blick geklärt hatte und das ihm die Sicherheit war die er gebraucht hatte. Doch dann… hatte er sie verloren. Von einem Moment auf den anderen und er, was hatte er gemacht? Hatte sein Leben in einem Moment der Kurzschlussreaktion, der Wut, der Resignation einfach weggeworfen.

Tief durchatmend senkte er einen Moment den Blick, drohten ihn doch wieder Gefühle zu übermannen, die er nie wieder zulassen wollte. Doch alleine schon hier zu sein, in Hogwarts, zu Hause zu sein ließ seine äußere Fassade bröckeln, was jetzt noch schneller zu geschehen schien, da er in Lilys Nähe war, die in gewisser Weise dieselbe Wirkung auf ihn hatte wie Dumbledore, nur war sie sich im Gegensatz zum Direktor dessen sicher nicht bewusst.

So verging Minute um Minute, in der Severus nicht einmal ahnte, welche Gedanken Lily in der Zeit beschäftigten, die sich auf die Stufe gesetzt hatte, die den hinteren Teil des Raumes in dem die Zutaten lagerten, von dem vorderen mit den Kesseln trennte. Hätte er es gewusst, wäre er sicher überrascht gewesen, dass seine Gedanken denen Lilys so ähnlich waren, dass sie sie nur hätten aussprechen müssen um die Wunden zu heilen, die sie sich gegenseitig zugefügt hatten. Beide waren sie nur wenige Meter voneinander getrennt, im Gedanken einander so nah und doch so weit entfernt, dass keiner von ihnen beiden wagte diese Distanz zu überbrücken.

Beide reagierten beinah erleichtert, als Severus mit einem „So, wir können den Sirup dazu geben" die fast schon beklemmend wirkende Stille zwischen ihnen beiden durchbrach und die Phiole mit dem Mondsirup, eigentlich Baumharz der bei Vollmond gewonnen wird, zur Hand nahm, damit auf den Kessel mit dem fast fertigen Stärkungstrank zuging und begann, den Mondsirup langsam hineinfließen zu lassen. Er konnte später nicht mehr sagen, wie es geschehen war, ob es Ungeschicklichkeit, Nervosität, ein plötzlicher Schwindelanfall oder einfach Schicksal gewesen war. Doch während er die Phiole über den Kessel hielt zuckte seine Hand plötzlich, so dass das gläserne Gefäß seiner Hand zu entgleiten drohte und nur die Lilys, die sie auf einmal umfaßte dieses Missgeschick verhinderte, das den Trank ruiniert hätte.

Alles was Severus noch wahrnahm, war dieses Gefühl wie von einem Blitz getroffen zu werden, in einen kühlen Sommerregen geraten zu sein, einen sanften Tod zu sterben, irgendwas, denn womit genau sich dieses Gefühl vergleichen ließ konnte er beim besten Willen nicht in Worte fassen. So einmalig war es, so unbeschreiblich, so… gut. Er sah Lily nur an, spürte ihre Hand an seiner, fühlte mit einem Mal die Wärme die von ihr ausging, die etwas in ihm berührte, das er längst dachte verloren zu haben und vielleicht, vielleicht war es der Mut der Verzweiflung gewesen, der seine Hand den Weg um ihren Nacken finden ließ, mit dem er wagte sie an sich zu ziehen und der seine Lippen schließlich ihre finden ließ. Nur einen flüchtigen Moment berührte er sie, einen Augenblick, der nur so unglaublich kurz war, dass er sich gar nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich geschehen war. Das einzige, das Severus glauben ließ, dass er es gewagt hatte, dass er dieses Glück wirklich gespürt hatte war das sanfte Prickeln auf seinen Lippen das die Lilys dort hinterließen und Lilys Blick, der den seinen suchte und fand. Schwer schluckend erwiderte er diesen Blick, den er nicht deuten konnte, der sowohl Frage als Antwort in sich vereinte und ihn ratlos und doch glücklich zurück ließ, als Lily sich ihm entwand und den Tränkeraum ohne ein einziges Wort verließ. Erst als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, schien Severus wie aus einem Trancezustand zu erwachen und atmete tief durch, um die Temperatur des Feuers etwas zu senken, irgendetwas zu tun das ihm Sicherheit gab, während sich auf den Steinboden sinken ließ, und tief durchatmete. Es war kein Traum gewesen, dessen war er sich sicher und obgleich er wusste, dass er Lily nachgehen sollte tat er es nicht und grübelte statt dessen darüber nach, ob es richtig gewesen war das zu tun, um aber gleichzeitig zu wissen, dass er es einfach hatte tun müssen. Dass selbst ein Severus Snape sich in manchen Situationen nicht gegen seine Gefühle wehren konnte.

Lily konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Selbst jetzt, als sie Hogwarts durch das Große Portal verließ und hinaus auf das Außengelände trat, konnte sie nicht glauben, was vor wenigen Minuten geschehen war. Sie hätte geglaubt es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, wäre da nicht immer noch das Gefühl Severus' Lippen noch immer auf ihren zu spüren, seine warme, große und doch so feingliedrige Hand in ihrem Nacken und seinen schlanken, festen Körper an ihrem. Sehr tief durchatmend ließ sie die kühle Luft in ihre Lungen strömen in der Hoffnung sie möge auch ihren Gedanken ein wenig Klarheit verschaffen, doch vergeblich. Es war alles wieder da. Jene Zerrissenheit, die sie schon damals kurz nach ihrem Abschlussball gespürt hatte. Wieder begann der innere Kampf in ihr zu toben, waren da Severus und James die sich ein stummes Duell lieferten, ohne davon zu ahnen. Alle Sicherheit, die Lily in den letzten Monaten geglaubt hatte gewonnen zu haben war nur eine gnädige Lüge ihr selbst gegenüber gewesen um ihrer Seele etwas Frieden und Ruhe zu gönnen. Doch jetzt? Sie war mit James verheiratet, er hatte sie in dem guten Glauben geheiratet, dass sie ihn liebte, ihr Leben mit ihm verbringen wollte und wollte sie das nicht? Aber wenn sie das wollte, warum hatte sie sich dann von Severus küssen lassen und noch viel schlimmer, warum hatte sie diesen flüchtigen Moment so sehr genossen, mehr als ihr Zusammensein mit James? Lily schüttelte leicht den Kopf, fuhr sich mit den Händen durch das Gesicht und betete zu Merlin, dass James so schnell wie möglich kommen und Severus so schnell wie möglich gehen möge. Doch Merlin lässt sich vermutlich von Worten nicht täuschen, wenn das Herz etwas ganz anderes sagt…


	17. Chapter 17

Es gab keinerlei Zärtlichkeit in seinen Bewegungen. Hart und fest, beinahe grob stieß er in ihren Körper und brachte seinen eigenen mit jedem dieser Stöße näher an die Erlösung heran, nach der er sich mit jeder Faser sehnte. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, ehe sich all die Anspannung die sich in den letzten Minuten in ihm aufgebaut hatte von einem leisen Stöhnen begleitet unter einem heftigen Lustschauer entlud.

Deutlich spürte er, wie auch ihr Körper erbebte, der letzte Beweis dafür, dass ihre Lust der seinen in nichts nachgestanden hatte. ‚Und das ist kein Wunder', dachte Lucius mit einem Grinsen, das einen leicht spöttischen Zug aufwies, als er sich von ihr herunterrollte, ‚wenn man bedenkt, welch ein Waschlappen ihr Mann ist!'

Bellatrix Lestrange indes ahnte nichts von diesen Gedanken oder eher gesagt, sie ahnte nicht, dass Lucius gerade jetzt an ihren Mann dachte. Dass der blonde Todesser nicht viel von Rodolphus hielt war ihr durchaus bekannt, machte er daraus doch nicht unbedingt ein Geheimnis, was sie hier und da doch sehr störte. Auch wenn sie ihrem Mann keine Liebe oder gar Bewunderung oder ähnliches entgegen bringen konnte, so war er doch ein Lestrange und hatte schon allein deswegen Respekt verdient. Ein Respekt, den sie als seine Frau auch eingefordert hätte, hätte Lucius seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen. Da er dies jedoch nicht tat, dachte sie allerdings nicht daran, diesen Moment mit derartigen Dingen zu zerstören, den sie doch als sehr angenehm empfand. Seit Malfoys Hochzeit mit ihrer Schwester waren ihre kleinen Treffen für ihren Geschmack ohnehin viel zu selten geworden, denn nun fiel auch Malfoy Manor in der Regel als Treffpunkt flach, wenn ihnen der Sinn nach etwas anderem als Todesserangelegenheiten stand. Doch manchmal – wie auch heute – war es der Zufall, der es ihnen ermöglichte ihrer Gier nachzugeben.

„Ein Glas Wein?"

Lucius Stimme holte Bellatrix aus ihren Gedanken und erst jetzt nahm sie wahr, dass der blonde Todesser nicht mehr neben ihr auf dem kostbaren Perserteppich lag, der dem Salon einen edlen ‚Narzissa-Touch' verlieh, sondern an der aus Mahagoni-Holz gefertigten Hausbar stand. Bellatrix schnalzte leise mit der Zunge und zog ihre Bluse näher zu sich heran, die zuvor im Eifer des Gefechts auf dem Boden gelandet war, um sie langsam anzuziehen und gemächlich aufzustehen.

„Gerne", lautete ihre knappe Antwort, wobei ihre Stimme noch deutlich die tiefe Befriedigung zum Ausdruck brachte, die sie empfand.

Während Lucius bereits zwei Gläser mit rotem Bordeaux füllte – er kannte doch die Vorlieben seiner Schwägerin in jedweder Hinsicht – nickte er nur leicht auf ihre Zustimmung. Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus konnte er dabei beobachten, wie sie ihre Bluse wieder anzog, was ein süffisantes Lächeln über seinen Lippen ziehen ließ bei dem Gedanken daran, wie hektisch er diese beinah von ihrem Körper gerissen hatte. Bellatrix Lestrange hatte einfach etwas, das einem Mann ebenso Atem wie Verstand nehmen konnte. Nicht nur ihre langen, schwarz gelockten Haare, die dunkeln Augen, die je nach Belieben Gefahr oder Verheißung ausdrücken konnten, standen in eklatantem Kontrast zu Narzissas hellen Haaren, ihren blauen Augen, die sanft oder ängstlich waren, je nachdem wen sie ansahen, es war auch und hauptsächlich der Charakter, der bei den beiden Schwestern unterschiedlicher nicht hätte sein können. Bellatrix war eine besessene Furie. Fanatischer in ihrem Glauben und ihrer Ergebenheit dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber als so mancher ihrer männlichen Todesserkollegen, aber auch ebenso grausamer wie skrupelloser. Diese Eigenschaften hatten dafür gesorgt, dass Bellatrix einen Platz weit oben in der Gunst des Dunklen Lords einnahm und hatten sie für Lucius nahezu unwiderstehlich gemacht. Es war ihm eine tiefe Befriedigung wie er sie bei keiner anderen Frau jemals empfunden hatte wenn diese Frau, gefürchtet und geachtet unter den Todessern, sich ihm hingab, sich unter lustvollem Stöhnen unter ihm wand und sich ihm völlig auslieferte.

Seine eigene Frau hingegen bedeutete für ihn meist nur Langeweile. Sie hatte absolut nichts von dem Feuer in sich welches in ihrer Schwester brannte. So suchte Lucius seine Befriedigung bei ihr auf andere Weise. Er wusste, dass er ihr weh tat, dass sie Angst vor ihm hatte und genau diese Angst, dieser Schrecken in ihren Augen wenn er sich ihr näherte versetzte ihn immer wieder in höchste Erregung. Er wusste, wen sie in ihr Bett sehnte und das wissen, dass sie ihm gehörte und nichts dagegen tun konnte, schmälerte seine Wut ein wenig, die er ob dieser Tatsache Snape gegenüber verspürte.

Erneut flog ein Grinsen über Lucius' Gesicht, als sein Blick nun wieder bei Bellatrix ankam, welche inzwischen wieder ebenso vollständig bekleidet wie er auf dem Sofa saß und ihm entgegen sah. Severus hatte bekommen, was er verdiente und diese kleine Lektion würde ihn mit Sicherheit davon abhalten seine Frau auch nur anzufassen. Ein Lucius Malfoy teilte nicht, was sein Eigentum war.

Er nahm neben Bellatrix Platz und reichte ihr das Weinglas, ehe er das seine an die Lippen führte und einem genussvollen Schluck trank.

„Und was liebste Schwägerin führt dich nun in mein bescheidenes Heim?", erkundigte er sich anschließend, war er bei ihrem Eintreffen doch nicht mehr dazu gekommen, diese Frage zu stellen.

„Ob du es glaubst oder nicht Lucius, ich wollte sehen, wie es meiner Schwester geht." Auch Bellatrix trank einen Schluck des Weins, nickte anerkennend und zog ihren Rock ein wenig über ihre übereinander geschlagenen Knie, wobei ihr nicht entging, dass Lucius ob ihrer Antwort doch recht irritiert wirkte, was sie nicht verwunderte, was ihr aber ein leises Lachen entlockte. „Ich hörte", befand sie sich schließlich dazu bereit zu erklären, „sie erwartet ein Kind."

„Was du nicht alles hörst…"

„Nicht nur du hast deine Spitzel und Informanten Lucius. Nun? Ist es deines?"

„Natürlich meines!" Lucius trank einen weiteren Schluck, bemühte sich jedoch nicht darum zu verbergen, dass Bellatrix Nachfrage ihn wie ein Pfeil getroffen hatte. Er wusste, dass es sein Kind war, weil Narzissa viel zu viel Angst hatte ihn zu betrügen, auch wenn sie es im Geiste jedes Mal tat wenn er sie sich nahm. Er hatte es noch nicht ganz geschafft, ihren Geist ebenso zu beherrschen wie ihrem Körper, obwohl er ihr seelisch vermutlich noch mehr Verletzungen zufügte als körperlich. Aber er war sicher, dies war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Bellatrix schmunzelte. Natürlich seines, daran hatte sie nie Zweifel gehabt, aber sie fand es doch amüsant, Lucius Mienenspiel nun zu betrachten. Als würde sie ihre kleine, feige Schwester nicht kennen. Narzissa hätte wahrscheinlich besser zu Rodolphus Lestrange gepasst als sie selbst. Sie hätte mit ihm stundenlang über diesen vermaledeiten Büchern hängen können, ebenso langweilig und uninteressant wie ihr Besitzer. Doch sie beschwerte sich nicht, schließlich war sie keine Närrin. Als Black war die Ehe mit einem Lestrange standesgemäß gewesen. Sie hatte eine bessere Partie gemacht als Narzissa und um weiterhin mit Lucius zu schlafen war schließlich keine Ehe notwendig. Ja, sie hatte ein erfülltes Leben. Anders als dieses Gänschen Narzissa. Dabei war Lucius doch ebenso berechen- wie steuerbar wie alle Männer. Aber Narzissa wusste hieraus eben keinen Vorteil für sich zu ziehen. Bellatrix unterbrach ihre Gedankengängen, um auf die Worte ihres Schwagers nun mit einem leisen: „Aber natürlich…Gehe ich richtig in der Annahme, dass du deswegen so… ausgehungert bist? Lässt Narzissa dich nicht mehr in ihr Bett?" Lächelnd ließ sie ihre freie linke Hand dabei auf Lucius' Oberschenkel sinken.

„Du glaubst nicht ernsthaft liebste Bellatrix, dass du die einzige bist, die diesen Hunger zu stillen vermag?" Lucius schüttelte mit einem Grinsen den Kopf. Dass er Narzissa nicht mehr angerührt hatte seit er vor wenigen Tagen von der Schwangerschaft erfahren hatte, würde er seiner Schwägerin sicher nicht auf die Nase binden. Narzissas Körper erschien ihm mit einem mal so zart, so verletzlich, dass er um das Leben seines Kindes fürchtete, wenn er mit ihr schlief.

„Nein, das denke ich nicht", erwiderte Bellatrix leicht mit der Schulter zuckend. Sie wusste, das Lucius kaum etwas anbrennen ließ, doch was sollte sie es interessieren, solange er diskret vorging und damit nicht Narzissa und mit ihr die gesamte Familie der Lächerlichkeit preisgab?

„Aber sag mir Lucius", beschloss sie schließlich das Thema zu wechseln, „wohin ist eigentlich Severus hin verschwunden?"

„Ah… Severus…" Lucius Augenbrauen zuckten leicht nach oben, während seine Stimme leise, lauernd und doch auch selbstzufrieden klang. Er kannte Bellatrix lange und gut genug, um ihre Blicke, mit denen sie Severus immer wieder bedachte, richtig zu deuten. „Sag mir Bellatrix, ist er dir schon in die Fänge gegangen?"

Narzissas Schwester zuckte erneut nur leicht mit der Schulter, bemüht so viel Gleichgültigkeit in diese Geste zu legen, dass sie überzeugend wirkte. Lucius mußte nicht auf dem Silbertablett serviert bekommen, dass er einen sehr wunden Punkt getroffen hatte, hatte Severus ihr bislang doch deutlich gezeigt, dass er keinerlei Interesse an ihr hatte. Etwas, das eine Bellatrix Lestrange nicht gewohnt und schon gar nicht hinzunehmen bereit war.

„Du müsstest doch wissen Lucius, dass ich in der Regel bekomme, was ich möchte und nun hab die Güte mir nicht weiter auszuweichen, sondern antworte mir."

Bellatrix trank noch einen Schluck, derweil ihr Blick weiter auf ihren Schwager gerichtet war. Sie wusste, mit welcher Leidenschaft Lucius seinen einstigen Freund hasste, auch wenn ihr der Grund hierfür nie wirklich klar geworden war. Bellatrix Vermutung ging in die Richtung, dass Lucius Severus neidete, dass dieser in der Gunst des Dunkeln Lords höher stand als er selbst. Dass er diesen Stellenwert auch bei Lucius' Frau einnahm, davon ahnte Bellatrix nichts und dies würde sie vermutlich niemals erfahren.

„Er lebt", antwortete Lucius schließlich, in dessen Mundwinkel sich dabei ein kleines Grinsen stahl. „Zumindest lebte er noch, als ich ihn das letzte Mal gesehen habe."

„Was willst du damit sagen?" Bellatrix' Stimme nahm einen ärgerlichen Unterton an. Sie hasste es mit nichts sagenden Antworten abgespeist zu werden.

„Nun… Severus hat einen, na sagen wir, einen ‚kleinen' Fehler gemacht. Einer, der ihm über kurz oder lang das Genick brechen wird."

Die Lippen der schwarzhaarigen Todesserin pressten sich leicht zusammen, so dass sie nur noch wie ein farbloser, schmaler Strich wirkten. „Eine Weile hätte ich ihn schon noch gern leben gehabt", murmelte sie leise, wobei ihr Blick jedoch nichts von seinem fragenden Ausdruck verlor, den Lucius durchaus richtig deutete und somit fortfuhr:

„Es ist eigentlich sehr einfach. Entweder er kommt nicht zurück oder er versucht es und wird seiner Lordschaft erklären müssen, wo er war. Ich habe alles überprüft. Er ist nicht zu Hause, in keinem Krankenhaus, war bei keinem Arzt, bei keinem Todesser. Was glaubst du", mit diesen Worten hob er mit blitzenden Augen seine Hand, um Bellatrix eine Haarsträhne aus der Stirn zu streichen, „wohin unser Severus wohl gekrochen ist, hm?"

„Du glaubst zu Dumbledore? Lucius… das ist Wunschdenken! So verrückt kann nicht einmal Severus sein."

Lucius Grinsen vertiefte sich noch ein wenig. „Oh doch Bellatrix, er kann, er kann. Er hatte aus seiner Sicht kaum mehr etwas zu verlieren. Doch wann sieht man besser wo die Treue eines Menschen liegt als in der Stunde in der er glaubt zu sterben?"

Ihr Schwager hatte Recht, das wusste Bellatrix. Ebenso wie sie wusste, dass der Dunkle Lord kaum zögern würde Severus zu töten, sollte er sich Lucius' Argumentation anschließen. Ganz offensichtlich war er bereits vor kurzem geneigt gewesen, Severus aus dem Leben zu befördern und das sicher nicht ohne Grund. Dafür war der Tränkemeister zu wertvoll für die Todesser. Es gab andere, an denen seine Lordschaft seine Launen auslassen konnte. Also sollte Snape sich besser nicht mehr blicken lassen, doch davon hätte sie ja nichts. Es musste noch einen anderen Weg geben und diesen gab es. Auch wenn sie dafür zumindest eine Weile noch in Kauf nehmen musste, einen möglichen Verräter an der Seite des Dunklen Lords zu sehen, sie wollte ihn. Kaum einen anderen Mann hatte sie jemals so gewollt wie Severus Snape und wenn er in ihrer Schuld stand, was könnte ihr besseres passieren? Sie hätte Severus Leben in der Hand und dieser Gedanke gefiel ihr ausgesprochen gut…

*********************************************

Zur selben Zeit in Hogwarts...

„Er is'n Todesser."

Poppys Augenbrauen schnellten nach oben, wobei ihre Augen sich mit einem Aufblitzen auf Hagrid richteten, als hätte er nicht einfach eine Tatsache festgestellt. „Wir reden hier von Severus Hagrid!"

„Jaja, aber trotzdem is er en Todesser." Hagrid sprach diese Worte aus, ohne Wut, ohne Hass, ohne Enttäuschung, einfach neutral stellte er diese Gegebenheit hin, die nun einmal nicht zu ändern war. Auch wenn er deutlich sehen konnte, dass Poppy ihm das sehr übel nahm. Aber wann hätte die Medi-Hexe jemals etwas auf Severus kommen lassen? Manchmal glaubte er, dass sie immer noch den kleinen Jungen in ihm sah, den er damals unterkühlt und halb erfroren in ihren Krankenflügel gebracht hatte. Aber das war er halt nicht mehr und er, Hagrid, konnte da auch nichts für.

„Todesser hin oder her, jeder macht mal Fehler. Jetzt ist er wieder hier und hier wird er auch bleiben. Nicht wahr Albus?"

Diese Frage hatte der Direktor befürchtet. Schon den ganzen Abend, den er hier gemeinsam mit Poppy und Hagrid in seinen privaten Räumen saß, mit einer heißen Tasse Tee in der Hand vor dem gemütlich knisternden Kamin, der den Raum mit einer angenehmen Wärme erfüllte. Er hatte schon einmal versucht Severus' Leben zu lenken und was dabei heraus gekommen war, hatten sie alle schmerzlich zu spüren bekommen. „Ich weiß es nicht Poppy", antwortete er daher leise, trank einen Schluck und suchte im Anschluss den Blick der Medi-Hexe. „Es ist Severus' Entscheidung, die können wir ihm nicht abnehmen."

„Aber was, wenn er bleiben möchte? Albus, dann kann er doch bleiben, nicht wahr?"

„Er is en Todesser", warf Hagrid neuerlich ein. „Das Ministerium wird nicht erlauben, dass er hier bleibt."

„Und seit wann hätte sich Albus jemals dafür interessiert, was das Ministerium erlaubt und was nicht? Man muss denen doch nicht alles auf die Nase binden! Wollt ihr den Jungen etwa rauswerfen Albus? Die hätten ihn fast umgebracht und was glaubst du, werden sie machen, wenn sie ihn in die Hände bekommen? Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein Albus!"

Albus, der nun überhaupt noch nichts gesagt hatte, das in die eine oder andere Richtung ging, beobachtet den Schlagabtausch zwischen Poppy und Hagrid, wobei seine Augen sich leicht weiteten, als die Medi-Hexe sich nicht an ihn wandte. „Aber Poppy, du kennst mich doch besser. Ich werde Severus sicher nicht aus der Schule schicken wenn es sein Wunsch sein sollte zu bleiben…" Dass er selbst sich von ganzem Herzen wünschte, der junge Mann würde bleiben, würde nicht wieder gehen, ließ er dabei unerwähnt. Er wollte Severus auf keinen Fall unter Druck setzen, weder auf die eine noch auf die andere Art und Weise. Nie wieder würde er diesen Fehler begehen.

„Un was is, wenn das Ministerium dahinter kommt?", hakte Hagrid bei Dumbledore nach. Sicher, auch er würde einiges darum geben Severus wieder hier zu haben, wieder mit ihm durch den Verbotenen Wald streifen zu können, mit ihm zu reden oder einfach nur stundenlang schweigend nebeneinander zu sitzen, wie sie es früher so oft getan hatten. Aber die Zeiten hatten sich eben geändert, die Tatsachen hatten sich geändert. „Die suchen doch sowieso schon was, damit sie Sie absetzen können", erklärte er mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken an Dumbledore gewandt, der nun seine alte, von tiefen Falten durchzogene Hand auf den Unterarm des Halbriesen legte, die auf diesem recht verloren wirkte.

„Wir werden einen Weg finden Hagrid. Wenn Severus bleiben möchte verspreche ich dir, wir werden einen Weg finden der niemandem schadet." Fragend ging sein Blick zur Medi-Hexe, auf deren Meinung er sehr viel Wert legte und suchte in ihren kleinen Augen nach Zustimmung.

„Und was ist, wenn er nicht bleiben möchte?", flüsterte diese nun leise, auch wenn sie diesen Gedanken gar nicht zulassen wollte. Man mußte den Tatsachen eben ins Auge sehen und für jede Eventualität gewappnet sein und dieser Umstand war nun mal eine der Möglichkeiten. „Was, wenn er zu diesem Monster zurück will?"

Poppys Worte ließen Dumbledore tief durchatmen. Natürlich mussten sie auch diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, auch wenn sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrte, er einfach nicht daran denken wollte, Severus wieder verlieren zu können, ihn wieder in Gefahr zu wissen, die jetzt vermutlich noch viel größer war als sie es jemals zuvor gewesen ist.

„Dann würden wir ihn kaum abhalten können Poppy", erwidert er nur leise, wusste, dass die Frau diese Antwort nicht haben wollte, wusste aber gleichzeitig, dass es nun einmal so war. „Ich habe schon einmal versucht Severus' Leben zu lenken und vorher zu bestimmen. Wir alle haben eindrucksvoll gesehen, was es uns allen gebracht hat… Nein, ich werde ihn nicht versuchen zu beeinflussen, ganz gleich wie er sich entscheidet."

„Ich glaub nicht, dass er wieder weg will", warf Hagrid nun ein. Zum einen, um Dumbledore und Poppy ein wenig aufzumuntern, zum anderen um sich selbst diese Hoffnung nicht zu nehmen. Obwohl es viele Schwierigkeiten mit sich bringen würde, so würde er persönlich sich doch wohler fühlen, den Jungen in Sicherheit zu wissen und wenn Dumbledore sagte, er würde dafür eine Lösung finden, dann war das auch so.

„Gib Merlin, dass du Recht behältst Hagrid", nickt Dumbledore langsam auf die Worte des Wildhüters. Dabei ging sein Blick aus dem Fenster hinaus auf das Hogwartsgelände, wo er Lily am See sehen konnte und er sich mit einem Mal recht sicher war, dass die Chancen gut dafür standen, dass Severus Voldemort den Rücken kehren würde, auch wenn dieser Weg steinig werden und Probleme mit sich bringen würde.

Es war ein Spiel, war es schon immer gewesen. Ein Spiel, auf das er sich eingelassen hatte, offenen Auges, von dem er immer gewusst hatte, dass es riskant war, Opfer fordern würde und von dem er doch sicher gewesen war es zu gewinnen. Der einzige ‚Fehler' den er in diesem Spiel gemacht hatte war, dass er diesen kleinen Jungen damals viel zu nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, bis er ihn liebte wie einen eigenen Sohn. Das hatte ihn verwundbar gemacht, hatte seinen Blick getrübt, hatte ihn emotional entscheiden lassen, wo sein Verstand ihm vielleicht etwas anderes gesagt hätte. Doch ein Albus Dumbledore hatte es nicht nötig sich auf den Spielregeln Tom Riddles einzulassen und so wusste der alte Zauberer ganz genau, dass seine Schwäche, seine Liebe zu Severus, eines Tages sein größter Trumpf sein würde und es Liebe sein würde, die das Spiel zu ihren Gunsten entschied…


	18. Chapter 18

„Du kannst hier nicht weg." Sirius fand, dass er erstaunlich ruhig blieb bei diesen Worten, zumindest ruhiger als das so mancher von ihm vermutlich erwarten würde. Doch er wusste, dass es unablässig war, dass James diese Verhandlungen zu Ende führte und wenn er jetzt laut oder ungehalten wurde, würde keines seiner Worte seinen Freund erreichen. Seit Lilys ‚Abgang' stand James jeden Tag immer wieder ein paar Minuten am Fenster, sah hinaus in der Hoffnung, dass seine Frau zurückkommen würde. Bislang hatte sie das nicht getan und sie beide wussten vermutlich, dass das auch nicht passieren würde. So war Sirius ebenso wie James bewusst, dass die einzige Möglichkeit sie zurück zu bekommen die war, ihr nach Hogwarts zu folgen.

„Sie ist meine Frau Sirius und bei Merlin, ich möchte sie zurück haben, alles andere ist im Moment unwichtig!"

Sirius stand von einem der sechs Holzstühle auf, die in der Küche um einen ebenfalls hölzernen Tisch standen, auf dem die Reste des Frühstücks noch zu finden waren. Langsam näherte er sich dem am Fenster stehenden James, der schon vor einigen Minuten ruhelos aufgesprungen war und ohne sein Essen zu beenden wieder einmal ans Fenster gegangen war, um aus diesem hinaus zu sehen. „Nicht wichtig? Und wie bitte möchtest du das Dumbledore erklären, dass du einfach gegangen bist, wo Raven uns heute Mittag zu sich gebeten hat? Es ist ein Tag James, nur ein kleiner Tag, heute Abend können wir nach Hogwarts."

James haderte noch einen Moment mit sich. Er war unruhig, so verdammt unruhig gewesen, schon die ganzen Tage. Als würde ihn jeder Tag den er verstreichen ließ dem Verlust Lilys näher kommen. Als würde irgendwo eine Bombe ticken die nur er entschärfen konnte und er saß hier und ließ die Zeit einfach so vergehen ohne etwas zu tun. Doch er wusste, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Was sollte dieser eine Tag noch groß ausmachen, nachdem so viele vergangen sind? Im Prinzip waren es nur wenige Stunden und heute Abend konnte er seine Frau wieder in die Arme schließen, ihre Differenzen beseitigen und… „Nun gut", nickte er und wandte sich vom Fenster ab um Sirius anzusehen und sich leicht mit den Händen durch die Haare zu fahren. „Warten wir bis heute Abend. Ein paar Stunden mehr oder weniger werden nicht ins Gewicht fallen."

Severus hob sein Gesicht ein wenig an, ließ sich das warme Wasser direkt ins Gesicht rieseln und fuhr sich dann mit den Händen durch die nassen Haare, um diese nach hinten zu streichen. Er hatte eine unruhige Nacht hinter sich, die durchsetzt war mit wirren Träumen. Manche hatten ihm die Vergangenheit gezeigt, Voldemort, Todesser, Leid und Qual. Andere wiederum hatten ihm eine Zukunft gezeigt, die es vielleicht geben konnte. Mit Lily an seiner Seite, so wie es immer hatte sein sollen. Das erste Mal seit Tagen hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre er wirklich auf dem richtigen Weg, als könne alles wieder ins rechte Lot gebracht werden, was vor Jahren aus den Fugen geraten war. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass der Weg, den er gegangen war, nicht der richtige für ihn war. Doch er hatte keine Kraft gehabt, ihn zu ändern. Severus atmete tief durch bei diesem Gedanken. Keine Kraft? Nein, das stimmte so nicht. Er war einfach feige gewesen und es hatte nichts gegeben das es gelohnt hätte sich selbst zu überwinden. Jetzt war alles anders. Er war hier in Hogwarts, Albus hatte ihn aufgenommen als wäre er nie weg gewesen, als hätte er nicht getan, was er getan hatte und Lily war hier. Auch sie hatte ihn nicht zurückgestoßen, hatte sich in seine Arme ziehen lassen, hatte zugelassen, dass er sie küsste. Er wusste, er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, aber es fühlte sich in diesem Moment unglaublich gut für Severus Snape an, dass er ihn kannte und wusste, dass es der richtige war.

Er verließ die Dusche gerade in dem Moment, in dem die Sonne hinter Hogwarts aufging, das Gelände in ein sanftes Rot tauchte und einen schönen, freundlichen Tag versprach. Nicht oft hatte es solche Tage bislang in diesem noch jungen Jahr gegeben und Severus wertete es als ein gutes Zeichen.

So langsam ging es ihm deutlich besser. Seine Verletzungen waren nahezu alle geheilt. Die äußerlichen Dank der fachkundigen Hilfe der Medi-Hexe, die inneren durch Albus' Zuspruch und dem Wissen, wieder zuhause und hier aufgenommen worden zu sein. Hin und wieder dachte er an sein Gespräch mit Albus und der damit verbundenen Frage, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Einer Frage, der er sich stellen musste, dessen war er sich vollkommen bewusst. Doch irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass er das jetzt noch nicht tun konnte. Nicht, ehe er nicht sicher wusste, wie Lily zu ihm und dem, was gestern zwischen ihnen beiden geschehen war, stand. Langsam durchquerte er die Gänge von Hogwarts, ganz der Alte war er noch nicht und so fehlte seinen Bewegungen die sonst so für ihn typische schwungvolle, dynamische Art. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, er würde kriechen. So dauerte es auch eine ganze Weile, bis er den Flügel in dem sein Raum lag, der nah bei der Krankenstation ausgewählt worden war, verlassen hatte. Es machte ihm nichts aus, dass die ständig die Richtung wechselnden Treppen seinen Weg zu Albus' Büro um einiges verlängerten, war dies alles doch ein Teil Erinnerung an eine sorglosere Zeit. Er nahm sich den Luxus, zumindest für eine Weile in diese einzutauchen. Jeden Winkel dieses alten Gebäudes kam ihm vertraut vor. Selbst, oder gerade die entlegeneren Ecken, die nicht jedem bekannt waren, die eigentlich nur für jemanden gut waren, der sich verstecken wollte. Es waren seine Ecken, wie für ihn gemacht. Heute mußte er sich nicht mehr verstecken. Heute war er derjenige, der andere Menschen in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, vor dem sich die Menschen fürchteten und Severus war sich in diesem Moment nicht sicher, welche Rolle ihm lieber sein sollte.

Am Ende konnte er nicht mehr genau sagen, wie er wieder in den Kerkern gelandet war, sein Gefühl mußte seinem Verstand wohl einen Streich gespielt haben, dass er genau die entgegen gesetzte Richtung eingeschlagen hatte als die, die er eigentlich wollte. Hier hatte er sich schon immer wohlgefühlt, hier war es dunkel, hier konnte er untertauchen, einfach verschwinden wie ein Schatten und hier lagen die Tränkeräume, in denen er so viel Zeit verbracht hatte. Langsam hob er die Hand um die Tür genau des Raumes zu öffnen, in dem er gestern mit Lily den Trank für Madam Pomfrey gebraut hatte. Vielleicht mußte er hier her kommen, um sich über sich selbst ins Klare zu kommen, um seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen und seine Gefühle.

Er staunte nicht schlecht, als er mit leicht zusammen gekniffenen Augen in den Raum trat, der zuvor offensichtlich schon von einer anderen Person aufgesucht worden war, die nun mit dem Rücken zu ihm am Fenster stand und hinaus sah. Abschätzend musterte er die Person, bis diese sich ruckartig umwandte.

„Bei Merlin!"

Eines der wenige Dinge die Remus Lupin wirklich als positiv an seinem Werwolfdasein ansah, war sein ausgesprochen gutes Gehör, auf das er sich wirklich jederzeit verlassen konnte. Allerdings hatte dies natürlich auch zur Folge, dass er wirklich heftig erschrak, wenn es doch jemandem gelang einen Raum zu betreten, ohne dass er dies bemerkte. So wie eben jetzt gerade.

Erst als sein heftig pochendes Herz sich wieder beruhigt hatte, sah er sich genauer an, wem dieses Kunststück gelungen war und nun weiteten sich seine zuvor leicht verengten Augen.

„Severus?"

Es war mehr eine Feststellung denn eine Frage, denn Severus hatte sich in den zwei Jahren, die sie sich nicht gesehen hatten, kaum verändert. Nein, eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Wieder ein wenig entspannter nahm er die Hände aus den Hosentaschen um sich mit der einen durch die dichten, braunen Haare zu fahren.

Severus hingegen rührte sich überhaupt nicht. Er schien wie erstarrt, während ein eiskalter Schauer seinen Rücken hinab lief und er sich für einen Moment wieder diesem Monster gegenübersah. Wieder spürte er die Panik, die ihn damals erfasst hatte und die kurz darauf folgende Wut, dass ausgerechnet James Potter ihn hatte retten müssen, um es sich zu ersparen den Rest seiner Tage mit dem Wissen leben zu müssen, einen Menschen auf dem Gewissen zu haben, auch wenn dieser nur Severus Snape hieß. Der schwarzhaarige Mann brauchte einige Sekunden um sich wieder zu fangen, die Erinnerung von sich abzuschütteln und wieder im Hier und Jetzt anzukommen, wo er nicht wehrlos einem Werwolf gegenüberstand.

„Lupin", erwiderte er nur mit emotionsloser Stimme auf die Worte des ihm gegenüber stehenden Mannes, ohne dass seinen Worten anzumerken war, was er gerade eben noch empfunden hatte. In den letzten Jahren hatte er die Fähigkeit seine Stimme völlig kalt und neutral klingen zu lassen immer mehr perfektioniert, ebenso wie die Fähigkeit seine Miene komplett ausdruckslos zu halten. Eine Fähigkeit, zu der er sich gerade jetzt wieder beglückwünschen konnte.

„Ich war eigentlich auf der Suche nach Lily. Dumbledore meinte sie könnte vielleicht hier unten sein."

Wenn Remus überrascht war, ihn hier zu sehen, so vermochte er es ebenso gut seine Gefühle zu verbergen wie er selbst, mußte Severus bei den Worten des Werwolfs feststellen. Er plauderte einfach darauf los, als wäre es das Normalste in der Welt ihm hier über den Weg zu laufe, als würde er dies jeden Tag tun. Seltsamer Kerl dieser Remus Lupin, wirklich seltsam.

„Sie ist nicht hier."

„Ja, das sehe ich auch…" Remus lachte leise, ließ seinen Blick über seinen früheren Schulkameraden gleiten und fragte sich, welche Fügung des Schicksals dafür verantwortlich sein mochte ausgerechnet Severus hier zu begegnen. Sicher, Dumbledore hatte Remus in ihrem kurzen Gespräch nach dessen Ankunft davon in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass sich auch Severus in Hogwarts aufhielt, ohne jedoch auf die näheren Umstände einzugehen. Remus wunderte sich zwar und das nicht gerade wenig, war Snape doch die letzten zwei Jahre wie verschollen gewesen, doch er hatte keine Fragen gestellt. Remus hob eine Hand und wies mit dieser auf das nun hinter ihm liegende Fenster. „Sie ist draußen", erklärte er dabei und ging einige Schritte auf Severus zu. „Also wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest…"

„Es wird schwer für mich werden Ihrer Gegenwart beraubt zu werden, aber ich werde mich bemühen darüber nicht zu verzweifeln."

Remus lachte. Irgendwie hatte ihm das doch fast gefehlt, Severus' vor Spott triefende Freundlichkeiten hatten ihm so manchen Tag in seiner Schulzeit versüßt. „Oh Severus, du bist noch ganz der Alte, hm?" Mit diesen Worten wanderten Remus' Hände wieder in seine Hosentaschen, während er leicht den Kopf schüttelte und noch immer schmunzelnd den Tränkeraum verließ. Auch wenn er nicht wusste, was Snape zurück nach Hogwarts geführt hatte, so hatte Remus doch ein gutes Gefühl. Zumindest ein wenig ‚Normalität' in diesen so unruhigen Seiten gefunden zu haben an diesem Morgen.

Unwillkürlich hielt Severus die Luft an, was ihm selbst erst bewusst wurde, als die Tür hinter Lupin sich schloss und der Todesser seinen Atem zischend wieder entweichen ließ. Beinahe erleichtert über den Umstand wieder allein zu sein, schloss er einen Moment die Augen und wandte sich anschließend zum Fenster um, um auf dieses zuzutreten und wie zuvor Remus aus diesem hinaus auf die Ländereien von Hogwarts zu sehen. Lily saß auf einer Bank unter einem hohen, alten Baum, ein Buch auf die Knie gelegt, in welches sie offensichtlich gänzlich versunken war. Severus konnte deutlich sehen, wie ihre schmalen Finger die Seiten umblätterten, ehe sie eine Strähne ihres rötlichen Haares aus ihrer Stirn strichen. Es war ein friedliches Bild. Eines, in welches Severus ganz und gar hätte versinken können, wäre diese friedliche Szene nicht jäh gestört worden, als Lupin zu Lily trat und die junge Frau aufsprang um ihm entgegen zu laufen und ihre Arme um seinen Nacken zu legen. Severus presste die Lippen leicht zusammen und für einen Moment wünschte er sich, er hätte es Lupin gleich getan und den Raum verlassen. Dann wäre ihm erspart geblieben zuzusehen, wie der Werwolf seine Arme um Lily legte und sie an sich zog.

„Verdammte Flohschleuder", kam es gepresst über seine Lippen, ehe er sich ruckartig umwandte und den Raum nun ebenfalls verließ.

Lily war froh Remus zu sehen. Einige Wochen waren seit ihrem letzten Zusammentreffen vergangen, in denen sie kaum etwas von ihm gehört hatten. Remus war unterwegs gewesen um einige Werwolfsrudel davon zu überzeugen sich nicht von Voldemort ‚anwerben' zu lassen. Ein gefährliches Unterfangen. Umso erfreuter war sie natürlich, den jungen Mann, der auch zu ihrem Freund geworden war, unversehrt wieder vor sich zu sehen. Seine Umarmung erwidernd löste sie sich erst nach einem Moment wieder von ihm, um ihn mit leuchtenden Augen anzusehen.

„Du ahnst nicht, wie froh ich bin, dass du da bist, Remus…"

„Hm, doch… ein bisschen ahne ich es schon. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich schon seit zwei Tagen wieder im Land. Ich war noch bei Molly und Arthur und…"

Remus stutzte einen Moment, als er sich des Leuchtens in Lilys Augen bewusst wurde, ihrer Unbeschwertheit und der puren Freude, die aus ihrem Blick sprach. „Lily…", begann er dann leise und musterte sie aufmerksam, „du… weißt noch gar nichts, oder?"

Die junge Frau erstarrte. Jede einzelne Faser in ihrem Körper spannte sich an, während sie spürte, wie ihr Herz zu jagen begann und sie für einen Moment fürchtete, es würde ihr den Dienst versagen. Sie kannte diesen Blick bei Remus und er verhieß nie etwas Gutes. Doch spätestens als sie seine Worte hörte wurde ihr restlos bewusst, dass etwas geschehen war, etwas Schlimmes und allein den Gedanken auszudenken James und Sirius könnte etwas zugestoßen sein stellte sie für eine unüberwindliche, quälende Hürde dar. „Was denn…?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, mit leicht stockender Stimme. Denn auch wenn sie wusste, dass Dumbledore ihr natürlich sofort gesagt hätte, wenn ihrem Mann etwas zugestoßen wäre, so konnte dieses Wissen ihre Angst dennoch nicht lindern.

„James und Sirius geht es gut."

Remus hätte sich selbst verfluchen können, dass er Lily in solche Angst versetzt hatte, doch nach einem tiefen Durchatmen schloss er einen Moment die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Fabian und Gideon sind tot", teilte er James' Frau knapp mit und fühlte sich mit einem Mal unglaublich kraftlos, sodass er die wenigen Schritte zur Bank überbrückte auf der Lily gesessen hatte und auf der er nun selbst Platz nahm. „Dumbledore hatte eine Eule zum Fuchsbau geschickt, die heute früh ankam. Ich war noch dort und bin zusammen mit Molly und Arthur sofort hierher gekommen."

„Merlin nein…" Lily folgte Remus zu der Bank und ließ sich neben ihn sinken. Sie kannte die beiden Prewett-Brüder gut. Fabian der immer fröhliche Chaot und der ernste, besonnene Gideon. Erst vor wenigen Wochen hatte sie die beiden im Grimmauldplatz gesehen. Lily schloss mit einem leisen Stöhnen die Augen. ‚Fabian, wann wirst du endlich erwachsen?' In ihrer Erinnerung klang ihre Stimme nun fast höhnisch, die damals fröhlich gewesen war, ebenso wie die Mollys, die ihren Bruder mit einem tadelnden Blick bedachte und Lilys Frage an seiner statt mit einem ‚Ich fürchte nie!' beantwortet hatte. Es war grausam, dass diese Worte nun schmerzliche Wahrheit geworden waren. Ohne dass Lily es hätte verhindern können, füllten sich ihre Augen mit Tränen des Verlusts, den sie angesichts des Todes von Mollys Brüdern empfand. Sie nahm sich einen Moment um diesen ersten Schmerz zu verarbeiten, ehe sie Remus' Blick suchte. „Wie ist es passiert?"

„Sie… haben ihnen aufgelauert, in der Nähe des Ministeriums", begann Remus zu erklären, nachdem ihm ein leises Stöhnen über die Lippen gekommen wahr. Sich mit der Hand durch das Haar fahrend lehnte er sich kraftlos zurück, sodass sein Rücken und sein Kopf gegen den Baumstamm der alten Eiche lehnten. „Du weißt ja, dass die beiden nach der Arbeit gern noch was trinken gegangen sind. Mad Eye kam später dazu, er musste im Ministerium noch was erledigen. Vermutlich war es sein Glück, er hätte nichts tun können. Sie waren zu fünft, und als Mad Eye kam… waren Fabian und Gideon schon tot."

Lilys Augen schlossen sich neuerlich, als sich Bilder vor ihrem geistigen Auge aufzubauen begannen, die sie schmerzhaft aufstöhnen ließen. „Halt mich fest Remus", bat sie den Mann leise, der diesem Wunsch nur zu gerne nachkam und seinen Arm um ihre schmalen Schultern legte, sie einfach festhielt und selbst auch Kraft aus dieser Nähe gewann, die sie alle im Moment so sehr brauchten.

Noch immer schüttelten heftige Weinkrämpfe den durch die Schwangerschaft gewölbten Leib, ließ das Schluchzen Molly Weasleys einfach nicht nach. Sie konnte es einfach nicht verstehen, nicht begreifen, dass ihre zwei jüngeren Brüder tot sein sollten. Noch vor wenigen Tagen hatte sie Fabian ermahnt mit den Zwillingen nicht zu viel Unfug zu treiben, hatte sie doch irgendwie das bestimmte Gefühl, dass diese sehr auf ihren Onkel kamen. Jetzt wünschte sie sich nichts mehr als dessen Stimme zu hören, irgendeinen Unsinn, einen Scherz, einen Witz, irgendetwas, nur seine Stimme, bei Merlin, sie wollte sie nur noch ein einziges Mal hören.

Arthur Weasley stand hilflos neben seiner Frau, die Hand auf ihrer Schulter und versuchte ihr zumindest ein wenig Halt zu geben, auch wenn ihm dies selbst denkbar schwerfiel. Natürlich wussten sie alle, dass es jeden Tag vorbei sein konnte, doch jedes Mal wieder überrollte ihn eine heftige Welle aus purem Schmerz, wenn sie den Tod eines Freundes beklagen mussten und heute, heute war es so schlimm wie niemals zuvor, hatte er doch seine beiden Schwäger auf einmal verloren, so wie seine Frau ihre Brüder, ihre Kinder ihren Onkel. „Molly, Liebes, beruhige dich doch…", unternahm er einen weiteren sinnlosen Versuch, wuchs doch mit jeder Minute die verging auch seine Angst um sein ungeborenes Kind ebenso an wie die um seine Frau. Rasch sah er zu Professor Dumbledore in dessen Büro sie vor gut 45 Minuten erfahren hatten, was gestern Nacht geschehen war. Seit dem konnte Molly sich einfach nicht mehr beruhigen.

Dumbledore, der beinah ohnmächtig Mollys Trauer gegenüberstand, fing Arthurs Blick ein und ging einige Schritte auf die junge Frau zu, die in sich zusammen gesunken auf einem Sessel vor dem Kamin saß. „Molly, möchtest du dich nicht ein bißchen hinlegen? Ich werde nach Poppy rufen und sie soll dich mal ansehen, ja? Du weißt ja, sie würde es mir nie verziehen, wenn ich es nicht täte…"

Mollys Antwort bestand nur aus einem leichten Nicken. Alle Kraft, alle Energie, die dieser Frau sonst so zu eigen waren, schienen aus ihr gewichen zu sein, waren versunken in diesem unglaublichen Schmerz, der jede Pore in ihr gefangen hielt. Leise aufstöhnend stand sie auf, stützte sich dankbar auf den Arm ihres Mannes, während das Kind in ihrem Leib heftig gegen die Bauchdecke trommelte. Das erste Mal an diesem Morgen ließ genau dieses Trommeln ein leichtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht ziehen, das jedoch jäh erstarb, als ein heftiger, stechender Schmerz in ihr Kreuz fuhr und sie aufstöhnen ließ. „Merlin…" Keuchend wandte sie sich um, suchte Arthurs Blick, der nicht viele Erklärungen brauchte.

„Ich, ich mach das schon!", teilte er Dumbledore und Mad Eye mit, denen doch ein deutlicher Schreck in die Glieder gefahren war, was sich in ihren Mienen deutlich widerspiegelte.

„Soll ich etwas tun?" Mad Eye hatte zwar keine Ahnung, was er tun könnte, doch er wollte es zumindest angeboten haben. Erwartungsvoll sah er Arthur an, der nur mit dem Kopf schüttelte.

„Nein, nein… ich werde sie ins St. Mungos bringen und… Bescheid geben, sobald ich etwas weiß."

Dumbledore nickte, wobei er nicht umhin konnte, Arthur Weasley in diesem Moment zu bewundern. Aller Schmerz schien für einen Moment zu weichen, der geübten Routine Platz zu machen, die der fünffache Vater im Laufe der Zeit angesammelt hatte. Mollys Stöhnen indes, das immer schmerzhaft klang, ließ Dumbledore einen leichten Schauer über den Rücken laufen. Rasch ging der Direktor zur Tür um diese für das Ehepaar zu öffnen, das kurz darauf sein Büro verließ.

„Das Leben geht manchmal seltsame Wege", murmelte er leise, nachdem er die Tür hinter den Weasleys wieder geschlossen hatte und zurück zu der Sitzecke vor dem Kamin ging, wo er Platz nahm und Mad Eye ernst ansah.

Der alte Auror verstand die Aufforderung, trank einen Schluck und verbannte jeden Gedanken an Molly und ihr Kind aus seinen Gedanken, ehe er zu erzählen begann. „Sie haben sie nicht nur ermordet Albus", brachte er gepresst hervor und ging somit auf die Einzelheiten ein, die er zuvor in Mollys Gegenwart wohlweißlich verschwiegen hatte. „Sie haben sie abgeschlachtet. Ein einfacher ‚Avada' war ihnen vermutlich nicht lustig genug, sie haben sie übel zugerichtet, ehe die beiden endlich tot waren."

Es war nicht nötig, dass Albus alle kleinen Einzelheiten erfuhr, die Stimme Moodys allein brachte mehr zum Ausdruck als alle Worte. Gerade dazu ansetzend etwas zu erwidern, hörte er ein Klopfen an der Tür und bat den Besucher – in der Annahme es handele sich vermutlich um Poppy – hereinzukommen, ehe er sich wieder an den Auror wandte. „Hast du einen von ihnen erkannt?"

Alastor schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Es war dunkel und sie waren schon im Begriff zu disapparieren. Aber ich meine, einer von denen wäre Dolohov gewesen."

Auf Dumbledores ‚Herein' öffnete Severus die Tür zu dessen Büro, wo er gerade noch die letzten Worte Moodys hörte. Noch vor wenigen Tagen wäre er ob dieses Umstandes vermutlich zusammengezuckt, doch irgendetwas in ihm wußte, dass Dumbledore ihn niemals dem Ministerium übergeben würde, wirkte doch auch der Auror selbst nicht gerade so, als wäre er hier um jemanden zu verhaften. „Dolohov?", hakte Severus daher nur nach, während er einige Schritte auf die Sitzgruppe und damit den beiden Männern zuging.

„Du kennst ihn?", erkundigte sich Dumbledore daraufhin interessiert, den Blick auf Severus gerichtet.

„Natürlich. Er ist… beinahe so etwas wie die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords. Ein Meister des Cruciatus, den er auch oft und gerne einsetzt. Dolohov liebt es seine Gegner zu Tode zu quälen und tut dies auch oft genug."

Mad Eye Moody grummelte leise vor sich hin, als er sehen konnte, wer der Besucher war. Dumbledore hatte ihn schon vor wenigen Tagen darüber informiert, dass Snape sich in Hogwarts befand und auch wenn der Auror die Gründe des Direktors nicht verstehen konnte diesem Mann ‚Unterschlupf' zu gewähren, so übte er an dieser Entscheidung jedoch keinerlei Kritik, auch wenn sie ihm nicht gefiel. Nun jedoch betrachtete er den jungen Mann mit langsam steigendem Interesse. „Sag mal Junge", begann er dann leise, trank einen Schluck und richtete seinen Blick anschließend wieder auf Severus. „Was weißt du eigentlich sonst noch alles…?"


	19. Chapter 19

Dumbledores blaue Augen schlossen sich. Umrandet von tiefen Falten, die das Leben in das Gesicht des Direktors gelegt hatte, brachten sie für diesen einen Moment zum Vorschein, was im Inneren des alten Zauberers vor sich ging, was er niemals nach außen vordringen lassen würde. Nur innerlich erlaubte er sich ein leises Seufzen, als Moody auch ihn mit seiner Frage indirekt in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte, vor der er auch im übertragenen Sinne die Augen geschlossen hatte. Nun öffnete er diese wieder, richtete sie auf Severus und zwang sich dazu in diesem jungen Mann nicht nur den verlorenen Sohn zu sehen, der zu ihm zurückgekommen war, sondern den Todesser, zu dem er geworden war, der in die Kreise der Menschen vorgedrungen war, die ihre Gegner waren. Er zwang sich dazu seine Gefühle zu verdrängen, den Drang zu unterdrücken Severus schützen zu wollen und das Wissen nicht zuzulassen, dass er genau dies tun musste, heute wie früher, vielleicht jetzt sogar noch mehr. Schweigend nickte er Severus zu, der in genau diesem Moment seinen Blick suchte und Albus in diesem die wohl versteckte Unsicherheit lesen konnte, die anderen sicherlich verborgen blieb. Severus gelang es heute noch viel besser als früher seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, niemanden sehen zu lassen was ihn bewegte, stellte Albus mit einem Lächeln, dem jedoch jede Freude fehlte, fest. Sie alle waren das, was das Leben aus ihnen gemacht hatte und Severus, so wie er heute war, war das Produkt der Fehler, die Albus gemacht hatte.

„Ich denke, ich kann ohne Übertreibung sagen: Eine ganze Menge Sir", erwiderte Severus ohne jede Gefühlsregung in der Stimme an Alastor gewandt.

„Ja schön, und was genau?"

Albus, der dem Wortwechsel zwischen Mad Eye und Severus schweigend folgte, konnte deutlich sehen, dass der Auror langsam aber sicher ungeduldig wurde, Severus hingegen schien davon nichts zu merken und wenn, dann ließ er sich davon nicht beeindrucken, wie seine folgenden Worte bewiesen:

„Ich habe meinen Abschluss in Hogwarts mit durchaus akzeptablen Noten gemacht Sir und bin inzwischen Meister der Zaubertränke. Man kann durchaus sagen, ich bin stolz auf mein Wissen."

Mad Eye preßte einen unverständlichen Fluch durch seine zusammen gebissenen Zähne, während seine Augen auf Severus ruhten und man beinah meinen könnte, er wolle mit ihnen Funken sprühen."

„Was weißt du über die Todesser? Du bist einer von ihnen." Die ganze Zeit hatte es sich Mad Eye versagt auf die allen hier anwesenden Personen bekannte Tatsache zu sprechen zu kommen, doch wenn Snape glaubte, hier faule Spielchen machen zu können, während er selbst noch die toten Prewett-Brüder vor Augen hatte, dann hatte er ich gewaltig getäuscht. Auffordernd sah er den Mann an und ließ keinen Zweifel daran, dass er dieses Mal eine ‚Antwot' erwartete.

Eine Antwort, von der Severus indes nicht wußte, ob er sie geben sollte. Unwillkürlich suchte sein Blick Albus, begleitet von der stummen Bitte nach Hilfe, der Aufforderung, er möge ihm sagen, was er tun sollte. Dumbledore fing diesen Blick ein und wußte ihn durchaus zu deuten. Selbst in einem Widerstreit der Gefühle gefangen, atmete er tief durch, ehe seine Hand den Weg in seinen Bart fand, der ihm inzwischen fast bis zum Bauch hinab reichte, durch den er leicht hindurchfuhr. Bei Albus ein deutliches Zeichen – für jene, die ihn kannten – , dass er einige Augenblicke brauchte um, nachzudenken. Es waren nur wenige Sekunden, die jedoch Albus selbst vorkamen wie Stunden. Severus konnte ihnen Informationen geben, von denen sie bislang nur träumen konnten. Sie konnten erfahren, was die Todesser planten, wie sie vorgingen, wir ihre Strukturen aufgebaut waren. Doch Albus Dumbledore war alt genug, hatte genug erlebt, um zu wissen, dass alles seinen Preis forderte und man im Leben nichts umsonst bekam. Wieder einmal konnte er nicht anders als festzustellen, dass er sich selbst geschwächt und angreifbar gemacht hatte in dem er Severus so nah an sich heran gelassen hatte, wusste er doch ganz genau, dass er nicht bereit war jeden Preis zu zahlen. Doch Severus konnte in Hogwarts bleiben, hier war er in Sicherheit und vielleicht, vielleicht meinte es das Schicksal tatsächlich einmal gut mit ihnen. So nickte er Severus leicht zu.

Severus fing Dumbledores Blick auf und presste leicht die Lippen aufeinander, ehe er tief durchatmete und wie automatisch die Schulter straffte.

„Der Dunkle Lord weiht nicht jeden Todesser in seine Ziele ein", begann er mit neutraler Stimme und im Prinzip sagte er auch die Wahrheit. „Er vertraut nur einer Handvoll Leute. Dolohov, Mulciber, Lestrange, Avery und Rosier. In der Rangordnung niedriger angeordnete Todesser wie ich es bin erfahren meist erst kurz vor eine geplanten Aktion von ihr."

„Wusst ich's doch", knurrte Moody und versuchte, die erneut vor seinem geistigen Auge auftretenden Bilder zu verdrängen, die ihm erneut Antonin Dolohov neben den Prewett-Brüdern zeigen. Mit dem Kopf schüttelnd stand er auf, wobei er sich an den Direktor wandte. „Ich muss los", erklärte er mit einem bekräftigenden Nicken, um dann langsam auf die Tür zuzugehen, wobei Dumbledore ihn natürlich begleitete, während Severus, die Hände auf dem Rücken, weiterhin beinah regungslos im Raum stehen blieb. „Danke, dass du hier warst, Alastor." Dumbledore reichte dem Auror die Hand, der diese einen Moment festhielt und seinen Blick dabei auf Severus und anschließend wieder auf den Direktor richtet. „Er könnte sein, was wir brauchen Albus! Er kann uns die Informationen beschaffen, die vielleicht den Ausschlag geben können."

„Ja", war das Einzige, das Dumbledore antwortete, wusste er doch, dass es so war und dennoch konnte er nichts gegen den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Magen unternehmen, der mit jedem Augenblick stärker wurde. „Ich werde darüber nachdenken."

Dass Mad Eye mit dieser Zusage nicht ganz zufrieden war, konnte man deutlich an der Mimik des Auroren erkennen, der jedoch mit einem leisen „gut" nur nickte und kurz darauf das Büro des Professors verließ.

Severus hatte jedes einzelne Wort mit angehört. Obwohl leise ausgesprochen, waren sie seinem hervorragenden Gehör nicht verborgen geblieben, so dass er sich nun zu Dumbledore umwandte, der wieder auf ihn zukam. „Er hat Recht."

Als Dumbledore den Blick hob, um ihn anzusehen, zuckte Severus leicht mit der Schulter und wartete, bis der Direktor sich gesetzt hatte, ehe er es ihm gleichtat. Die Unterarme auf die Oberschenkel gelegt, hielt Severus seinen Blick eine ganze Weile gesenkt. Gedanken wirbelten durch seinen Kopf, die er bislang erfolgreich verdrängt hatte. Er hatte sich diese wenigen Tage einfach nehmen, stehlen wollen. Hatte glauben wollen, dass jetzt, wo er wieder zuhause war, alles gut werden würde, sein Leben so werden konnte, wie er es immer gewollt hatte. Tief durchatmend hob er den Kopf und strich sich mit der Hand leicht durch die Haare. Fragend richtete er den Blick auf Dumbledore, schien es ihm im Moment doch einfach unmöglich seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen, die er selbst noch nicht einmal richtig ordnen konnte.

Albus indes schloss mit einem leisen, unterdrückten Seufzen für einen Moment die Augen. Natürlich war auch er sich der Tatsache bewußt, dass Moody Recht hatte. Jemanden unter den Todessern zu haben, der sie über deren Pläne informieren konnte, konnte das Teilchen sein, das ihnen bislang gefehlt hatte, das Zünglein an der Waage und damit von unermesslichem Wert für den Orden. Doch da war auch diese leise Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf, die ihn daran erinnerte, weshalb Severus in Hogwarts war. Dass Voldemort ihn fast umgebracht hätte und dies vielleicht nachholen würde, kaum dass er ihm wieder gegenüberstünde. Diese warnende Stimme – und Albus war kein Narr, er wußte, dass diese Befürchtung durchaus berechtigt war - vermischte sich mit dem dumpfen Gefühl in seinem Bauch, dass es einfach nicht richtig wäre, ginge Severus wieder und veranlasste ihn zu der Antwort, die er jetzt leise, doch mit voller Überzeugung in der Stimme aussprach: „Du kannst nicht zurück… Voldemort würde dich töten und nichts wäre damit gewonnen."

Wie gebannt hatte Severus in den letzten Sekunden auf Albus gesehen, hatte regelrecht beobachten, sehen können, wie es in dem alten Direktor arbeitete. Severus kannte ihn lange genug, um zu erkennen, in welchem Widerstreit der Gefühle und Gedanken Albus sich befand und für einen Moment spürte er durchaus ein schlechtes Gewissen, hatte er ihn mit seinem Auftauchen doch überhaupt erst in diesen Zwiespalt gebracht. Er selbst indes hätte kaum sagen können, was richtig gewesen wäre. Er wollte bleiben, ganz ohne Frage. Er wollte dieses Leben, welches er in den letzten Tagen führen durfte. Er wollte weiterhin die Sicherheit spüren, einfach wieder leben, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren kaum getan hatte. Er hatte existiert, funktioniert, mehr nicht. Das, was er sicher wusste, war, dass er dieses Leben nicht wieder wollte. Nicht in Anbetracht dessen, was er dafür wieder aufgeben musste. Deutlich konnte er fühlen, wie sein Herz schneller schlug, wie jede Sekunde, die er wartete, zu Stunden zu werden schien, würde er doch, ganz gleich zu welchem Entschluss er für sich gekommen war das tun, was Albus von ihm erwartete. Die Erleichterung, die er nun verspürte, als er Albus' Worte hörte, ihm klar wurde, dass für ihn all das, was er immer gewollt hatte in greifbare Nähe rückte, war sogar noch größer als jene, die er vor wenigen Tagen bei der Erkenntnis verspürt hatte, dass er überleben würde. „Und… wie soll es dann jetzt weiter gehen?", erkundigte er sich nun, war doch genau dies die Frage gewesen, die ihn in den letzten Tagen immer wieder hatte zweifeln lassen, ob es tatsächlich eine Möglichkeit für ihn wäre einfach hier in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Auf diese Frage wusste er keine Antwort.

„Du kannst hier in Hogwarts bleiben, als Slughorns Assistent und irgendwann wird er einen Nachfolger brauchen", erklärte Dumbledore und griff damit auf den Plan zurück, den sie bereits vor zwei Jahren gehabt hatten. Ein Lächeln flog über sein Gesicht, als er nun Severus ansah und leicht mit der Schulter zuckte. „Du bist hier in Sicherheit Severus. Selbst wenn sie dich in Hogwarts suchen würden, hier können sie dir nichts anhaben. Der Rest wird sich von alleine finden."

„Du meinst, ich soll mich verstecken." Severus fühlte mit einem Mal, wie sein Magen sich bei dieser Vorstellung zusammenzog. Doch dies allein konnte die logische Konsequenz sein. Voldemort würde nicht einfach so hinnehmen, dass er sich von ihm abgewandt hatte und zurück zu Dumbledore gegangen war. Wäre er gestorben, gut. Aber keiner konnte bei Voldemort einfach kündigen. Keiner der Todesser würde ihn nur freundlich grüßen, würde er ihm irgendwo über den Weg laufen. Er wäre ein Verräter in ihren Augen. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger und die einzige Strafe hierfür war der Tod. Nur durch ihn konnte man Voldemort entkommen, das hatte er selbst oft genug erlebt.. Er müsste sich in der Tat für den Rest seines Lebens in Hogwarts versteckt halten und so sehr er den Gedanken hier zu bleiben vor wenigen Minuten noch genossen hat, so erschreckte ihn jetzt die Vorstellung, hinter diesen Mauern eingesperrt zu sein.

Dumbledore ahnte, was in Severus vorging und es beunruhigte ihn. Schon einmal war Severus sich eingesperrt, in seinen Freiheiten beschränkt vorgekommen und genau dieses Gefühl hatte all das ins Rollen gebracht, was später gefolgt war. Hätte Albus ihm damals mehr Freiheiten gewährt, die er ihm beschränkt hatte, nur um ihn zu schützen, wäre Severus vielleicht nicht da, wo er jetzt war, und das Gefühl, dass sich dies alles nun wiederholen könnte, missfiel Albus doch ziemlich. „Es wäre nur für eine Weile", beruhigte er Severus und in gewisser Weise auch sich selbst. „Nur bis…"

„Voldemort besiegt ist?" Severus lachte leise, aber freudlos auf. „Was würde es für einen Unterschied machen, ob er mich jetzt umbringt oder ich mich für alle Zeit lebendig in Hogwarts begraben lasse?" Kaum ausgesprochen, bereute Severus seine Worte wieder, beugte sich ein wenig nach vorne und berührte nur flüchtig Dumbledores Arm mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Eine Geste, die man nur sehr, sehr selten bei Severus sah, der Körperkontakt im großen und ganzen mied. Doch bei Albus war es etwas anderes und er ahnte, dass er den Direktor mit seinen unbedacht ausgesprochenen Worten, die nur seiner eignen Hilflosigkeit, die er gerade verspürte, entschlüpft waren, verletzt hatte. Tief durchatmend schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich muss darüber nachdenken Albus…"

„Natürlich musst du das." Nur für einen Moment legte Albus seine Hand auf die Severus, die seinen Arm berührte, ehe er dem jungen Mann lächelnd zunickte. „Denke in Ruhe darüber nach, dann wirst du auch die richtige Entscheidung treffen."

„Gibt es eine Richtige? Im Moment zweifle ich daran…"

„Es gibt immer eine richtige Entscheidung, Severus", erwiderte Dumbledore leise, dessen Blick nun wieder deutlich ernster wurde. „Auch wenn uns vielleicht erst Jahre später bewusst wird, welche die richtige war."

Gerade dazu ansetzend noch etwas zu erwidern, wurde Severus durch ein leises ‚Plop' unterbrochen. Den Blick in Richtung des Appariergeräuschs richtend, zuckte seine Hand zu seinem Zauberstab, auch wenn sein Verstand wusste, dass nur Hauselfen in Hogwarts apparieren konnten und so ließ er den Zauberstab auch wieder in seinem Umhang verschwinden, als er bestätigt sah, dass ein eben solcher kleiner Hausdiener im Büro des Direktors erschienen war. Nicht besonders erfreut über diese Störung, sah er dabei zu, wie Albus auf den Elfen zuging und ihm ein Schreiben abnahm, das dieser dem Direktor übergab und wieder verschwand. Albus lächelte, als er die geschriebenen Zeilen las und mit dem Blatt Pergament auf Severus zukam. „Molly hat einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt gebracht", setzte er Severus in Kenntnis. „Er heißt Ron."

„Ron Weasley", wiederholte Severus mit nach oben gezogenen Augenbrauen, „hoffentlich behält er die Angewohnheit zum dümmsten Zeitpunkt aufzutauchen nicht bei…"

sssSSSsss

Die Nachricht, dass Molly erneut Mutter eines Sohnes geworden war, verbreitete sich natürlich in Windeseile und erreicht so auch Lily, die sich aufrichtig für diese freute, hoffte sie doch, dass die Geburt ihres Kindes Molly ein wenig über den Verlust ihrer Brüder hinweg helfen konnte. Ihre Gedanken, die sich gerade damit beschäftigten, wie der klein Ron wohl mit der Hypothek der Umstände seiner Geburt zurechtkommen würde, wurden jäh unterbrochen, als sie wahrnahm, dass jemand vor ihr stand.

Nur langsam hob sie ihren Blick, bis dieser auf Severus' Augen gerichtet war, die schwarz und seltsam weich auf sie gerichtet waren. „Severus…" Sofort begann ihr Herz wieder schneller zu schlagen, allen guten Vorsätzen die sie in der Nacht gefasst hatte zum Trotz. Allein Severus Gegenwart reichte aus, um die Erinnerung an James zu verdrängen, ebenso wie jene an den Umstand, dass sie mit ihm verheiratet war. „Ich wollte gerade zu Molly", begann sie zu erklären, um irgendetwas zu sagen und machte eine flüchtige Handbewegung in Richtung des Außengeländes.

Severus nickte leicht. Es war wieder da. Kaum, dass er sie nur gesehen hatte, war es sofort wieder da gewesen, dieses Gefühl, das ihn gestern schon ergriffen hatten, der Wunsch, sie in seine Arme zu ziehen und ihr wieder nah zu sein. Forschend ließ er seinen Blick auf Lily ruhen, versuchte in ihrem zu lesen, heraus zu finden, welche Gefühle sie beschäftigten, doch wenn da etwas war, so vermochte er es nicht zu sehen, nicht zu deuten, nicht zu erkennen. Er war unsicher, so unsicher wie selten zuvor in seinem Leben, war diese Situation doch etwas, das ihm völlig fremd war, die er nicht kalkulieren oder steuern konnte. „Ja, ich habe bereits gehört, dass sie einen Sohn bekommen hat", antwortete er daher nur auf Lilys Frage, wobei er deutlich das Prickeln spürte, welches ihn wieder erfasste und ihn sich selbst fragen ließ, was er hier eigentlich tat. Wie bei Merlin hatte er in diese Situation kommen können?

„Ja dann… werde ich mal gehen…"

‚Werde ich mal gehen…' Diese Worten ließen Severus leicht die Augen zusammen kneifen. Wenn er in diesem Moment vielleicht auch nahezu gar nichts wusste, so doch eines ganz sicher. Dass er sie nicht gehen lassen wollte. Ruckartig schnellte seine Hand hervor, umfaßte ihr Handgelenk, während sein Blick weiter auf sie gerichtet war und er angedeutet den Kopf schüttelte. „Nein… geh nicht Lily, geh jetzt nicht weg. Wir müssen reden…"

Hatte Lily durchaus die Befürchtung gehabt, dass Severus kühle, abweisende Art ein deutliches Zeichen für sie sein sollte, dass das, was gestern zwischen ihnen geschehen war nur sie berührt hatte, so wurde sie eines besseren belehrt, als sie Severus Hand um ihr Handgelenk spürte und seine Worte hörte, die ihr Herz unwillkürlich schneller schlagen ließen. Sich zu Severus umwendend, ging sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, blieb vor ihm stehen und ließ langsam ihre freie Hand auf seine Wange gleiten, berührte die blasse Haut beinah zärtlich mit ihren Fingerspitzen. Immer leiser wurde dabei das leise Ticken in ihrem Hinterkopf, das die Sekunden herunter zählte die ihr noch blieben um zu gehen, wie ein Countdown, bis es dann endgültig verstummte in genau dem Moment, in dem sie ihre Lippen von denen Severus' verschlossen fühlte. Leichte Schauer durchzogen ihren Körper, sagte ihr das Zögern in Severus Berührungen, die Sanftheit mit der er seine Arme um ihre Schultern legte doch mehr als alle Worte es jemals vermocht hätten. Langsam, wie in Zeitlupe ließ sie ihre Arme ebenfalls um in gleiten, erwiderte seinen Kuss und begann alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Weder sie, noch Severus sahen die beiden Männer, die in diesem Moment an den Grenzen der Schutzzauber apparierten und langsam auf sie zukamen, während sie hier wie auf dem Präsentierteller standen und das, was sie in diesem Moment miteinander verband für jeden erkennbar war.


	20. Chapter 20

Sirius verengte die Augen, fühlte sein Herz so schnell pochen, dass er für einen Moment glaubte, es würde ihm die Brust durchbrechen. Er konnte nicht glauben, welches Bild sich ihm bot, das mit jedem Schritt, den er und James auf Hogwarts zugingen, nur noch deutlicher wurde. Hatte er zu Anfang noch geglaubt sich irren zu müssen, so hatte er nun doch Gewissheit. Dort oben auf der Brücke stand Lily, die Frau seines besten Freundes in den Armen eines anderen Mannes und als wäre dieser Umstand alleine nicht schon schlimm genug, so wurde dem Ganzen noch die Krone aufgesetzt durch die Tatsache, dass es sich bei diesem Mann um niemand anderen als diesem verdammten Slytherin handelte. Zwei Jahre hatte er geglaubt, er sei ihn los geworden, zwei Jahre hatte sich Snape nicht blicken lassen, war wie vom Erdboden verschluckt gewesen. Genau so, wie es hatte sein sollen und jetzt….?

„Wir sollten gleich zu Dumbledore."

Durch James' Stimme wurde Sirius aus seinen Gedanken geholt, wobei ihm jetzt erst bewusst wurde, dass sein Freund die beiden ‚Turteltäubchen' noch gar nicht entdeckt hatte. Ein dankendes Stoßgebet zu Merlin schickend, dass er größer war, als sein Begleiter und diesem somit die Sicht versperrte, rasten seine Gedanken. James durfte das auf keinen Fall sehen, es würde ihn so unglaublich verletzten und das völlig unnötig. Er würde diese Angelegenheit in Ordnung bringen, so wie er es damals getan hatte und wenn Snape Wert darauf legte, dann dieses Mal endgültig. „Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte mit möglichst neutral klingender Stimme, der auch tatsächlich nicht anzuhören war, wie angespannt Sirius in diesem Moment war. „Vielleicht wäre es besser erst einen kurzen Abstecher zu Hagrid zu machen. Diese Schlupfmäuse in meiner Jackentasche spazieren zu tragen, ist dann doch nicht ganz so angenehm!"

Tatsächlich empfand er es nicht als besonders angenehm die kleinen Tierchen, die nur in Frankreich heimisch waren und von denen Hagrid sie gebeten hatte zwei Exemplare mitzubringen, ständig an seiner Brust zappeln zu spüren. Dennoch hatte es ihn nicht besonders gestört, aber nun boten sie ihm einen perfekten Grund nicht sofort ins Schloss zu gehen, denn dann wäre James unvermeidlich auf Lily und Snape aufmerksam geworden.

„Das glaube ich dir!" James Lachen klang unbeschwert, warum auch nicht? Es schien ihm wie eine Erlösung endlich in Hogwarts zu sein und seine Probleme mit Lily lösen zu können. Dass dem so sein würde, daran zweifelte er keinen Augenblick, war es doch immer so gewesen. Gut, bislang war Lily ihm nie davon gelaufen, aber diesen Umstand schob er einfach auf das französische Klima oder sonst irgendetwas. James Potter war vom Schicksal immer mit äußerstem Zuvorkommen behandelt worden, und dass sich daran etwas ändern könnte, glaubte er nicht eine Sekunde. Sirius leicht auf die Schulter klopfend, schlugen die beide so den Weg zur Hütte des Wildhüters ein und entfernten sich somit wieder von vom Schloss, wodurch Lily und Severus auch weiterhin James' Blicken verborgen blieben.

sssSSSsss

Weder Lily noch Severus ahnten in diesem Moment wie nahe sie Beide an einer höchst unschönen Szene vorbei geschrammt waren. Denn hätte James sie gesehen, wäre es mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit zu einer eben solchen gekommen. Doch so genossen die beiden einfach nur die Nähe zueinander, bis Lily sich schließlich mit einem leisen, unterdrückten Seufzen von Severus löste. Lächelnd suchte sie seinen Blick, ließ ihre Hand sanft durch sein schwarzes Haar fahren, wobei sich das Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel noch vertiefte und bis zu ihren Augen vordrang, diese regelrecht aufleuchten ließ. Warum sie gestern noch diesen unbedingten Drang in sich verspürt hatte vor einer ähnlichen Situation zu flüchten war ihr in diesem Moment völlig unerklärlich, verspürte sie doch nun nicht einmal einen Hauch dessen. Es fühlte sich gut an, von Severus Armen, die so stark und kräftig waren, wie man es aufgrund seiner Statur niemals glauben würde, umfangen zu werden. Dass Severus lange nicht so kalt war, wie es so viele von ihren Mitschülern früher immer behauptet hatten, war ihr schon vor zwei Jahren durchaus bewusst geworden und doch erschien es ihr auch heute noch fast verwunderlich, wie viel Wärme sein Körper ausstrahlte, die sie die kühle Luft um sich herum kaum wahrnehmen ließ. Severus erging es kaum anders. Alles in diesem Moment fühlte sich gut, richtig an, als wäre er aus einem Traum erwacht und erst jetzt wieder in der Realität in der alles so war, wie es immer hatte sein sollen. Allein schon der Umstand, dass Lily nicht wieder vor ihm davon lief, sondern seine Schultern weiter mit ihren Armen umfangen hielt, dabei ihren Blick aufzufangen in dem er all das lesen zu können glaubte, was auch er in diesem Moment empfand, ließ sein noch immer wild schlagendes Herz einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen. „Lily…", begann er schließlich nach einer ganzen Weile in der er sie einfach nur angesehen hatte, „ich werde hier bleiben. Ich werde hier in Hogwarts bleiben." Überrascht, wie selbstverständlich und überzeugt diese Worte seine Lippen verließen, war er sich doch vor Kurzem noch keineswegs sicher gewesen, was er tun sollte, schüttelte Severus mit einem leichten Lächeln angedeutet den Kopf. Es war so einfach, warum hatte er so lange gezögert? Es war so einfach zu sagen und zu tun, was er wollte, aber vielleicht mußte er genau das erst lernen. Einen ersten Schritt dazu hatte er nun gemacht. „Du bleibst?" Lily wäre es unmöglich gewesen in diesem Moment in Worte zu fassen, was sie empfand. Es waren einfach zu viele Gefühle, die sie durchströmten, zu viele Gedanken die durch ihren Kopf rasten und dabei unaufhörlich um die Vorherrschaft rangen, war sich doch jeder sicher der wichtigste zu sein. Das einzige Gefühl, welches sie sicher benennen konnte, war Erleichterung. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass Severus zu Voldemort zurückkehren und dieses Mal den Tod finden würde. Eine solche Angst, dass sie ihr in der Nacht durchaus hin und wieder beinah die Luft zum Atmen geraubt hatte. „Merlin sei Dank…"

Wieder umspielte eines der so seltenen Lächeln Severus Mundwinkel, während sich eine tiefe, angenehme Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Zu wissen, dass Lily Angst um ihn hatte, und die Erleichterung, die aus ihrer Miene und ihren Worten sprach, waren ein sicherer Beweis dafür, dass es so gewesen ist, gab ihm die Sicherheit, dass er ihr nicht gleichgültig war. Seine Arme von Lilys Schultern lösend, ließ er diese leicht ihre Oberarme entlang gleiten. „Ich bleibe", bestätigte er auf ihre nochmalige Nachfrage, begleitet von einem bekräftigenden Nicken. „Ich weiß noch nicht, wie mein Leben in Zukunft aussehen wird, aber Albus hat mir angeboten zu bleiben und Hogwarts ist das einzige Zuhause, das ich je hatte und…" Severus stockte einen Moment, versuchte in Lilys Blick zu lesen, die Worte über seine Lippen zu bringen, die aus ihm heraus drängen wollten, ihr sagen wollten, dass er bei ihr bleiben wollte. Doch statt dessen schüttelte er nur mit sichtbarer Hilflosigkeit den Kopf, ehe er leicht mit den Schultern zuckte. Lily jedoch verstand ihn auch ohne Worte, was ihre Knie für einen Moment weich werden ließ. Wie oft hatte sie während ihrer Schulzeit davon geträumt an Severus' Seite zu sein, mit ihm zusammen sein zu können und jetzt war dieser Traum zum greifen nahe und doch unerreichbar fern. Mit aller Wucht kehrte die Erinnerung zurück, holte sie zurück in die Wirklichkeit, in der sie keine ungebundene 17-jährige mehr war, sondern Mrs. James Potter. Mit einem bemühten Lächeln, welches ihr mit einem Mal unglaublich schwer fiel, hob sie ihre Hand, um sie leicht über Severus' Wange gleiten zu lassen, ehe sie sich ein wenig von ihm löste. „Ich wollte ja zu Molly", erklärte sie dabei bemüht unbefangen, auch wenn alles in ihr sich dagegen sträubte, jetzt zu gehen. Doch was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Sie war schon viel zu weit gegangen, viel weiter als sie jemals hätte gehen dürfen. Aber was konnte sie schon ausrichten, wenn alles in ihr danach schrie, Severus nahe zu sein? Lily atmete tief durch, strich sich mit einer lockeren Handbewegung die Haare aus dem Gesicht, um dann im nächsten Moment Severus Hand um ihre zu fühlen und seine Lippen wieder verdächtig nahe, viel zu nahe an ihren. „Dann sollte ich dich nicht weiter aufhalten", hörte sie nur flüsternd seine Stimme, ehe seine Lippen leicht und so unglaublich sanft über ihre streiften, dass sie für einen Moment versucht war, ihn wieder an sich zu ziehen. Doch statt dessen entzog sie sich leise lachend seinem Griff. „Ich muss wirklich los Severus…"

Severus sah ein, dass es vermutlich recht kindisch gewesen wäre Lily zu bitten zu bleiben, so dass er nur mit einem Nicken ihre Hand freigab und einen Schritt zurück ging, um ein wenig Distanz zwischen sie beide zu bringen, was ihn jetzt erst wieder die kühle Luft um sie herum spüren ließ. „Bis später Severus!" Lily hob ihre Hand leicht, ehe sie sich umwandte und dann fast fluchtartig die Brücke verließ, um nun ihr Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen und ins St. Mungos zu disapparieren. Ein bisschen Ablenkung, um wieder einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, konnte ihr jetzt nur gut tun.

Severus blieb noch eine ganze Weile auf der Brücke stehen, lehnte leicht gegen eine der hellen Säulen, bis er sehen konnte, wie Lily den Rand der Schutzzauber erreichte und kurz darauf verschwand. Erst dann stieß er sich ein wenig ab, um zurück ins Schloss zu gehen. Er fühlte sich ein wenig ziellos und so zog es ihn dahin, wo er eigentlich immer landete, wenn er nachdenken mußte und Zeit für sich brauchte. Wie von selbst fanden seine Beine den Weg und kurze Zeit später ging er langsam die Stufen zu den Kerkern hinab. Nachdem er im Flur angekommen war, wandte er sich nach links um die Tränkeräume aufzusuchen, als er sich von hinten am Umhang gepackt und nach hinten gerissen fühlte. Noch ehe ihm wirklich bewusst wurde, was mit ihm geschah, wurde er gegen die kalte, harte Steinmauer geschleudert und fühlte sich für einen Moment benommen, als sein Kopf gegen einen der Steine schlug. Blinzelnd versuchte er nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten, doch kaum umschloss seine Hand den Stab, wurde er ihm auch schon wieder weg geschlagen. Ein leises Keuchen entrang seiner Kehle, spürte er doch nur Sekunden später einen heftigen Fausthieb in den Rippen, die gerade erst wieder geheilt waren. Von heftigem Schmerz durchzuckt ging er einige Millimeter in die Knie, zwang sich dann die Augen vollständig zu öffnen, um dann ein leises, irritiertes, „Black", über die Lippen zu bringen.

„Ganz recht Snape, dein alter Freund Sirius. So sieht man sich wieder…" Sirius ließ seine Hand um Severus Hals gleiten, erstaunt, wie wenig Gegenwehr der einstige Slytherin ihm entgegen brachte, doch war er im Moment viel zu wütend, um über mögliche Gründe hierfür nachzudenken. „Aus welchem Loch bist du gekrochen gekommen, hm? Warum bist du nicht einfach geblieben wo du warst und hast dir den Ärger hier erspart?"

Sirius Stimme klang fast fürsorglich, doch Severus konnte deutlich den Hass heraushören, der hinter diesen Worten stand und der deutlich in Blacks Blick geschrieben stand. Bitterkeit überkam ihn bei dem Gedanken, dass er sich wohl jetzt erst wieder richtig zuhause fühlen konnte, hatte Black ihm seine Tage in Hogwarts doch immer in seiner unvergleichlichen Herzlichkeit ‚versüßt'. Gut, mit Black würde er wohl wieder leben müssen, aber war dies doch nur ein schwindend geringer Preis für das, was er dafür wieder bekam. Albus und Lily. Mehr, als er sich je hätte träumen lassen. Nur für einen Moment versuchte er, sich aus dem Griff des Gryffindors zu winden, mußte jedoch sehr schnell schon feststellen, dass ihm die Kraft hierzu einfach fehlte. Blacks Hieb war gut platziert gewesen, jede einzelne Bewegung schmerzte Severus und so brauchte er all seine Kraft, dies seinen Gegenüber nicht merken zu lassen. „Sei so gut und komm mir nicht so nahe, ich möchte nicht, dass deine Flöhe auf mich überspringen", brachte er statt dessen nur leise, aber ernst hervor.

Alles, was ihm diese Worte einbrachten, war jedoch die Tatsache, dass die Hand um seinen Hals fester zudrückte und ihm das Atmen tatsächlich zunehmend schwerfiel. Für einen Moment durchzuckte Severus die Überlegung, ob Black ihn tatsächlich umbringen wollte. Zuzutrauen war diesem Mann alles, da machte sich Severus überhaupt keine Illusionen und alte ‚Freundschaft' oder dergleichen würden ihn sicher nicht aufhalten. Welche bessere Gelegenheit hätte er sich auch erhoffen können? Ein Todesser in Hogwarts, wer würde ihm schon Vorwürfe machen, wenn er den beseitigt hatte, ehe er jemandem etwas tun konnte? Das Gefühl Black, wieder einmal Black, regelrecht ausgeliefert zu sein, ließ Severus tief durchatmen, um die Wut zu kompensieren, die in ihm dabei war zu entstehen. „Jetzt hör mir mal gut zu Snape", konnte er nun wieder Blacks Stimme hören, der seine Lippen dicht an sein Gesicht gebracht hatte. „Ich werde dir jetzt einen gut gemeinten Rat geben und wenn du uns beiden eine noch unschönere Szene ersparen möchtest, hältst du dich daran, ja? Lass deine dreckigen Hände von Lily, verstanden?"

Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um den immer noch stechenden Schmerz in seinen Rippen zu ignorieren, der mit jedem Moment stärker zu werden schien. „Ich denke nicht daran", gab er anschließend auf Sirius' Worte zurück und sagte damit nur die Wahrheit. Nichts und niemand würde ihn noch einmal dazu bringen, Lily einfach so aufzugeben. Nicht nachdem, was vor wenigen Minuten erst zwischen ihnen gewesen war, er ihren Blick gesehen hatte und gespürt hatte, dass sie ebenso fühlte wie er selbst. Zu einem weiteren Gedanken kam er nicht mehr, hörte er doch nur noch ein wütendes Knurren, das einem weiteren Fausthieb in seine Magengrube voranging und ihn in einen Dämmerzustand kurz vor der Bewusstlosigkeit brachte.

sssSSSsss

„Oh, Remus Lupin, lang nicht mehr gesehen, einen schönen guten Tag wünsche ich!"

Remus, der gerade auf dem Weg von James in sein Zimmer war, hob den Kopf, als er sich angesprochen fühlte und lächelte.

„Sir Nicholas, es freut mich, Sie zu sehen." Remus Lächeln vertiefte sich noch, war doch der Hausgeist Gryffindors eine der Erinnerungen an seine Schulzeit, die sich vermutlich niemals ändern würde.

„Mächtig was los im Moment in Hogwarts, nicht wahr? Gerade habe ich den jungen Black gesehen!"

Remus, der es schon bedauert hatte, Sirius nicht bei James angetroffen zu haben, nutzte die Chance, um sich bei Sir Nick zu erkundigen: „Sirius? Würden Sie mir verraten, wo Sie ihn gesehen haben?"

Sir Nicholas, der nun schon seit ewigen Zeiten Hausgeist in Gryffindor war, machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung der nur wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt liegenden Treppe, die hinab zu den Kerkern führte. „Da hinten, war auf dem Weg in die Kerker", gab er mit einem Nicken die gewünschte Auskunft, um Remus dann leicht zuzunicken. „Entschuldigen mich? Ich habe noch eine Verabredung mit der Grauen Dame!"

Die letzten Worte des Geistes hörte Remus schon gar nicht mehr, der einen unterdrückten Fluch ausstieß, die Hände aus den Hosentaschen nahm und dann in Richtung Treppe eilte. Sirius hatte sicher ebenso wie James erfahren, dass Severus im Schloss war und dieser Umstand, gepaart mit der Tatsache, dass sein Freund auf dem Weg in die Kerker war, ließ ein dumpfes, ungutes Gefühl in dem jungen Werwolf entstehen. Hastig eilte er die Stufen hinab, um dann an deren Ende seine Vermutung bestätigt zu sehen. „Verdammt Sirius!" Ruckartig griff er nach Sirius Hand, die, zu einer Faust geballt, gerade dabei war sich erneut in Severus' Magen zu versenken. „Hör auf, willst du ihn umbringen?"

Wie schon so oft in der Vergangenheit, so war es auch jetzt wieder Remus' Stimme, die Sirius zurück in die Realität holte. Heraus aus dem Zustand blinder Wut in den er sich hinein gesteigert hatte. „Wenn du mich so fragst…" Sirius schüttelte leicht den Kopf, atmete tief durch und entließ Snape aus der Umklammerung seiner Hand, die jedoch die letzte Stütze für den erschlafften Körper gewesen war. So sank dieser nun zu Boden, wo Remus neben ihn in die Knie ging. Rasch versicherte er sich, dass Severus auch wirklich noch lebte, was ihm durch ein „Nehmen Sie Ihre Hände von mir!" bestätigt wurde. Zwar klang Severus' Stimme seltsam matt, aber durchaus lebendig.

Sirius, der neben Snape und Remus stand, fuhr sich mit der Hand leicht durch die Haare. „Er hat Lily begrapscht", erklärte er Remus sein Verhalten, wohl wissend, dass sein Freund es dennoch nicht würde nachvollziehen können. Dies wurde ihm bestätigt, als von Remus nur ein „Ah ja" zurückkam und er sich dann weiterhin Snape zuwandte.

„Soll ich dir aufhelfen?"

„Eher würde ich mich von einem Hauselfen schwebend durch das Schloss bewegen lassen…"

Remus lachte leise und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Aber gut, wenn Severus es denn nun wollte, sah er eben tatenlos los, wie der Slytherin sich langsam wieder aufrappelte und seinen Umhang abklopfte, um ihn behelfsmäßig vom Staub des Bodens zu befreien. Remus tat es ihm gleich, griff jedoch im Aufstehen nach Severus' Zauberstab, dem er Snape reichte und nur die Lippen aufeinander presste, als er ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen wurde.

Ohne Black oder Lupin noch eines Blickes zu würdigen, wandte sich Severus ab, konnte er doch nicht umhin eine seltsame Scham zu verspüren ob der Tatsache, sich ausgerechnet diesen beiden gegenüber schwach gezeigt zu haben, verwundbar. So schnell es ihm möglich war begab er sich in sein Zimmer, wo er sich leise aufstöhnend auf das Bett sinken ließ und den Schmerz zu ignorieren versuchte, der noch immer in seinen Rippen tobte.

sssSSSsss

Der Besuch bei Molly und ihrem kleinen Sohn im St. Mungos hatte Lily in der Tat gut getan. Ron war ein süßes Baby, mit dem typisch roten Haar der Weasleys, das seine Mutter für eine Weile vergessen ließ, welches Leid erst Stunden zuvor über die Familie hereingebrochen war. Manchmal lagen Leben und Tod wirklich so unglaublich nah beieinander, dass es einem fast Angst machen konnte. Mit diesem Gedanken öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer, um dann wie erstarrt stehen zu bleiben, als sie James auf ihrem Bett liegen sah, der nun aufsprang und mit einem strahlenden Lächeln auf sie zukam. „James…", kam es nur leise über ihre Lippen, während sie die Tür wieder hinter sich schloss und ein wenig irritiert den Kopf schüttelte. „Wie… kommst du denn hier her?"

Ohne zuerst einmal auf Lilys Frage zu achten, ging James weiter auf seine Frau zu, bis er seine Arme um ihre Taille legte und er sie so näher an sich ziehen konnte. „Bei Merlin, was habe ich dich vermisst…", flüstete er leise, vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar, nahm dessen vertrauten Geruch wahr und genoss es erst einmal, wieder bei ihr zu sein. Lily fühlte sich aufgrund dieser Nähe jedoch unbehaglich. Nicht nur weil sie Stunden zuvor erst Severus Arme um sich gefühlt hatte, sondern auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass James scheinbar vor hatte einfach zum Tagesgeschehen über zu gehen, ihren Streit zu ignorieren. Wieder keimte Wut über diese Tatsache in ihr auf, so dass sie ihn nun beinah grob von sich schob. „Wo hast du denn deinen Schatten gelassen?"

„Ach Lily, komm schon…" James seufzte. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, wenn sie wieder zusammen waren, sich wieder nah waren, würde Lily diesen dummen Streit vergessen, doch offensichtlich dachte sie nicht daran. „Er ist auch da, aber…" ‚Damit beschäftigt, sich von Dumbledore einen Rüffel abzuholen, weil er Snape gefaltet hat…' James grinste in sich hinein, hätte er einen solchen Rüffel doch auch gerne in Kauf genommen, wenn die Gegenleistung war, Snape einen Dämpfer zu verpassen. Snape… Die Augen leicht verengend, richtete er seinen Blick auf Lily. Hatte vielleicht Snape etwas damit zu tun, dass seine Frau sich ihm gegenüber so kühl verhielt? James verdrängte diesen Gedanken wieder, das war Unsinn, absoluter Unsinn. Snape war nicht mehr als ein Flirt für Lily gewesen und jetzt war sie seine Frau, Punkt. „Ich wollte mit dir alleine sein", fügte er auf seine voran gegangenen Worte an und berührte Lily flüchtig an der Schulter, während er ernst ihren Blick suchte. „Es tut mir leid Lily. Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe, das ist mir in den letzten Tagen bewusst geworden und… ich werde es ändern. Ich möchte dich nicht verlieren…"

Die Wut, die Lily eben noch empfunden hatte, wich bei James Worten wieder ein wenig, hatte dieser reumütige Blick sie doch bislang noch immer wieder besänftigt. Sich seufzend mit der Hand durch die Haare fahrend setzte sie sich auf das Bett und versuchte ihre Gedanken zu ordnen, die wild durcheinander wirbelten. Sie liebte James, zumindest hatte sie das bis vor wenigen Tagen geglaubt. Doch das, was sie für Severus empfand, war so anders, tiefer und… fühlte sich richtiger an. Aber sie hatte James geheiratet, daran ließ sich nichts ändern und er hatte wohl ein Recht darauf, seine Frau mit Leib und Seele nur für sich zu haben. Von einem schlechten Gewissen erfüllt, gegen das sie nicht ankam, machte sie eine leicht abwinkende Handbewegung. „Schon gut…"

Erleichtert schloss James einen Moment die Augen, ließ sich neben Lily auf das Bett nieder und umfaßte ihre Schulter sanft mit seinen Armen, um ihre Stirn dann leicht mit seinen Lippen zu streifen. „Ich liebe dich Lily, mehr als alles andere, das musst du mir glauben, auch wenn ich manchmal so dämlich bin es dir nicht immer zu zeigen."

„Ich weiß James, ich weiß… Vielleicht war es dumm von mir einfach zu gehen…" Noch ehe Lily die letzte Silbe ausgesprochen hatte, wusste sie jedoch, dass es richtig gewesen war. Nicht nur, um James klar zu machen, dass sie kein Püppchen war, das sich nach Belieben herumschieben ließ, sondern auch, weil sie anderenfalls Severus nicht wieder gesehen hatte. Severus… Hatten seine Arme sich wirklich besser angefühlt? Waren seine Lippen wirklich weicher gewesen, sein Atem auf ihrer Haut wärmer als der von James, der sich ihr nun langsam nähere und sie durch sanften Druck auf ihre Schulter auf dem Bett zum Liegen brachte?

„Ich… sollte Sirius wohl dankbar sein, dass er Snape eine Lektion erteilt hat, hm? Sonst wäre ich jetzt zur Besprechung bei Dumbledore…", raunte James mit belegter Stimme gegen Lilys Hals und lachte leise auf. Dumbledore hatte ihm und Sirius heute Nachmittag nur einen kurzen Überblick gegeben und wollte heute Abend mit ihnen sprechen um zu erfahren, wie es in Frankreich gelaufen ist. Doch dank Sirius hatte der Direktor diese Besprechung verschoben, um mit Sirius ein ‚ernstes Wort' zu wechseln.

‚Lektion erteilt?' Lily versteifte sich, entwand sich James' Lippen und Händen, um sich wieder aufzusetzen und seinen Blick zu suchen, von kalter Angst erfüllt, wusste sie doch besser als kaum ein anderer, wie diese Lektionen früher ausgesehen hatten. „Was meinst du mit ‚eine Lektion erteilt'?"

James knurrte unwillig, hatte sich Lilys Haut unter seinen Händen doch gerade eben äußerst verführerisch angefühlt. „Na was wohl? Sie hatten wohl eine… Auseinandersetzung und Sirius hat die Beherrschung verloren. Kein Wunder, wenn du mich fragst, wenn Snape immer noch so ist wie früher…"

„Wenn Severus noch so ist? Ihr habt doch keine Gelegenheit ausgelassen, um ihn zu reizen!" Lily mußte tief durchatmen, kamen ihr mit einem Mal doch wieder die Bilder in den Sinn, die sich ihr geboten hatten, als sie Severus vor wenigen Tagen das erste Mal wieder gesehen hatte und mit einem Mal wurde ihr die Kehle eng, schien ihr das Atmen fast unmöglich zu werden.

„Ach Lily, jetzt hör aber auf! Er wird's schon überleben."

Lilys Herz pochte wie wild, machte es ihr unmöglich einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wuchs doch im selben Maße ihr ungutes Gefühl wie der Kloß in ihrem Magen, der mit jedem Augenblick schmerzhafter wurde. „Ich habe vergessen, dass ich noch einmal zu Poppy wollte", erklärte sie anschließend, sprang auf und verließ, ohne James eines weiteren Blickes zu würdigen das Zimmer, während ihr Mann nur entnervt aufstöhnte und sich auf das Bett sinken ließ.

sssSSSsss

Erst als Lily vor Severus' Tür stand, fragte sie sich, was sie hier eigentlich wollte. Sie stand hier, vor der Zimmertür von Severus Snape, anstatt bei ihrem Mann zu sein und was das Schlimmste war, es erschien ihr nicht einmal falsch. So hob sie auch langsam die Hand, um anzuklopfen und kurz darauf die Tür zu öffnen, um den Raum zu betreten. Severus stand am Fenster, wandte sich nicht einmal um als sie herein kam, so dass sie die Tür wieder schloss und mit einem leisen „Severus…?", auf ihn zuging.

Erst jetzt wandte Severus sich um, sah Lily auf sich zukommen. Er sagte nichts, sondern ging ihr nur wenige Schritte entgegen, um sie dann einfach in seine Arme zu ziehen, kurz darauf zu spüren, wie ihr Kopf sich gegen seine Brust lehnte und er wusste, dass sie nicht hier war um ihm zu sagen, dass sie einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Für einige Augenblicke blieben sie einfach so stehen, hielten sich gegenseitig fest, bis Severus durch den leichten, nur minimalen Druck von Lilys Armen auf seine Rippen ein leises Stöhnen entwich und sie sich fast augenblicklich von ihm löste. Sorge sprach aus Lilys Blick, mit dem sie Severus ansah, versuchte in seinem Gesicht zu lesen und ihre Hand sanft über seine Seite gleiten ließ. „Hast du Schmerzen?", erkundigte sie sich vorsichtig, wurde ihr doch erst jetzt wieder bewusst, warum sie überhaupt hier war. „Ein wenig…"

Ein Lächeln flog über Lilys Gesicht, hatte sie doch fast damit gerechnet, ein überzeugendes ‚nein' zu hören, obwohl ihr die Wahrheit natürlich lieber war. „Lass mich mal sehen, ja?"

Severus zögerte einen Moment, nickte dann jedoch und rief sich in Erinnerung, dass Lily Heilerin war und gerade jetzt nichts anderes. Es war also ähnlich, wie sich vor Madam Pomfrey auszuziehen, was ihm ja auch noch nie etwas ausgemacht hatte. Rein beruflich, nichts weiter. Diese Gedanken vor sich herbetend begannen Severus Hände damit die Knöpfe seines Hemdes zu öffnen, wobei er jedoch nicht verhindern konnte, dass sich sein Puls ob Lilys Nähe rasend schnell beschleunigte – das war bei Madam Pomfrey definitiv noch nie der Fall gewesen - und er Mühe hatte, seinen Atem nicht außer Kontrolle geraten zu lassen. Den letzten Knopf geöffnet, ließ er sein Hemd langsam von seiner Schulter gleiten und versuchte den drängenden Wunsch zu ignorieren Lily in seine Arme zu ziehen, ihr nahe zu sein, ihren Körper zu spüren, was ein beinah hoffnungsloses Unterfangen war.

Auch Lily fiel es denkbar schwer, sich darauf zu konzentrieren, dass sie sich nur Severus' Rippe ansehen wollte, fühlte sie doch mit jedem Knopf den er an seinem Hemd öffnete ihren Puls schneller werden, der beinah schon raste, als er nun sein Hemd abstreifte, was einen leichten Schauer durch ihren Körper ziehen ließ. Sich zu Professionalität ermahnend ging sie langsam einen Schritt auf ihn zu, um dann jedoch festzustellen, dass alles umsonst war. Viel zu sehr zog seine Nähe sie in ihren Bann, der sie sich einfach nicht widersetzen konnte und es auch gar nicht wollte. Wie von selbst fand ihre Hand den Weg auf seine Brust, in seine Seite. Die warme Haut unter ihren Fingerspitzen zu fühlen, ließ ein Prickeln in ihrem Körper entstehen, wie sie es überhaupt noch nicht erlebt hatte und jeden Gedanken an James erneut verblassen.

Wie in einem Traum nahm Severus Lilys Hände wahr, die sanft seine Haut berührten, Gefühle in ihm auslösten, die er nie zuvor so empfunden hatte und die ihm beinah ein bißchen Angst machten, ahnte er doch schon, dass diese dazu in der Lage sein könnten ihn sämtliche Selbstkontrolle verlieren zu lassen. Noch dagegen ankämpfend verlor er diesen Kampf jedoch in dem Moment, in dem sich Lilys Lippen auf seine Brust senkten und alles um ihn herum jedwede Bedeutung verlor.


End file.
